Omega: Darkest Hour
by Tamakaro Makezai
Summary: This is the continuation of Magician: Dark Awakening. Omega has come back but find somethings change.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Omega's Log**

It has been years since I touch Earth. I left Magician just to destroy the space colonies and destroy all of Sigma Virus that survives up there. I have been infected countless of times and still is infected. Though my thoughts are the mission and on Magician. Here is the last part which is the space station that Magician was in. Magician, this space station destruction is for you. I landed on the space station and find its core. I got to the core and yet I felt the most concentrated is in this space station. Now people like Gwen will not suffered.

I felt surges and the virus was growing my powers. I can feel the power of destruction in my hand. Was I like this before? Zero have we have been like this? I need answers when I come back to Earth. I can destroy this space station and everything with it. I use whatever the power the virus gave me and started to destroy the space station. I feel the power of the virus.

Zero. I need help. You are my alternate you should know every feeling of getting stronger with a virus. I need advice. Then again you are not here with me. I guess I have to wing it. The huge surge of power is flowing around and I know I am getting stronger by the second. It was this same feeling when Model S was giving me. It is power beyond I can control.

Gwen please wait for me a little longer. I will be down there. Please do not shed a tear now. I must finish this mission and go toward you. I miss your kisses already and holding you in your arms. I got to finish. The last space station. I did it. I destroyed the space station. Now it won't suffer people but the cost is the shuttle. I guess I have to fall to my death. Wait the shuttle is still in tact. Gwen I am coming. Hold on Magician, Gwen Larish. I am coming toward you and hold you once again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Omega Returns**

Laura looks at Fate, Destiny, Magician, Sniper, and Prairie are in the Innerspace Bar. What they did not expect is a gray hair human with blue-green eyes female. Prairie looks at this girl and thought of Ashe. The human spotted Magician and walked towards her.

"Gwen Larish. I did not expect to see you," said the female. Magician looks at the female human.

"Oh hi Marone Tahara," said Magician. Marone looks at the sorrow Magician and smiled.

"You look like you have a rotten day," said Marone. Magician looks at Marone with a not wanted to hear you mood. Marone got close to Magician and whispered in her ear.

"I heard you got raped. Just be lucky that is the only thing will be your closest to have a family. Though you won't have a boyfriend or a husband," whispered Marone as she smiles. Magician felt worse. She tried to forget something that happened to her just three days ago.

"Come on, Laura lets go find guys," said Marone as she drags Laura. Laura was surprised of the sudden shock.

"What is with her problem?" asked Fate as she did not like the action of Marone. Destiny shrugs.

"Ever since she came two weeks ago all she does is having all of Magician's friends to separate from her when she feels down," whispered Destiny to Fate. Sniper was about to sit down next to Magician as she was being pulled by Marone. Fate and Destiny just saw this and find this human either rude to Magician or something.

"That is my cousin for you," sighs Magician. Fate and Destiny heard this. It seems Magician was really not in the mood. Fate want to talk to her but Destiny got to the seat until Marone again pulled Destiny. Fate take the chance to sit down and talk to Magician.

"You still want to be at the bar? You can always go back home," said Fate. Magician looks at Fate.

"I still want to stay I do not want to ruin the ladies night out," said Magician. Fate smiled until she was drag and Fate was not in the mood to find a guy.

"Hey let me go," said Fate. Marone looks at her with a sweet smile and look for a suitor for Fate.

"Hey my sister is the only one who can drag me into places and you are not my sister," said Fate. Though she is surprise how strong this human is to drag a reploid around.

"Oh come on. We are here to meet guys so why don't you joined the party," said Marone. Fate knows the only reason she wanted to be there is to be with Magician so she does some cheering up. Magician sighs and a guy walked up to Magician. He is a fair height for a human. Black hair with brown eyes.

"Hey is someone is sitting here," said the guy. Magician looks at the guy and sighs.

"Suit yourself. No one sits here," said Magician. The guy look at sit next to her and it was the only person probably would talk to her. Marone see this and went to the guy trying to segregate Magician.  
"Hello what is your name?" asked Marone to the guy. The guy looks at Marone and was about to answer when she pulled him out of his seat. Magician sighs and left the bar.

"You won cousin," said Magician as she wondered in the streets then she saw something falling like a falling star.

"If I have one wish I wish I was not in the world of the living. My cousin thinks all I supposed to do is guard the biometals and keep tabs on the legions, while she does not have that responsibility. She also thinks she is the only one who can have a family and I will die knowing that I have someone to pass the responsibility to the child. Why is she taking my friends away when I needed them the most? I might as well die," said Magician as she saw a light hit close by. Magician followed the light hoping it is a fire of some sort and get burn. She finds a space shuttle. She got to the space shuttle and find a familiar red reploid.

"Omega!" shouted Magician as her heart found her answers. It was someone who she love. She wanted to hug him but instead take him back to the Guardian HQ via teleported with her magic. She ported above Rose in the medical ward. Rose moved out of the way as both Magician and Omega fell.

"Rose can you help me?" asked Magician as she wanted to see Omega back online ASAP.

"Magician I thought you were with Laura in single ladies night out," said Rose. Magician shakes her head.

"I explain that later. I find Omega and I think he might be infected after going to space colony to space colony," said Magician. Rose looks at the reploid and it was Omega. She started to heal him.

"I will call Prairie and the others that Omega has been found. I will also said that his mission was completed," said Rose.

"Ok, well I am going to be in Destiny's room for now," said Magician as she left. Zero heard the news first and ran toward the medical ward. Iris followed. Meanwhile… Prairie has the message and called for Fate, Sniper, Destiny, and Laura.

"Omega has been found," said Prairie in a happy voice. The four girls along with Prairie cut the girls night out short and leave Marone with her dancing until she caught up with Fate.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Marone. Fate did not want to answer her as of her attitude with Magician.

"Omega has been found. We need to know if he completed his mission," said Prairie.

"Oh sounds like a job well I come with," said Marone. Fate did not like this at all and looks at Destiny. Destiny shrugs. All five were teleported and the first thing Marone want to know is where is he. Sniper left Marone and head to the medical ward. Marone have followed Sniper.

"So this is Omega," said Marone. Iris felt angry and Zero looks at Iris expression and know that something is going to happen. He might get caught in it.

"Marone," growled Iris. Zero now knows something is wrong. He never heard Iris growled or show any anger at all.

"Oh hi Iris," said Marone sweetly to Iris. Iris just walk away not happy. She look at Sniper.

"If anyone wants to know where I am. I am going home. Give Omega my regards," said Iris. Zero knows this is the second time within this week Iris is mad at Marone. Leviathan wants to see but saw Marone and just went to her room. Fate and Destiny arrives along with Prairie.

"Hello Zero," said Prairie. Zero smiles at Prairie. Marone looks at Prairie and Zero.

"Hello Prairie. You came to see Omega as well?" asked Zero. Prairie smiles at Zero.

"Well of course. I have few questions to ask him but we could wait for that. I just wanted to know if he is ok," said Prairie.

"He is fine. I just finishing killing all the viruses in his system. Once that is done he is free to go," said Rose.

"Thank you Rose," said Prairie. Marone stares and smiles at Omega. Prairie start heading out.

"Tell Omega if he feels like telling me about the mission he can find me at my quarters," said Prairie as she left. Fate and Destiny stay.

"You two why are you here? Do you both want to see Omega as well?" asked Marone.

"That and we both have concern of his well being mentally," said Fate. Zero looks at Fate and Destiny odd. Destiny walks up to Zero and whisper something.

"Actually we are worried about Magician's well being and want him to go see her," whispered to Zero. Zero had notice that Magician is not looking good physically and she rarely talk to people. He does worry about her as well. Even though he love Iris so much, Magician is like a friend to him and he still does not know what is going on.

"I see," said Zero as he left the room. Marone looks at Zero who is leaving as well.

"I am going to talk to Iris. Keep me posted on Omega's condition. I want him to talk to me as well," said Zero as he left. Few hours has passed and dawn has set up. Omega started to come around. Marone felt very happy and Fate and Destiny knows who he wanted to see.

"Hnn…" moaned Omega as he open his eyes. He see Destiny and Fate in the room and a strange girl.

"Hello there. I am Marone," said Marone to Omega. Omega just stared at her for a while.

"Marone can you move let him have some space to move," said Fate as she moved her out of the way.

"Where am I?" asked Omega. Marone smiled even more for hearing his voice. Destiny looks at Omega.

"You are at the Guardian HQ. Welcome back to Earth," said Destiny. Omega looks at Destiny and look at Fate.

"The two witch hunters have found me and took me back to Guardian HQ?" asked Omega.

"Ex-Witch Hunters. We are now guardians. Though if you feel like you want to move go ahead," said Destiny. Omega got out and look at the three people.

"I am going to find Magician," said Omega. Marone walks up to Omega with a smile.

"Want me to show you around? Or do you want to have a cup of tea," said Marone as Omega passed her and tries to find Magician. Marone looks at him and has this evil look.

"What so great about my cousin that he wanted to see?" asked Marone. Fate and Destiny left Marone there as they were going somewhere else. Marone left the medical ward to follow Omega. She lost him since he took off running.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Magician's Despair and Athena's News**

Magician still looks horrible and start crying her heart out. She was not in the mood to see anyone. Omega had picked up the crying sound and knows in his heart that was Magician. He opens Destiny door and saw what he did not want to see when he come back.

"Gwen," said Omega. Magician looks at Omega as he shut the door and locks it. Magician came running to Omega and hugs him tightly. Her tears were still falling off her face.

"Thank you for coming back," said Magician. Omega knows that something is wrong and holds her near him.

"It is ok I am back. I want to know why are you sad," said Omega. Magician knows in her heart she wanted to tell someone what is bothering her but Marone always took people away from her.

"Exactly two weeks ago my cousin Marone decided to drop by. I know her mother and her always treated me differently. Both of them says I should take after my father work and I can't have a life outside. I used to believe that. All that change when I left them and went to do what I wanted to do. I followed my mother and both my mother and father were happy outside of innerspace until the irregulars came I was forced back into my aunts hands and start all over that life. Till this day, my cousin thinks that I should stuck being single and never have a family," said Magician.

"Gwen that is a lie. You know that it will not happen like that," said Omega. Magician looks at Omega still in sadden face.

"That is not all. She almost got me fired from the museum and Illumina kind of watch the entire thing. I took all the blame and it started to take a toll on me," said Magician.

"Gwen it is ok. We can ask Athena to help you out and get you back reinstated to the museum," said Omega.

"Well she kept me there but both Marone and I are in probation until investigators check everything," said Magician.

"Well that is good. I know they will let you back," said Omega. Though he still notice Magician is looking down.

"Three months a go. Some guy had followed me. This guy is a human of brown hair and hazel eyes. He stalks me and harassed me. I run away but he kept following me. Once he got to a place where both of us are alone," said Magician as she started to cry, "He ripped my clothes and pinned me down. He also took his clothes off and …" Magician started to cry and Omega got the message. He is shock to hear this and angry at the same time. Angry at himself for not coming sooner, though he calmed down due to the fact that Magician is not well. Omega hugged Magician.

"It is ok. I swear I won't let anything happen to you anymore. I am going to keep this promise. I also won't let anyone preserver you or your child. If I have to help you raise your child then I will," said Omega. Magician looked at Omega with watery eyes.

"You," said Magician as Omega put his fingers on her lips. She just stared at him with her tears stop.

"Not another word. I will protect you even if it means me losing limbs and being in the scrap yard. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore," said Omega. Omega leaned toward Magician and gives her a kiss. Magician closed her eyes and embraced the kiss. It was something she had miss. She felt her sorrows just melted away from that kiss. Omega and Magician pulled back. Magician hugs Omega.

"I do miss you so much," said Magician. Omega wrapped his arms at Magician and holds her.

"I miss you too," said Omega. Magician did not want to let him go at all and for the first time in years, she is happy. Magician does not have tears anymore and was feeling much better since she talked to Omega. When Magician and Omega got to the door and open it, Marone is in front of the door smile.

"Hey there," said Marone as she smile at Omega. Magician knows that look and knows that her cousin is trying to get Omega away from Magician.

"Want me to show you the innerspace town. A lot of things have change since you left," said Marone. Omega looks at Magician and look at Marone.

"Omega meet my cousin, Marone Tahara," said Magician. Marone looks at Magician with a smile.

"I already met him cousin. Just right before he left the medical ward," said Marone.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry I have to rush out but I just promise Magician something and just want to keep it," said Omega.

"Oh, and you can't do that later," said Marone looking at Omega with one eye brow up.

"I have promised her when I come back she will be the first one who I want to talk to first," said Omega.

"I see. Well, you have time now don't you," said Marone. Destiny was around and shakes her head.

"Omega. Zero has few questions to you and Prairie want a report on your solo mission," said Destiny.

"I have a lot to catch up. Magician I see you later. I will see you around," said Omega. Omega was about to kiss Magician on the cheek and Marone started to pull on Omega.

"Come on lets go," said Marone. Omega did not have time to react and was dragged by Marone. Magician sighs.

"Well luckily, Omega has a one mind when it comes to the person he loves," said Destiny as she was grateful.

"Yeah. Axl is dumbfounded which Rider finds that funny. Harpuia is too serious for Marone. Zero always pushed her if she crosses the line which it is good but Iris finds my cousin a thief. She does not like Fefnir due to the fact he fights too much even though he is Chorus's Father. X passes her off all the time which I find funny. Berserker has this stupid look on him which is another hilarious moment. Dr. Marril likes her company and lord who knows what she does with him. I felt sorry for Girouette for the reason she likes him too much," said Magician as Girouette walks towards Magician and Destiny.

"Well I rather be with any female but Marone," said Girouette, "She is not my type and all she does is making a scene."

"That is my cousin for you. Hey Girouette, I have a question for you," said Magician.

"Ok what is it?" asked Girouette. Magician leaned back on the wall and look at Girouette.

"Have your or Laura have a cousin rivalry where one thinks that the other one is better in all ways," said Magician.

"My, our second cousin Darrel. He wanted my family to suffered and tries to sweet talk Laura. Laura always smacks him. Sure Laura and I are cousins and great friends. But we treat each other like siblings than anything else. Darrel have thought Laura is out of her mind but realize that she is watching for everyone in the family. Our family tree is pretty huge if you added who has the bloodline of Vent and who has Aile bloodline. We figured out that somewhere in the line our cousins have fallen in love with each other and started again. However, all of us decided who will keep guarding the biometals and who don't. The family only choose one but this time it is two. Laura decided to join me. However, our family has been in the front lines of the irregular hunt. Most of them died. Darrel still survive but most of his siblings and the rest of my cousins have died. It is only three of us left," said Girouette.

"So I am not the only one with a dysfunction family," said Magician. Girouette looks at Magician.

"I think that is the part that most humans has that reploids may or may not have. We always have at least one member in the family that is not cooperating with the others," said Girouette.

"Well I know that Rider, my sister, Dynamo, and myself has one member that put that term to us," said Destiny, "Most can say that our three is evil in a certain degree."

"Well, we all have some point that we call them evil. But most families are not perfect. If they are families that are perfect, then we would want to take notes off of that family," said Girouette.

"Well I will ask Athena if she wants to go with me shopping for baby clothes," said Magician.

"Ok good luck," said Destiny. Girouette looks at Destiny with a serious tone to his voice.

"Can you read my fortune?" asked Girouette as Magician left the hallway and towards Athena's house. Most people do not bothered with the noise of crashing and breaking of stuff. Magician knows that Fefnir is the one breaking stuff if not burning something. Magician knocks on the door.

"Give me a couple of seconds," said Fefnir. Magician sighs as she waited. Fefnir open the door to his surprise Magician was at the door.

"Magician. What a surprise to see you?" asked Fefnir. Magician looks at Fefnir and hope that Athena was home.

"Can I come in?" asked Magician. Fefnir has a huge smile since he haven't seen Magician out of her apartment.

"Sure come in," said Fefnir. Magician walks in and Fefnir pulled a seat in front of her.

"Thank you," said Magician. Athena wondered who come in and it was a surprise to see Magician was at her house.

"Magician. It is a surprise to see you what brings you here," said Athena. Magician sighs a little.

"Well I just want to tell you that Omega has came back. Since last night. I just wanted to tell you that," said Magician. Fefnir was shock to hear that but then give that reploid some props.

"So he came back. I take it he does not know all the things have happened. Like Phantom and Strider are married ninjas. Fefnir and I are engage," said Athena.

"You are???" asked Magician. Fefnir was quiet on the back tries not to hear the conversation as he was turning red.

"Oh, yeah he asked me since two days ago. I haven't told anyone yet," said Athena.

"Congratulations. Harpuia have asked Leviathan two weeks ago. Though I think it is a rumor," said Magician.

"I would not be surprise. Harpuia takes his sweet time asking Leviathan out and I know he took his time again to ask for Leviathan for her hand and marriage. Knowing him, Harpuia's wedding will be way after mine. And probably any other couple's wedding," said Fefnir.

"So do you have a date when we are going to be married?" asked Athena. Fefnir blush and smile.

"Let me find a perfect date and we will get married on that day," said Fefnir as he blushes. Magician was shock to see Fefnir blush.

"But yeah he does not know all of those current events. All he knows what happen to me three months ago," said Magician as she look sad. Athena knows that is not a good sign.

"Oh yeah that. Does he know you are pregnant?" asked Athena. Fefnir has an anger look now as he still wants to know which human has done that to Magician.

"Yes he does. Though he still wanted to be near me and is willing to raise the child as if it was his own," said Magician.

"That is good. He is a strong person if does that," said Athena. Fefnir was not surprise that he stands up and be a man.

"If he keeps it up, he will ended up being like me," said Fefnir. Athena looks at him.

"And what that supposed to mean," said Athena in an angry sarcastic tone. Fefnir looks at Athena.

"Meaning he will do things like holding the child, feeding it, change its diapers and loving it," said Fefnir.

"As well as being the grocery slave, staying up all night, getting puked everywhere from the child, and the taxi driver if the child is sick," Fefnir thought.

"Oh the father jobs," said Magician. Fefnir shakes his head and has a tad fake smile.

"Yeah, the father jobs," said Fefnir as he did not want to show Magician and Athena his true feelings.

"Father jobs alright. Whatever Athena cracks the whip on me," Fefnir thought as he started to walk into a room.

"Hey Fefnir have you finish installing the crib already?" asked Athena. Fefnir looks at Athena.

"No but I am going to finish it today," said Fefnir, "I need to find what language they put this thing in and get it started."

"Well I need to leave and get more clothes for Chorus," said Athena. Fefnir was happy to hear that and hoping she takes Chorus with her.

"Oh I forgot Chorus is at our room," said Athena as she was got up and went to the halls. She finds Chorus having one of the bolts to her crib in their room. Athena grabbed the bolt and hold Chorus.

"Oh no you don't sweetie. That thing is yucky," said Athena. Chorus, a light complex human girl with green eyes and red hair, makes some baby noises.

"Well I might as well take Chorus with me. I have a stroller so at least I can pick something out," said Athena.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Omega's Worries**

Omega had seen how things change within the city. He learned from Marone that Athena and Fefnir is raising a human child. Omega thought it might be good to take advice from Fefnir then again he is shocked to think Fefnir a father type. He did not complain. He walked in to Guardian HQ and Marone tries to find Magician.

"Hey Omega come over here," said Leviathan. Omega followed Leviathan as she looks out for Marone.

"Is there a reason you want to hide from Marone?" asked Omega to Leviathan. Leviathan sighs.

"Frankly, I am not the type that wants to go out 24/7. Sure it sounds nice but I am not single. I have a guy that I want to spend my life with," said Leviathan.

"So you are avoiding her as much as possible," said Omega. Leviathan shakes her head.

"She is a nice girl and all but enough is enough. I have limits and I tried to limit Harpy with his work," said Leviathan, "I just wanted him to relax when he needs it, but also I have to be firm with myself. Especially, when I am engage to him."

"Congratulations," said Omega as he was surprised to hear that. Leviathan knows that he just came back last night but did not know if he talk to anyone.

"Thanks. I just that girl to understand there is times where I have limits as well," said Leviathan, "Like Strider and Phantom. Those two are a married couple and they limit themselves."

"They are married??" asked Omega who looked in shock some more. Leviathan has the hint that Omega did have all the news.

"Yes they are, it was like a month ago," said Leviathan, "It was a sudden wedding and the only people who were invited was X, Harpuia, Fefnir, and myself."

"I see," said Omega. Leviathan looks around and Marone is no longer in sight and she sighs.

"I see. Well I have to find Zero," said Omega. As soon he left Leviathan sight he saw Marone hugging Axl. Omega looks at Axl who is dumbfounded. Omega shakes his head and went to Zero's room. Zero was there but not Iris.

"Omega glad you are up," said Zero. Omega looks at Zero who is in his serious tone.

"I have something to ask you as well," said Omega. Meanwhile… Athena and Magician found cute clothes that fits on human newborns and infants.

"Hey this looks adorable pink dress," said Athena as she looks at the size. It was too small for Chorus.

"Hey do you know what the gender of your kid is going to be?" asked Athena to Magician.

"I don't know. I never ask my doctor about it. Though I do wanted to be a boy. But if it is a girl it is fine as well," said Magician.

"I hope it is a girl. That way you can change its clothes put pretty dresses and it spends some time with it more," said Athena.

"Yeah you are right for that but I do want a boy. So I can handle some things and have Omega teach him some things as a father figure," said Magician.

"Well I hope Fefnir is done when we get back. I would like to try on these dresses on Chorus," said Athena. Meanwhile… Omega left Zero's room which now has him worry about Iris. Iris has told everything to Zero but lately she hasn't. Omega wonders why she acts like she does. Marone came by and smiled.

"Hey Omega want to go to the mess hall. I am sure you are hungry," said Marone. Omega sighs.

"No I am fine. I just need to talk to Prairie and tell her about my mission," said Omega. Marone smiles at Omega.

"Ok well when you are done want to have lunch with me?" asked Marone. Omega shakes his head.

"I will be at Iris house having lunch with her. I did promise her that," said Omega. Marone then smiles again.

"Then want to have some fun at the park?" asked Marone hoping to get some time with Omega which Omega sighs.

"Maybe tomorrow," said Omega as he walks towards Prairies room. Marone has a smile and try to have a whole day tomorrow with Omega. Omega knock on Prairie's room and Prairie open's it.

"Oh hello Omega. Please come in. And tell me everything about the mission of Operation Space," said Prairie. Meanwhile… Athena and Magician went to the cash register and pay for the clothes. Magician found her stalker and taps Athena.

"Athena that human right there wearing black trench coat and black pants and red shirt," whispered Magician. Athena look at the black trench coat guy and saw the short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Ok well lets stick together. I think he will not harm both females," whispered Athena back to Magician. The guy watch Magician and Athena as they paid and leave the store. He has a sick smile. Magician felt scared but again knows that Athena will help her out. Both walk into busy streets and the guy follows them it was not until a dark corner where the two girls thought they lost him.

"Well well, a returning victim and she brought a friend over," said the guy in a husky voice. Athena turned around and look at the guy. Magician saw him and try not to look scared.

"What do you want from us?" asked Athena in a serious tone. The guy smiled at Magician.

"It seems you are going to keep that child. I like to see if it grows like me," said the guy. Athena now is pissed off.

"Leave us alone," said Athena. The guy started to advance and Athena put Magician and Chorus behind her.

"What is this you are not afraid of me?" asked the guy. Athena stared at the guy and was not afraid at all.

"Magician, take Chorus to your house along with all of our merchandise. I will be there to pick her up," said Athena. Magician took off running and the guy want the pursuit but stopped by Athena.

"I see you will be my next victim," said the rapist. As he tries to pin Athena, Athena smacked the human across the face and he hit the wall. Athena walks up to the guy but the guy pulls a gun and fire at Athena. Athena tries to react but got hit on the shoulder which she is bleeding and sparking at the same time.

"You are a reploid," said the guy as he was shock to notice that. Athena tries to go get the guy but he left the scene before she manages to get him. Meanwhile… Magician ran all the way to her apartment and ran into her room and lock it. She also have the clothes and stroller inside the room with her. While she add it she placed a seal, she heard Iris moving around.

"Hello is anyone else is here," said Iris. Rider entered and saw Iris. Iris looks at Rider.

"Hi Iris. How are you feeling?" asked Rider as she knows that Iris was mad last night.

"I am still mad at Marone. How dare she use Zero like that?" asked Iris in a harsh tone.

"I know she had done her tricks to Axl as well. However, Axl is dumbfound when it comes to that. Which I find it hilarious. Though his leash is still short," said Rider. Iris giggles.

"When is his leash is not," said Iris jokingly to Rider. Rider smiles at Iris and soon the two laughs.

"Well she can play her tricks but sooner or later someone will kill her for doing that," said Rider.

"Yeah I know. It is just that every time she gets near Zero or is in the same room as him. I get frustrated and wanted to kill her. But I made a promise not to kill humans," said Iris.

"Yeah I know that feeling. I had that feeling ever since I was created. Though I never really harmed one but one does harm me," said Rider.

"Lets change the subject," said Iris. The two hear knock on the door. Iris open up to see Omega.

"Hello Omega," said Iris. Omega looks at Iris and at Rider. Rider was surprised that Omega is up and about.

"May I come in," said Omega. Rider smiles as well as Iris. Both girls were happy to see him and tell news.

"Please come in," said Iris. Omega came in and Rider sit down on a seat in the living room.

"Want anything to drink," said Iris. Omega looks at Iris and sighs. Rider has a look that something is bothering him.

"No thanks," said Omega. Iris get a glass of water for Rider as she knows that he probably need the current events.

"Well I know you came back but so far what you have heard and I tried to fill in the blanks," said Rider.

"I can wait for that. I just need to know what was bothering Iris. From what I heard she left HQ," said Omega.

"It is nothing," said Iris. Rider knows the truth and looks at Iris in an evil way hoping to get her attention.

"Well if it is nothing then why are you still avoiding Marone," said Rider. Omega listen carefully. Iris breaks the glass before she gives it to Rider in midways her walking.

"That no good of a human has no right to play guys like a fiddle. Especially Zero," said Iris as she now have her anger speaks.

"I see. So she does not only makes Magician miserable but anybody else as well," said Omega.

"Not everyone. She has not made me mad yet," said Rider. Iris was about to say something until they heard a thud on the door. Rider opens up and saw Athena bleeding on her arm and sparking.

"ATHENA!" shouted Rider in shock Omega got Athena and did saw her arm bleeding heavily. Iris anger now turns to shock as she go get water.

"That human is going to die," said Athena as she was mad. Omega did not know what she is talking about.

"What human?" asked Omega. Athena looks at Omega and looks at the girls in the room.

"The human that raped Magician. Magician and I went shopping and he followed us. I told Magician to run back to her place as I caught up with her," said Athena.

"Magician where is she?" asked Omega now worried for her safety. Rider hasn't seen her but placed her hands on Athena.

"Here let me use some magic to stop the bleeding. But it won't last long," said Rider.

"Wait Athena you said she is here?" asked Iris. Athena nods her head. Omega started to get up and look for her in every room except one room.

"She is not in any of the rooms," said Omega as Rider finished her spell. Rider looks at the room where Magician has her spell.

"If anything Chorus would of cry if she is not near mom or dad," said Athena. Rider looks at Athena.

"Where is Chorus," said Rider. Athena looks at Rider and sighs. Iris tries to open the door and got shocked.

"She is with Magician. I told her to take Chorus with her while I handle her rapist," said Athena.

"Well that human does have a death wish when Fefnir is going to find out," said Rider.

"Fefnir is not going to find out. As long as no one tells him. I do not need him to have another charges against him as he already have two," said Athena.

"Let me guess assault and battery and arsenal charges," said Rider. Athena looks at Rider.

"The assault and battery on a human. And right on the dot on the arsenal charges," said Athena, "Though this human is mine. No one and I mean no one has the nerve to shoot me and get away with it as well as raping my friend." Athena stops and realize who she sound like.

"Oh dear I sound like Fefnir just now," said Athena. Omega looks at Athena oddly.

"Well you are dating him," said Rider. Athena looks at Rider and smiles that she might have to be on a leash.

"You both should get married. I do mean you both now living in the same house and raising Chorus together," said Iris.

"Actually since all of you here. I have news about that I am getting married with Fefnir," said Athena. Iris and Rider smile as Omega was in shock.

"Good for you," said Iris and Rider in unison. Rider still looks at the seal and knows which one Magician puts.

"Well I can get Chorus out of the room," said Rider. Rider started to chant and soon her chant ended the seal break and Rider opens the door. Magician started a seal and Rider use her chains and tied up Magician.

"Hey Magician do not be paranoid," said Rider. Magician was started to be in tears as Chorus started to cry Athena walks up to Chorus and holds her.

"Shhh.. Mommy is here. It is ok Chorus," said Athena as Omega look at the red hair infant child.

"It is natural Omega. She has no hair dyed and I won't let her have her hair dyed," said Athena. Omega turns to see Magician. Rider take off the chains before Magician runs and hugs Omega.

"I better heal you before you leave today Athena if you do not want Fefnir to know," said Iris. Athena nods and the four girls left Magician's room and the seal break that Rider did was temporarily. Magician seal went back on and Magician cries on Omega's shoulder.

"Shhh…. I am here now," said Omega as Magician still cries as Omega holds her in his arms.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Trouble with the Females**

Days has passed and the news about Axl and Rider being boyfriend and girlfriend had started to take its toll to two people. Omega was shock to hear but happy for Rider. Marone on the other hand was not. Though she face the fact he is taken. Axl has hidden things at Fefnir's house. He start knocking at Fefnir's house.

"Who is it?" asked Athena. Axl was sweating bullets but he choked his fear and explain.

"It is just me Axl," said Axl. Athena opens the door and look at Axl. Athena was still not in the brightest mood but she tries not to show it.

"Come on in. Just be careful not to step on any of Chorus's toys," said Athena. Axl walks in carefully and picks some of the toys. Chorus reach her hand for the toy that Axl has. Chorus makes some noise and Axl's attention is now to Chorus who has this puppy sad face as she tries to reach for the toy. Axl gave the toy to Chorus who is now looks the happy little human child ever. Fefnir comes out and see Axl.

"Fefnir I came for my magazines," said Axl. Fefnir looks at Axl as he hidden the magazines away from Athena.

"Oh yeah your magazines," said Fefnir. Axl followed Fefnir to his room and got his weapon magazine, fight tactic magazine and porn magazine. Axl forgot his porn magazine was mixed with the other magazines. His face was red.

"Oh do not forget this one. I do enjoy looking at it from time to time but not good when you have a child crawling everywhere and getting into stuff," said Fefnir as he handed the porn magazine.

"You look at this too," said Axl in shock. Fefnir smiles and whispered something in Axl's ear.

"I just look at it when Athena is not around as well as Chorus," said Fefnir. Axl look at Fefnir in shock.

"I will deliver them later today," said Fefnir. Axl looks at Fefnir and sighs. He knows that he needs them back.

"Ok just make sure you give them all back," said Axl. Axl left and Athena looks at Fefnir with a smile on her face.

"He just have some fighting tactics and gun usage magazines," said Fefnir. Athena has her suspicion on Fefnir as Axl already left.

"And which one is not useful for Chorus. I do think she won't be looking into those anytime soon," said Athena.

"It is nothing special, Axl just wanted his magazines and I am going to give it back to him," said Fefnir. Athena has her suspicion but want to talk to Rider about Axl's magazines. She grabbed Chorus and everything that she needs to Magician's Apartment. Rider opens the door.

"Oh hello Athena. What bring you and Chorus here?" asked Rider. Magician comes out of her room and looks at Athena.

"I have a question for you. Do you know what type of magazines that Axl has. Because Fefnir was looking at them," said Athena.

"I have no clue myself. Though it would be fun to spy on them when they at least suspected. I have done that so many times with Axl already," said Rider.

"Well I want to know and Fefnir is going to deliver those magazines later today. Knowing him, he delivers those magazines somewhere in the afternoon when the sun sets," said Athena.

"Well then we might as well spy during that time," said Rider. Magician came out and hearing these two plotting against Fefnir and Axl.

"Ok I won't ask what are you two are doing but by the sound of it. I do not want to know," said Magician.

"You do not have to know but can I ask you a favor," said Athena as Magician sighs.

"Ok tell me what it is," said Magician as she probably is going to do some work or look after something.

"Can you watch Chorus for me tonight? I do want to know what is my future husband is doing while I am away with Chorus," said Athena.

"Sure. I need the practice now until my child comes out. Just hoping that I will be in a better mood in the future instead of now," said Magician.

"You are still worried about that creep," said Athena. Magician is worried about that guy showing up but more of her cousin.

"It is more of my family than some stranger," said Magician. Athena smiles and looks at Magician.

"I know some point your cousin has to leave. She probably will leave sometime this week or so," said Athena.

"I hope it is sooner. No offense I do love my cousin as she is but it just her attitude towards me is what got me down. She always thinks she is better than me in every way and all I am is," said Magician.

"You do not need to say any more. We know what she treats you. It is wrong of her to do that to her own family member. Though we do notice that she is getting in Iris nerves as well. Leviathan tries to avoid her. I do not blame her," said Athena.

"Not to mention Dynamo normally stays after he gave his message. I think Marone even scare him off. I thought Dynamo only is scared of Illumina," said Rider.

"Well I think he is trying to avoid her for the fact he does not want her to get killed. We all know Illumina is capable of killing someone," said Magician.  
"Well if he is, then I gave him props for that. Though I think it is more than saving her butt," said Athena.

"He does not like Marone at all. He complains about her at the museum when he talks to Illumina. Illumina does keep a close eye on Marone but Dynamo always left before she gets the chance to do any physical activity," said Rider.

"Well my cousin is a loose canon. I do not blame Iris nor anyone who do not like her to avoid her," said Magician, "At least they do not have to deal with her every time she decides to visit."

"Why does she wants to visit? You told me that your aunt and Marone do not want to see you at all," said Rider.

"It is the opposite. I do not want to see them. I change address every 6 months so they do not track me and I change jobs for that reason as well," said Magician, "Though I started to like the work of the museum and work there for years. My cousin always tries to find me just to visit and torture me whenever she can."

"So you being in armor was for her not to find you and that is the reason why you rather be called Magician instead of Gwen," said Rider.

"Part of the reason. The other reason I have done that is to hide myself from stalkers that follow me. I find out that I still have one," said Magician as she looks down.

"Lets change the subject," said Athena as she notice that Magician is getting depress.

"Well I am going back to my room do not worry I take care of Chorus. Though like I said, I want to be in a better mood in the future instead of now," said Magician.

"Something tells me you will. Just be glad that you have all of us as your friends to back you up. Also be glad that there is a guy who loves you and cares for you in the same manner as you are to him," said Athena.  
"You think so," said Magician as she is still in her depress mode. Rider looks at her.

"We know so. Magician, Omega has risked his live to save you one too many times. He is not doing this because you are human and you are fragile. He does this because he loves you. Somewhere in his heart he holds you in high grounds more than anyone in the world. Do not lose that what you have. Heck I am grateful that Axl does not mind taking abuse from me," said Rider.  
"He loves you too much to keep you away. Though he is a strange reploid of acting dumbfound on Marone," said Athena.

"Yeah but I think he does that on purpose. If he was single he probably would let her get away with things. Though I do not know. I am not Axl even though I am dating the guy," said Rider.

"Though Magician if you feel like you can't handle the pressure do not be afraid to ask Omega for help. He won't mind to help you out," said Athena, "If any trouble he will be there in a heartbeat."

"You sounded so sure," said Magician as she started to cry, "Angel had left me and what makes you both sure."

"Because Omega is not like Angel. Angel does not know what he is missing and Omega knows you too well. Omega wants to keep you. He really does not like the fact he sees you crying and hurt. Why is it when you are feeling down he comes here in a heartbeat to comfort you," said Rider, "He is not obligated to do that. In fact he does it because he rather see you happy than anything else."

"Do not underestimate his love for you. He is willing to love you until the day he is in scrap pieces," said Athena, "Heck if he is ever in scrap pieces I would rebuild him again so that he would still protect you and love you."

"I never thought anyone would care so deeply for me. I thought it probably is a one time thing and it is gone," sobbed Magician as she tried to calm down.

"Look. Athena loves Fefnir even though he likes to challenge people or accepts challenges. Which at times get Fefnir into trouble. She does not change the fact she has feelings for him and vice versa," said Rider.

"Magician take it from me who is marrying a hothead reploid. It does not matter who the person is or the bad relationships of the past. Everyone deserves a second chance. I had a bad relationship before. I was still in my child body but I did understand the word love and how to love. The only thing is back then the reploid use my smarts to build him some weapon that he used to kill humans and reploids alike. I was blind from his mass murder until he tried to kill me. I thought that day is the last time I would fall in love with anybody. 700 years later. I have met Fefnir and fall in love with him. He did not like me at first. I think that all change when I look like how I am now," said Athena, "We all have stories of bad relationships that never worked out."

"You think it will work out?" asked Magician. Athena and Rider smiles at Magician.

"Of course it will work out. He did keep his promises. And he won't break them. I have not seen him breaking any promise he gave you," said Athena.

"I… I…" sobbed Magician as she started to cry. Magician can't help herself as she was in a horrible mood and ran into her room locking it.

"Rider call Omega. I think Magician needs more time with him," said Athena. As soon as Rider was about to dial there was a knock on the door. Athena opens it and saw Omega.

"Athena what are you doing here?" asked Omega. Athena sighs as she looks at Omega.

"Try to ask Rider for some help. We both have issues with our loved ones," said Athena, "Though it is minor things that both Rider and I need to find out. However I do need a sitter for Chorus just in case if I am going to kill Fefnir."

"I might as well watch over her," said Omega as he took the job. Rider smiles at Omega as she hangs up the phone.

"Good both you and Magician can watch Chorus. Though you need to cheer her up. She looks more down than ever," said Athena. Omega knows about it and it was his reason he came.

"Leviathan told me what happened. I suspected she is going through horrible experiences with her cousin. I am going to cheer her up as much as possible," said Omega.

"Thanks Omega," said Athena as Rider and her left the room. Omega knocks at Magicians door. Magician was going to put a seal but instead open it. To her surprise it was Omega.

"Omega," said Magician as the first thing she wanted to do is hug him. Omega holds her tightly. Magician just cried on Omega as he holds her.

"It is ok. I am here," said Omega. Magician did not want him to let go of her as million thoughts of the conversation of her cousin and what Athena and Rider told her is in her head. She did not want to feel this bad and yet Omega is near her keeping her comfort. She knows one thing that Athena and Rider says is true. Omega does care for her and she knows it now. Not even her cousin can take away what she work hard to keep Omega in her arms.

"Omega," sobbed Magician. Omega looked at her face as she was still crying. He knows that she is still feeling miserable.

"Shhh… you do not need to say a word," said Omega as he kissed Magician. Magician embrace the kiss and all was bothering her went away. Meanwhile… It was afternoon and the sun has set. Rider and Athena has waited within Guardian HQ for Fefnir heading to Axl's room. It did not fail. Fefnir arrived on time and has few magazines with him. Axl let Fefnir in and the two girls waited for Fefnir went in. The two girls were hearing Axl and Fefnir making happy sounds. Axl broke the sounds and revealed what type of magazines Fefnir brought.

"See why I like these," said Axl, "I just have to hide them because I do not like Rose asking me questions when she cleans. Also I do not want Rider to know," said Axl.

"Axl let me tell you something. When it comes to women and porn. They won't allow it. That is why we look at it behind their back. Though hiding the stash from them it takes technique," said Fefnir. Athena and Rider look mad but then Athena moved Rider out the door and whispered something in her ear.

"Hey why don't we let them fight for it. Tag team you and me vs. them two. Winner us. They lose the porn and lose everything except their sub armor," whispered Athena. Rider likes the idea and goes with it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Fight for Keeping the Porn**

Rider and Athena both kicked the door down. Fefnir has this weird look on his face as he got caught. Axl cloaked himself tried to hide from both Rider and Athena.

"So that was what you are looking at," said Athena. Fefnir does not know what to do or what to say. He stood there like he sees a ghost.

"Ok lets go," said Athena as she pulled Fefnir by the arms and helmet. Fefnir knows this means that he is going to get his butt kicked to kingdom come.

"Where are we going Athena," said Fefnir as she drags him. Everyone looks at the two as she took him to the training room. Rider cloaked herself outside and Axl thought he was safe. Axl was about to jolt until he was tackled to the ground. Rider reveal herself and Axl looks at her thinking he is dead.

"You are coming too. Athena better wait for me," said Rider as she drags Axl. Axl looks at Rider.

"Oh come on I did nothing wrong," said Axl. Rider looks at the black reploid with an evil look.

"Oh really, according to my ears and what Fefnir said those were your magazines so you going to have the same punishment or worse depends on my mood today," said Rider.

"I…uhhh…" choked Axl as he was getting dragged as well. Rider takes him to the training room. Athena and Rider toss both Fefnir and Axl to the ground facing them.

"What are we going to do here," said Axl as Rider smiles at him. Athena has that same smile.

"Since you both like looking at that soo much then how about we battle for it. If you win you will have the porn, but if we win, the porn will be burned," said Athena. Axl heard that and cries.

"Since this is a challenge you got yourself a deal," said Fefnir regarding who is going against.

"Ok this is how it will work. You have to beat both of us. Even if one is down you have to worry with the other," said Rider.

"Tag team ok you got yourself a deal," said Axl as he loads his gun. Fefnir has his twin busters ready. Athena has her retractable staff ready. Rider did not have her weapon but she knows that her weapon and spells are good enough. Athena did the first attack and Fefnir start shooting at Athena. Rider cloak herself and was ready for Axl to shoot.

"Axl bullets," said Axl as he fired his gun at Athena. Rider blocks it with a varies of chains.

"Shadow Chains," said Rider as she has her chains going in every direction. Axl and Fefnir dodges them and Rider is using them for her cover ground. She likes being on the advantage side which the two cannot handle Rider when she is either near a wall or using the chains as a platform. Axl cloaked himself as he was trying to shoot Athena. Fefnir use his twin buster shots at Athena. Athena dodges them and also uses Rider's chains as platforms. She also use them as lever as she tries to hit Fefnir. Fefnir smirked and fire his buster gun at Athena.

"Heh. I think you are going soft on me," said Fefnir as he spoke too soon. Athena has wind blasted on him and he felt the fire going toward his direction as well as the wind. Fefnir looks at Athena.

"I guess not," said Fefnir as he went again using the twin busters. This time he tries to shake the ground. Rider uses the chains and hold on to them. Axl fell out of his cloaking and Athena jumps out of the way grabbing the chains.

"Axl, I can see you," said Rider as she shot a harpoon with a chain on it. Axl shot the direction of the chain and find out it was a spell.

"Yeah thanks a lot Fefnir," said Axl. Fefnir did not care as he tries to go against Athena. Athena is getting the upper hand as Axl shot at Athena. Athena did not have time to react and was hit by the bullet. Fefnir use the advantage to go against Athena. Rider intervene with Fefnir's shot with a spell.

"Shadows of the fiend help me out and get this enemy his own medicine," said Rider as the shadow Fefnir attacks the original Fefnir. Axl looks at Rider as she was now changing course to Axl.

"Great I forgot we have to deal with a witch," said Axl as he looks at Rider. Rider looks at Axl and smiles.

"Hey you are dating this witch," said Rider in a smart remark that annoyed Axl. Fefnir recovered as well as Athena. Both of them targeted each other. Rider now focus on Axl who is in a distance for her. Fefnir shot at the chains and they started to dissipated. 

"Wait those can't stand light. Fefnir keep shooting at the chains and we do not worry about Athena and Rider using the chains," said Axl.

"Ok wallboy," said Fefnir as he shoots at the chains. Rider knows her chain advantage was not going to work but went after Axl. Athena got close to Fefnir and knock him down. Axl keep his focus on Rider, but Rider cloak herself again and this time she is using the walls as an advantage. Athena now pinned Fefnir and Fefnir cannot move. Axl tries to shoot at Athena but dropped his gun when he turned upside down by a varies of chains wrapping him and pulling him up toward the ceiling. Axl now hanging upside down saw the pinned Fefnir and his gun that is in the floor. His arms, legs, hands, and feet are wrapped in chains. He look at his torso which where the chains are covered that area. Rider de-cloak herself and is hanging on her chains.

"Athena we won," said Rider. Axl has this cry look on his face as he saw Fefnir and himself are stuck.

"Actually there is another part that we did not tell you about," said Athena. Athena went to Fefnir's ear and whispered something. Fefnir has this shock look and a smile on his face.

"I take that anytime of day," said Fefnir as he got up with Athena. Fefnir looks at Axl hanging.

"Wallboy, you can keep the porn. I am heading home now," said Fefnir as he walks with Athena.

"So Axl, the porn got to go," said Rider. Axl looks at Rider then saw X and Zero looking from the doorway.

"Well what is going to be, I won this battle and that means you have to give them up," said Rider.

"I will give them up. Can I get down from here?" asked Axl. Rider looks at Axl and looks at the two watchers.

"Hello X and Zero," said Rider as she swings back and forth Axl. Zero looks at Axl.

"It looks like she got you good. I take it you did something reckless again," said Zero.

"To deserve this no. I did not do anything," said Axl and Rider keeps swinging Axl back and forth harder.

"All he did is hiding porn away from me and I was going to destroy it," said Rider. Zero and X shakes their head.

"You are hopeless Axl. Rule number 1. If you dating a girl then you should treat her well. Those things are not good for you and you need to get rid of them," said Zero. X left the room ahead of time.

"Speaking of which, Zero did you talk to Iris today? She seems a little ticked off this morning," said Rider.

"I tried to talk to her but she is avoiding me for some apparent reason," said Zero. Rider looks at Zero.

"I take it Marone was somewhere in the room," said Rider. Zero looks at Rider and the hanging Axl.

"Well something tells me Marone did something to made her mad but she is not telling me what exactly," said Zero.

"Well I am trying to talk to her tonight. She is staying with Illumina so I am going to ask Illumina and Dynamo if I can stay the night. I need to talk to Iris," said Zero as he grit his teeth when he says Dynamo.

"Well do that soon. In the meantime Axl here is going through all his magazines and throw the porn out," said Rider.

"Ok I will," said Zero as he left. Axl wanted to cry when Rider mention to throw his porn out, but suck it up until Zero left.

"Oh well I take it you won't like the other part of the bet," said Rider. Axl looks at Rider depressed until she whispers something to his ear. He has the same shock look as Fefnir and smile.

"You mean that?" asked Axl. Rider has a smile on her face as she is ready to go through with her end of the bargain.

"Ok you win the porn will be gone right after you untie me of course," said Axl. Rider smiles as she ported both Axl and herself to a cave she uses to torture people.

"Right here in this cave. And we both do not come back until morning," said Rider. Axl has a nervous look but smile as though he is not. Meanwhile… Chorus fell asleep and Magician looks at her. She only smile at the little child who is sleeping. She notice that how little children can look so peaceful and calm. Magician lost her weary look as she sees Omega sleeping in the couch. Magician goes to the extra room and pulled out a blanket for Omega. She walks towards Omega and cover him in a blanket. She then walks quietly towards outside as she saw the night sky. She looks at the stars and the full moon.

"Thank you whoever is out there listening to my prayers and bringing Omega back to me," Magician thought. She stares outside looking at the stars that were shining and twinkling. Omega looks at Magician as the moonlight hit her. Omega walks quietly and starts to wrap his arms around Magicians waist.

"Are you ok?" asked Omega. Magician looks at Omega who startles her. She looks at him.

"Yeah I am fine. You just startle me a bit," said Magician as she looks at Omega as the moonlight hits him as well.

"You were just staring at space," said Omega. Magician looks at Omega and sighs a little.

"I was staring at it. I have been for years. Most of the time I have stared at it waiting for your return. I normally come out at night watching the stars and try to find a sign you were coming back," said Magician.

"Well I am here now. So you do not have to worry about that," said Omega as he looks at Magician.

"I know but when you are away, I find some beauty of the stars radiated in the sky," said Magician. Omega looks at the sky.

"I see. You want to be alone then," said Omega as he looks at Magician. Magician did not move.

"I would like the company if you watch it with me," said Magician. Omega smiles as the two people watches the night sky.

"I see why people like to look at the stars. It bring beauty out not just the sky. It also brings out the beauty out on other people as well," said Omega as he was referring to Magician.

"I can agree on that," said Magician as she looks at Omega. Magician leans back at Omega whom she kisses.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Mallira's Reincarnation**

Days has pass and Mallira started not to feel well as a cyber elf. Griag another cyber elf has troubles sleeping too. Griag is a new cyber elf to the museum. Although Griag has helped Dr. Marril while Mallira helped Athena more often, Griag has been having dreams that he was a reploid name Girouette. Mallira find that cute that he was a reploid but she started to feel like she was once one herself. Her and Griag have left together and fly towards Guardian HQ. Griag started to have flashbacks and was scared.  
"Mallira! I am not liking this can we go back to the museum?" asked Griag. Mallira looks at Griag.

"No if you are really the reploid extraordinaire Girouette of the Giro Express you have to know," said Mallira.

"You do not know who you are," said Griag. Mallira gave Griag an evil look and keep on pressing forward.

"Mallira wait," said Griag. Mallira has flown pass Axl, Leviathan, Harpuia, Sniper, and other people. Griag follows her until two cyber elves bumped into Zero and Iris.

"Mallira what are you doing here?" asked Iris. Griag was shock to see mother elf up and running.

"Mother elf can you tell Mallira to stop going on a quest of finding out what my dream meant," said Griag.

"You are not going to give up now are you," asked Mallira. Iris looks at Mallira and Griag.

"What do you mean Mallira?" asked Iris. Zero looks at the spunky little cyber elf and the other one as well.

"Well you know that we cyber elves were once reploids before we die and reborn as cyber elves," said Mallira.

"Yes what about it?" asked Iris. Mallira looks at Iris and looks at Griag who is trying to fly away.

"Well Griag here been having dreams that he was once a reploid name Girouette," said Mallira.

"I am not sure about it so can we go back," said Griag. Mallira looks at Griag and fly next to him.

"I am not going until we find out for sure," said Mallira. Griag looks at Iris trying to plead her.

"Please mother elf help me," said Griag. Zero looks at the two cyber elves and smiled.

"Of course we are going to help you," said Iris. Griag felt relieved that Iris is going to talk some sense at Mallira.

"Lets get started, Mallira," said Iris as Griag now have two people against him. He knows that this is not going anywhere. The more the two cyber elves traveled the more of Griag started to have flashbacks. He reached to Laura's and Girouette's room and find Model Z and Model X. That is where it hits him. Griag was exerting an energy that hits to Iris, Zero, and Mallira. Iris, Zero, and Mallira saw Girouette helping Prairie. Also they saw Girouette's company booming. All of his dreams and all what he was tossing and turning, are becoming a reality illusion. Iris, Zero, and Mallira were seeing every memory that Griag has stored when he was Girouette. Even his love for Prairie. Zero was shock to see how Girouette resembles him only difference is the glasses. Once the energy has dissipated all three were shock to see. Griag started to cry.

"Griag, you are so brave when you helping someone you really love," said Mallira. Griag couldn't help but still crying.

"Well we found out who you were," said Zero coldly to Griag as he tries to hide the fact he is still shock.

"Zero that is not nice," said Mallira, "How would you like it you were completely oblivious about your life and then find out sooner or later."

"Been there done that," said Zero. Mallira gave Zero an evil look which Zero stared at Mallira.

"Now why are you giving the same look that Alia gave me," said Zero. Mallira just heard that name as hear all the conversations she had in the past with Zero.

"Alia? Who is Alia?" asked Iris. Zero remembers that Iris hadn't met Alia. Zero sighs.

"A navigator that has feelings for X," said Zero. Mallira then snapped at Zero as would Alia have done.

"No I don't what gives that information out like that. It is strictly intolerable for anyone say something like that," said Mallira as she caught herself.

"Uh-huh so the cyber elf Mallira is actually Alia," said Zero. Mallira now has an embarrassing look on her face.

"So the navigator/weapon's builder/ scientist extraordinaire Alia is really you. No wonder you know more than Dr. Marril," said Griag.

"Th-that is all in the past," stuttered Mallira. Zero gave a look to Mallira and the cyber elf gave an evil look at Zero.

"Yeah the past comes to haunt you now doesn't it," said Zero. Mallira sighs and looks down.

"Hey buddy I would apologize to the lady right now," said Griag. Zero looks at Griag in shock and then saw Mallira who is starting to cry.

"Sorry," said Zero under his breath. Mallira knows this is not the first time that Zero has hurt her feelings.

"Next time be careful what you say," said Mallira. Zero started to leave and Iris stayed behind.

"Mallira, must remember something in the past," said Iris. Mallira looks at Iris and sighs.

"I know what you want to ask. You want to know how is Zero is before he met Ceil right?" asked Mallira.

"Y-yes," said Iris. Mallira tries to recollect her thoughts and look at the reploid that she called mother elf.

"Mother Elf, Zero was different when I was still Alia. He was cold hearted to everyone. I sometimes got into arguments but all in all he still is a good friend of mine," said Mallira.

"So after my death he turned cold and then later on forgot about his past and fell in love with another woman. Now he is back with me," said Iris as she sighs. Mallira knows that is the sound of depression.

"If he loves you that much back then something tells me he is not going to change that," said Mallira.

"Yeah I know. He needs someone to help him to guide him," said Iris. Mallira looks at Iris.

"He has one as of right now," said Mallira. Iris looks at Mallira the cyber elf as Mallira speaks.

"You," said Mallira. Iris still has this sad look on her face as she thinks that Marone is taking Zero away.

"And besides Zero pays more attention to you than to anyone else. Not even that snob of a human that is Magician's cousin," said Mallira.

"Are talking about me behind my back," said Magician. Mallira sighs of relief that it was not Marone.

"No we are talking about something else," said Mallira. Iris looks at Magician as she looks a little bit better than last time she saw her.

"We were discovering Mallira's and Griag's past life. They both were reploids," said Iris.

"Yeah Griag here is Girouette the reploid extraordinaire and famous for Giro express," said Mallira.

"Hey I won't say anything about me, Alia," said Griag as he looks mad at Mallira. Mallira looks at Griag.

"You mean you are the famous Navigator Alia?" asked Magician. Mallira did not think of her famous back then.

"The one and only," said Griag. Iris looks down as she heard that. She too was a navigator herself.

"Well I am not the only navigator. Mother Elf was one herself," said Mallira. Iris still has that depress look.

"She was??" asked Griag as it was a shock to him. Magician looks at the cyber elves.

"Yeah she helped X and Zero on huge missions before I came in as a navigator. Though I also heard from X that Zero have loved her deeply. I wouldn't pass him if she is very caring and he cares about her," said Mallira.  
"So you do remember your pass life then all this time," said Magician. Mallira looks at Magician.

"I was not sure about my past life. I know that we cyber elves are reploid spirits getting a second chance being here in this world. However, my memories activated when I see Zero. I kept myself hidden all this time because I couldn't face him. I did not have the huge explosion of memories until X shows up. I cried I want to do a lot of things that I wished I have done but didn't. I just want to face the fact that I can't touch a human or reploid without wasting my powers and die," said Mallira.

"Mallira, I did not know you cried too," said Griag. Magician looks at Griag and Mallira.

"Yeah. All this was like years ago. I did except the fact that I can heal without touching people which makes me last longer here," said Mallira.

"Yeah that technique works real well with me too," said Griag as he looks down and sad.

"Though I would like to be a reploid again and be with Prairie again," said Griag. Iris started to cry.

"I would like to tell X how I feel as Alia. Though I know at the state as I am now. It won't happen," said Mallira.

"Well just face the facts that we won't be back as reploids anytime soon," said Mallira.

"You still try to find a way for Cyber elves to be in a reploid body," said Griag. Mallira sighs.

"Yes I still am. Though I am not sure if it is going to work. We will be dead when we touch an immobile object. True we will control it but for a short time. I wanted to have it stuck in that body," said Mallira.

"It is impossible for us to do so," said Griag. Magician looks at Iris and the two cyber elves.

"It is not impossible if Iris was once a cyber elf like the rest of you then there is a chance you two will be able," said Magician.

"Mother elf is different. She has all of the powers of the cyber elves. However, we only have one power and that is it," said Griag.

"Though that is true but even she is connected to us. If she can be a reploid once again so can we. It just it needs time," said Mallira.

"If you say so, Mallira. You can keep doing your crazy tests but I tell you right now it will never work," said Griag.

"I won't stop. I have been too long wanting to be back as a reploid. I think anyone wants that chance again," said Mallira.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Destiny's Nightmare Reading and Rider's Brother******

Fate and Destiny had been reading cards to people for the past few days. One night Destiny has a nightmare which Fate has that same one nightmare. Both were in their nightmare and woke up the same time. In the morning, people look at Destiny and Fate. Both look out.

"Hey Destiny how are you," said Rider. Destiny did not answer and Rider looks at her.

"Hey Destiny. Earth to Destiny," said Rider as Destiny finally snaps back to reality.

"Oh hi Rider, I just wondering something," said Destiny. Rider looks at Destiny with one brow up.

"Oh. What could that be," said Rider as she tries to find out what is making Destiny worry.

"It is about a nightmare I had. In the nightmare I was dating someone and I found my brother, he just finishing a soul drain on a reploid and when I use magic on him, he was unaffected. He laughs at me and took off. When I check on the reploid I find Fate dead," said Destiny.

"That is an awful nightmare. Both of you and your sister is close so I would of imagine you woke up crying or something," said Rider.

"That is not the worse part. My sister has the same dream only thing is she was chasing him trying to make him stop or he will be dead. Reaper killed her. She woke up after being killed. I woke up after being shock. She told me about the dream and where we both were connected. The exact same words coming out of our mouth. That is what got me worried. Is it going to happen to us in the future or not is what bothers us," said Destiny.

"Can you or Fate do a reading on that?" asked Rider. Destiny looks at Rider and sighs.

"I wish I can but I cannot look upon myself," said Destiny. Rider shakes her head and looks at Destiny again.

"I mean for you to read your sister Fate. You might find out what both of your dreams meant if they crossed like that," said Rider.

"You are right. I might just read Fate or Fate can read me. Since our dreams intertwined like that," said Destiny.

"Well lets go find Fate and have her tell the paths that might open up to both of you," said Rider. 

"Ok then lets go," said Destiny as both were running to find Fate. Fate was no where to be found in the Guardian HQ. Destiny sighs and looks at Rider.

"She probably is somewhere in the mountains well lets go to the rooftop. I need a breather," said Destiny. Rider and Destiny went outside at the highest point of the floating base. There is where both of them found Fate. Fate was dose off in dreamland and woke up again when the nightmare reoccur again.

"Fate are you ok," said Rider. Fate did not want to tell her dream to Rider or tell her sister that the same dream reoccur again.

"I am fine," lied Fate. Destiny picks up her sister is lying and Rider had picks it up as well.

"Did you have the death dream again?" asked Rider. Fate looks at Rider in shock for her to know that.

"I told her sis. She wants us to read each other's future," said Destiny. Fate got up and look at Destiny.

"You told mines already," said Fate as she knows her fate. Destiny looks at her sister.

"Find the pathway that will come to me. If this dream has any meaning it also should show the dilemma I will have," said Destiny. Fate sighs as she pulls out her cards and start shuffling. Destiny cut the cards and one by one Fate set them into a 9 card diamond shape face down. She flipped the top card to reveal a skeleton. The second she flipped it was in the middle row to the left, has the heart, third flipped in the middle, was a symbol of the deck, fourth card in the right has the symbol of a rainbow, the bottom one reveals a broken heart.

"I take it is true. Our brother will cross paths. Either way the people who will be involve is me, Iris somehow, and whoever you love. The broken heart meaning that either our brother has to die or one of us will. In the dream it strongly have me dead. Though how the cards read Iris I do not know," said Fate.

"I know how. Twice Iris show in my dreams. One trying to heal you but your soul is gone. Second time she is helping me. When she is helping me, she died and have her soul absorbed. Something tells me that the people who were going to die is in the middle. I know that for sure. I may not like it but it is what the cards are telling me," said Destiny. Fate looks down.

"So either way I will get killed by our brother," said Fate as she did not want to believe it.

"Sis you won't unless you love reaper more than a brother," said Destiny. Fate looks down even more. Destiny saw in Fate's eyes that she does.

"I… did," said Fate. Rider looks at Fate in shock and disgusted. Destiny has also a shock look.

"Sis you know the boundary laws about that," said Destiny. Fate looked away and started to raise her voice.

"I know and I let Reaper have that same feeling. We both were wrong. We both have that feeling before we learned magic. Though when he learned it before I have. His attitude change and follow the boundaries. I did not want to let it go. I still did not want to let it go. I have opened Pandora's box and now suffered the consequences," said Fate.

"Fate," said Rider as she feel sympathy for her somewhat. Destiny still was not happy.

"Sis it is not against the boundary laws of magic, it is against our moral reasoning," said Destiny.

"I never believed that moral reasoning and I was against it. I never really understand what it has to do with any of the things we do. Until the boundary laws of magic, I have thought that rule was stupid. As long as my brother is in the opposing side not even care for the people he hurt, I have to stop him and do what I can," said Fate, "I know now it will even cost my life."

"I better get going. I let you two talk it amongst yourselves," said Rider as she left. Rider have thought of her own brother that she wanted to see for years. She sighs as she still has the last letter. The more she looks at it the more angrier she gets. She decided to go and pay a visit anyways.

"Brother I am going to talk to you. Whether your wife likes it or not," said Rider as she left the HQ. She went back home to her apartment and find her letter. She change to her normal human clothing and left the apartment. Rider walks in innerspace and find the houses that she hopes her brother lives. She found the address and sighs. She knocks on the door and hoping that a male answer not a female. The house in the outside was white with yellow trimmings at the windows and door.

"I will get it," said a male voice. A guy opens the door and he is in his early 30's tall, slender, guy with brown hair and brown eyes. He blinks twice as he thinks he sees a ghost.

"I am sorry if I disturb you," said Rider. Rider looks at the guy and knows for sure this is Nathan McGrellen her brother.

"Do I know you miss. You look familiar," said the guy. Rider smiles a tad as she knows.

"I used to be a servant at the McGrellen house. In fact I was build in the McGrellen house. I am Rider McGrellen," said Rider. The guy now is shock but did not care.

"Rider," said the guy as he gave a hug to her. He started to cry as he hasn't heard a word.

"Nice to see you too Nathan," said Rider. Nathan looks at Rider as he sees her with shades on.

"Come on in," said Nathan as Rider walks in. The house inside looks cozy earth tones color at the walls and ceiling. The living room has that relaxing feeling touch while the kitchen has the bustling feel. The house was a cozy thing that Rider was had somewhat in her apartment.

"Please have a seat," said Nathan. A woman come out and look very angry. She keeps staring at Rider from a distant. Rider feel the glare.

"So sis, how you have been. I haven't heard anything from you in years," said Nathan.

"Well I did write to you once but someone wrote to me that you have a wife and three children," said Rider. Nathan laughs.

"Who would of wrote that to you. I have been single for years. I haven't have a date since I took you out to the prom," said Nathan.

"Well that same person also wrote that if I write to you again she will tell Marco," said Rider. Nathan know felt bad.

"I won't let that happen," said Nathan. Rider looks at Nathan and smiles. The woman in the back ground was even more mad.

"Well other than that happened I work in the museum as a lead supervisor for the digging crew. The scientist groups have identify any artifacts we found over the years," said Rider.

"That is great you have a job that does not involve cleaning," said Nathan as he is surprised.

"Well I work my way up to become one. The first lead supervisor was a reploid name archer. He was nice and too focus on his work. It is from that job I find out that I have a cloaking ability," said Rider.

"That is odd. Dad never put something like that especially if he knows the person is leaving their sight," said Nathan.

"I do not think it was your father. I think someone else installed it. I do not know who but I do think that," said Rider, "It was thanks to know about that ability, I found a good way to use it to help me on the digging sites. Some old laboratories have some type of sensory that has to see the person before trigger an alarm. I go in and dismantle the alarms. After that, I bring in the rest of the crew. It was fun for a while until I had even more dangerous site. With it our group have found four reploids and one of the scientist activates it. We found out that they were survivors. One was a surviving military reploid. Another reploid is a survivor ninja. The third is a survivor technician. The last one was a surviving scientist and well known for her DNA alteration and studies."

"Wow I wish I could see that happening. Or at least meet them," said Nathan. Rider smiles as she continues on.

"After we found them we helped them finding their friends. We found after words four reploids who were Maverick Hunters, and four Guardians of Neo Arcadia, and a powerful reploid," said Rider.

"Wow. It is something and probably a rare experience," said Nathan. Rider smiles. The woman heard all this and was not impressed.

"After all their friends is found we all split up, the head leader has gone missing and I supposed to replace him but I kept my job ever since. Three once was Maverick Hunters are now part of the Guardians, as well as the four Guardians of Neo Arcadia. The military reploid is also part of the guardians as well as the ninja. The only ones that stayed is one maverick hunter who we found out that is a navigator, the technician, and the scientist. We all helped out. The navigator and technician has fixed all the equipment. The navigator has helped us out of locating things. While the scientist of DNA have told us if a reploid or human was in the facility a long time ago," said Rider.

"Well that is neat. I am proud of you. Well besides I have graduated. I am working for Innerspace Incorporated Facility of biotech some stuff. I have been there ever since," said Nathan.

"Well that is good to hear. You are doing well," said Rider. Nathan has something that bugs him.

"I have a question. Why are you wearing sunglasses?" asked Nathan. Rider knows this question will come up.

"Well after I receive your letter that you graduated. I was happy to hear that. I was thinking to sneak out to see it. That is when your father caught me. He hold the letter up and showed it to me. I was scared and found out he might hurt me. I was right. I remember his words he said that day. 'If you been receiving letters and read them then I take something you held dear.' I was again chained and I had two harpoons hit my eye. My optic nerves were heavily damage. I become blind. The DNA scientist restore few things of my eyes but not all of it. Right now my eyes are sensitive to light and I only can see things like a dog could see. Black and White," said Rider.

"Oh Rider I am sorry," said Nathan. Rider does not want any sympathy as she knows it won't help.

"I am ok. At least I have some vision. It is not the end of the world. And besides your dad does not know that I have escaped for the last time," said Rider.

"Well at least you did and now have better life," said Nathan. Rider looks at Nathan and smile.

"Well at least you out grown what is the last time I saw you," said Rider. Nathan smiles.

"Yeah I was a kid when you were online," said Nathan. Rider smiles as she know it was longer than that.

"It was longer. I saw you were born when I am already online. Remember I helped your father out a long time ago. I was supposed to be his child if he did not have any. You were a miracle to him and he started to treat me more of a servant than his child," said Rider.

"Well it is good to see you," said Nathan as he looks at Rider. Rider smiles at Nathan.

"Well I might as well tell you that I have a boyfriend already," said Rider. Nathan has a huge smile.

"You do. Next time when you visit, bring him over. I want to know who he is and how he treats you," said Nathan.

"Ok next time I will," said Rider. As a woman finally comes out and tries to look so sweet and innocent.

"Hello there," said the woman. Nathan looks at her and looks at Rider. The woman is about in her late 20's. She has purple hair and red eyes. The woman looks a lot like reploid.

"Renee, this is my sister Rider. Rider this is," said Nathan as Renee cut him off. Rider looks at her.

"Nice to meet you. I am Renee Narwood," said Renee. Rider smiles as she looks at Renee.

"Please to meet you," said Rider. Renee looks at Rider. Nathan smiles as he was happy.

"Rider, Renee here is my roommate. She is one of the sweetest reploid like yourself is," said Nathan.

"Well it is nice to meet you Renee. I must get going back, I have a digging crew to watch and I must find my boyfriend before a girl decides to fool around with him," said Rider as she got up and started to head out the door.

"Ok then sis take care. Come back and visit us with your boyfriend," said Nathan as Rider left.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Nathan and Rider: Siblings of Sort****  
**  
Destiny and Fate have read and re-read and find out that it might be soon that they both have to face their brother. Rider was relieved that she has talk to her brother. Something inside of her break her fear and walk into his house and chat with him. She noticed that Renee has been watching with some angry expressions on her face. It was bothering her. And the letter that was written to her was no other than Renee tries to keep Rider away. Rider sighs as she smiles at her brother's picture. She got up and left the apartment.

"I finally can talk to you after all these years. I am glad that I did," said Rider. It was a good day and Rider had called Axl to meet her in her favorite digging site where she has found Dr. Scorpio's underground laboratory where Axl was in. She also called her brother, but Renee answered. Renee smiles as she said that she will give the message to Nathan. Nathan heard in the background and left. Axl has showed up early as Rider see Axl.

"Why do you want to bring me here?" asked Axl as he looks at Rider. Rider smiles at Axl.

"Oh I promise my brother that I will him see you for the first time. I thought this place is ok since it is out of the noisy innerspace and it gives my brother some chance to see things outside of innerspace," said Rider. Axl smiles as he is now excited to see Rider's brother who is a human.

"I will try to be in my best behavior," said Axl as he has a smirk on his face. Rider looks at Axl.

"You better or you will be hanging from the ceiling again," said Rider. Axl knows she will do it but he get kisses when he does hang there. Rider and Axl sits on the floor waiting and someone shows up. It was a man who looks like he is in his late 60's. He has white hair and brown eyes. Rider looks at the man. The man smirk and started to throw hooks and chains at Rider. Rider tried to dodge it, but it was no use she is caught. The guy shocked Axl with an electric force field and looks at Rider.

"So you have escaped from me again. I told you it was inevitable. I take it you did not believe me. I have been waiting for this in years to do to you," said the guy as Rider now knows whose voice is that.

"Marco," said Rider as she tries to break out of the chains. Axl was not happy at his condition and tries to move. Marco grabbed one of the harpoons and shove it on the shoulder of Rider. Axl saw this and tries to concentrate to move. He have to do something or Rider will be hurt. He did not want that. Rider was in huge pain. There was another harpoon shoved on the other shoulder and now both shoulders were bleeding.

"You cannot hug anyone anymore. Now take away your eyes again," said Marco. Axl is now trying to focus on breaking the force field and that is placed on him as he tried to break free. He broke free and fire on Marco's weapons. He did and knock it off of his hands.

"No more," said Axl as now he looks at Marco. Marco looks at Axl with an angry look.

"AXL," shouted Rider as she was in pain but want Axl to leave or he will get hurt. Marco notice Rider's voice and concern and it give him an idea. Marco move behind Rider and then he launched a second chain which now wrapped around Axl. Marco find him no longer a threat. He kept the chains around and smirk at Axl.

"I take it Rider this guy you care about as much you did with Nathan," said Marco. He was wrong about that. Rider cares for Axl more than Nathan.

"Just leave him alone. It is me you want not him," said Rider. Marco has a smirk on his face.

"I am going to let you see how much pain he will tolerate before he dies," said Marco. Rider now has fear on her face. She did not want Axl to die or get hurt. The first harpoon now was on Axl's left shoulder. Axl screams in pain. Rider now have tears coming down her face.

"STOP IT!!" shouted Rider as she started to cry for help. The second harpoon was now in right shoulder. Axl again squeal in more pain.

"STOP IT!!!" shouted Rider as she can't take it anymore. Marco was not done. He had another two harpoons on Axl's legs. Axl started to scream louder as it was now hurting him more. Rider tries so much to break free of her chains and she did. The last harpoon was ready to hit Axl's chest where his mechanical heart is located.

"Now for the last part, the heart," said Marco as he have the harpoon ready and Rider did something.

"Great Phantasm, Noble Phoenix," said Rider as the huge white phoenix came out of Rider and descended on Marco. Marco was being burned. He moved around running then started to roll in the ground. Rider got to Axl and free the chains off of him.

"Axl, I am sorry," said Rider as she pulled each harpoons off of him. Axl smiles at Rider.

"Hey no problem, I rather go through this than seeing you hurt," said Axl as his arms and legs were bleeding. Rider pulled the harpoons off of her arms and legs as she is still bleeding. Axl could not take the pain as much as Rider. He fell to the ground as Rider tries to protect Axl. Marco got up and all the skin he suppose to have reveal a sub armor. Rider is shocked.

"Oh yeah. When I was searching for you, Rider. I lost almost everything. A scientist within my company made me an offer I can't refuse. I have now figured out that humans can become reploids. I put my brain waves into a reploid body who does not have anything and become one. That is why I am faster than before and stronger. I have to hand it to him. I now can do anything I want with you. And you can't do anything you want with me," said Marco.

"You are wrong. When you were human I cannot even touch you. You implied the rules of robotics to every reploid that works for you. I have to put up with you torturing me because I cannot harm a human. Well now you are no longer human, I can hurt you," said Rider.

"I am still consider a human even though I have a robotic body," said Marco. Rider looks at Marco with anger eyes.

"That does not make you human. That is implied that you want to be something you are not. Humans have hearts and feelings. They can do things what we reploids cannot do. Sure we are stronger, faster, and do more things that a normal human can do but we can reproduce. You lost that factor. So you no longer a human. You are a reploid with no feelings or remorse of your actions," said Rider. Marco laughs as he pulled out his chains and harpoons.

"Well my dear, you think you can stop me then go ahead. You will be dead this time around," said Marco. Rider closes her eyes and calls out her chant.

"Great Phantasm. Noble Phoenix," said Rider as the bird heals all of Axl's wounds and once again flies towards Marco. Marco again was on fire and he laughs. Axl felt a warm feeling and all his pain went away. He got up and saw Rider fighting Marco. Rider cloaked herself as Marco smiles.

"I can see you," said Marco as one harpoon flies towards Rider. Rider tries to dodge it but failed. She has another wound on her on top of her two wounds on her shoulders. Rider pulled the harpoon out and chant once more.

"Great Phantasm, Pegasus flight," said Rider as the light shape of a Pegasus came out of Rider as she uses this chant. The light uses some waves of wind and light to hit Marco. The light that hit Marco severely damage him. Rider is now breathing heavily as she has all of her powers drained. Rider collapsed as she tries to catch some air.

"Stupid fool you are now dead," said Marco as he lung at Rider. Axl pulled his gun and shot Marco at the forehead. Marco flew backwards as he is now dead. Axl put his gun away and raced towards Rider.

"Rider, Rider," said Axl. Rider looks at Axl and started to cry. Axl kneeled down to her.

"I am sorry Axl," sobbed Rider quietly to Axl. Axl saw a guy coming and from what looks like a human.

"SIS," shouted the guy. Axl knows this guy must be Rider's brother. Axl looks at him.

"She is hurt. She needs medical attention," said Axl. The guy nodded as he pulled out his radio.

"Can I see that radio," said Axl. He gave it to Axl as Axl tries to call the Guardian HQ.

"Nathan," said Rider as she looks at her brother. Nathan looks at Rider almost in tears.

"Sorry I am late. I just got the message when I just got out of the shower," said Nathan.

"Ok I just reached Guardian HQ. I will explain everything when we get there," said Axl to Nathan. Nathan nodded as the three started to teleported to the base. Rose comes in and takes Rider to the medical ward. Nathan and Axl followed Rose as Athena on the base to check up on Fefnir to see if he goes to find Axl's porn, which she finds out that Axl throws them away and was about to head on out until she see Rose pushing Rider in a gurney and Axl along with a human following Rose. Athena followed them and hope to get Rider some help. Rider has some hole marks where the harpoons hit her and Athena was in shock to see them.

"Who did this," said Athena. Axl came up to Athena and pulled a seat to the human.

"I might as well explaining. Rider and I were waiting for her brother. We both look at a place were a guy came and started to use chains on Rider. He also have the nerve to put me in a force field electric barrier that shocks me. Rider has the two hole marks on her shoulders from a guy who has white hair and brown eyes," said Axl.

"That is my father, Marco. How he would know where to find Rider after all these years. I haven't seen him after I left," said the human.

"Well anyways after he harpooned her shoulders, I broke free after he tried to harpooned her eyes. I shot his weapon and he comes after me. He chained me up and Rider just saw me getting tortured with the harpoons. I probably would have died at the final one where he was about to shove it to my mechanical heart. I know Rider save me and takes the chains and harpoons off of my body. I was bleeding heavily. She chant something and healed me. She was about to get killed when I shot him on the forehead. All I know that he is no longer human after Rider and I saw the sub armor that he has," said Axl.

"He finally turned himself into a reploid. After all these years. My mom would have stopped him. But she is dead so he raised me. Now I felt bad. I wish I could have been there sooner to help her out," said the human.

"Well, there is nothing we can do but wait until Rider's recovery. I will continue to work on her eyes as she is now unconscious," said Athena, "I did promise her that I will fix them and I am going to keep that promise." Athena shooed Axl and the human out as she started again fixing Rider's eyes.

"Sorry for not introducing myself, I am Nathan," said Nathan to Axl. Axl smiles at Nathan.

"I am Axl," said Axl as he and Nathan shake hands. Nathan sits down in look of depressed.

"It is ok. She will recover. She is one tough lady," said Axl as he knows from experience.

"I just can't help but think what I could have done to help her. She did help me escape my father's mansion but she got caught. I wrote to her almost every time. When I graduated, I was happy and gave her a letter. A letter that I do not know that it cost her eyes. The last letter I sent out someone wrote to me that she had died. I have believed that for years. It was not until yesterday when I saw her and thought I saw a ghost. Then again, reploids do not become ghost. They become cyber elves. From that point I wanted to know what had happen to her," said Nathan.

"Well a lot of things happen. When I first met her, she would use me as a punching bag. She becomes so defensive and sometimes it irritated some people. Before we even become a couple she has this desperate look as she wanted to share something with a person. She shared me all of her story. I felt horrible and sad what she has to go through. Not that my past was any better. Though I know she has people that truly cares about her. I did not have any. Sure I had people to talk to. Some are friendly and some are not. Though I never thought that she and I have one thing in common. We both have escape something we did not like. It was then I started to fall in love with her. She probably did the same at that time or not but I know I was. When I decided to ask her out, most people tell me that I will be in a scrap yard. I didn't. I started to know that in that hard shell she puts up so much is a sweet kind lady who just want someone to be with," said Axl.

"I am glad that she did find someone. Not everyone could find that. She wants to hide. When someone tries to hurt her she want to hurt back, if she can't because they could of kill her she puts up with it," said Nathan.

"I noticed," said Axl as he remembers Archer who slaps Rider in the face. He still hates Archer for doing that.

"Well I hope you give her the much love she needs. I know that I may be her brother, I do want to see my sister to be happy," said Nathan.

"I do promise that. I also promise that she won't get hurt as well," said Axl. Nathan looks at Axl.

"Thanks for taking care of her all this time," said Nathan. Axl looks at Nathan and smiles.

"No problem. I will continue to watch over her and protect her when she needs it," said Axl. Rose comes up to Axl and Nathan.

"Rider is just fine. She will be up pretty soon," said Rose. Axl and Nathan likes to hear that news. Both guys went to Rider's bed and sit at a chair. Athena just wiping her hands.

"Oh Axl, I finished installing Riders eyes. She cannot cry for two hours, if so she will damage her eyes," said Athena.

"Ok, thanks," said Axl as he looks at Rider. Nathan sits in the chair and felt depressed.

"Who is he?" asked Athena as she never saw this guy before. Axl looks at Athena and Nathan.

"This fellow here is Nathan, Rider's brother," said Axl. Athena did remember that Rider did explain about her brother. She smiles and approach to Nathan.

"Hello there I am Athena," said Athena. Nathan looks at Athena and has a tad smile.

"I am Nathan," said Nathan as he looks at Athena. He still has his depress look and Athena notices it.

"I am assure of your sister will be fine," said Athena. Nathan smiles a tad again and went back to his depression look.

"He is sentimental right now," said Axl. Athena notice this and smiles at both Axl and Nathan.

"Well if any of you need me I am going to be at my house," said Athena as she left the room.

"Weird reploid," said Nathan. Axl did find Athena weird at first but he knows that she is no harm.

"Well if I can say that to her. Athena Halsberg is pretty unpredictable like the weather," said Axl. Nathan shot up.

"The Athena Halsberg. The scientist who discovers that Reploids have DNA," said Nathan. Axl nods his head yes.

"Wow. I never thought I met her here," said Nathan. Axl never understood why some people in this timeline find Athena's work so popular.

"Stick around and you are going to meet people around here that you think it is rare," said Axl.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Nathan: Rider's Brother**

Marone saw the guy who is waiting for Rider along with Axl. She went up to the guy with a smile ignoring Axl for now.

"Hello I am Marone nice to meet you," said Marone. Nathan looks at the gray hair bluish greenish eyes and smiles.

"Hello I am Nathan McGrellen," said Nathan. Marone looks at Nathan with a huge smile.

"Come on I will show you around," said Marone as she pulled Nathan. Nathan was being pulled and Axl now looks a bit sad. Rider started to awaken and Axl looks at Rider. Rider shot up and has this look of worried came out of her face.

"AXL!!" shouted Rider as Axl got near Rider. Rider looks at around and she can see color now.

"I am here," said Axl as he holds Rider's hands. Rider looks at Axl no longer in black and white but in full color. She notice how good looking he is with the colors.

"It is ok. You have been out for 6 hours," said Axl, "I watch you and did not leave this room." Rider take her hand off of Axl's hand and start giving him a hug. Axl holds Rider as she started to cry.

"I am sorry," whispered Rider as she felt horrible. Axl kept holding Rider and looks at her.

"It is ok. No one is going to hurt you no more," said Axl as he kept holding her. Rider want to bury her face in tears but Axl brings her head up. He gave her a kiss as she embrace it. Rider felt a little better as they pulled out. Rider holds Axl as she tries to get out of the bed. Axl was caught of guard and both Rider and Axl fell to the ground. Rider was on top of Axl. Rider finally stood up and Axl was still in the ground.

"So much for be on my guard," said Axl as Rider chuckled. Rider hold her hand out and Axl was pulled back up in a standing position.

"Well since you are all better I better find your brother," said Axl. Rider looks at Axl.

"Nathan is here??" asked Rider as she is surprised. Axl smiles at her and nods. Rider did not like that smile.

"What happened? I hope you did not pull a prank on my brother," said Rider as Axl knows this is her defensive move.

"No but you can kill Marone who took him," said Axl as he looks at Rider. Rider called on her armor and started to run down the hall way. Axl is not surprised that Rider took off and he just follows her. Marone has a smile on her face.

"So Nathan do you have a girlfriend," said Marone as Nathan was surprised to hear someone else want to talk about that.

"That is my private life," said Nathan as Marone kissed Nathan. Nathan pulled out and pushed Marone. Rider saw that and chained up Marone. Marone saw the chains wrapping around her arms, wrist, waist, and legs.

"Hey let me go," said Marone as she got pulled by the chains and saw Rider holding the chains.

"First of all who the heck you think you are trying to do your little tricks at my brother. Second of all stay away from him or you will have blue toes by the end of the day," said Rider.

"Awww… Did we push little Rider's buttons," said Marone in a sarcastic tone. Rider yanked the chain and Marone fell.

"I think that answers your question," said Axl as Rider gave him a glare. He knows that it is not a good time to say anything to Rider.

"Well that is not nice tied a human up in chains," said Marone and Rider smirk at that comment.

"Do you prefer me treating you like I treat other reploids?" asked Rider. Marone looks at Rider and Axl. Axl has a scared look.

"I prefer to be let go and do what I want," said Marone. Rider yanked the chain again and Marone fell this time.

"I do not give that option especially to a snake like you. You already made Iris mad, heck I think every girl, who has a boyfriend, you made them mad. It is not surprised that you did not made Magician snapped yet. Though you pressed my button hard when you decided to mess with my brother," said Rider.

"I take it you cared for your brother more than Axl," said Marone. She yanked it harder and Marone fell down again.

"I tolerated you long enough. I do not need this BS you gave me. I loved Axl as well as my brother. You can try to play games with one but when you play with both that is when I do not tolerate. I do hope you have coverage. Because when I am done you probably are going to need the medical ward for sprain ankle or strain foot," said Rider. Marone smirked at Riders comments.

"And yet you still are a coward hiding behind some chains. Trying act so tough when you really are defenseless," said Marone. Rider got her chains and throw a hook up on the ceiling. Rider then yank the chain and Marone now was hanging upside down by her feet. Marone felt all the blood rushing towards her head. Rider still looks mad.

"Now what else you want to say Marone Tahara," said Rider. Marone hates when someone called her by her last name. She looks at Rider very angry. X and Zero shows up and see the human tied up and hanging.

"What is going on?" asked X. Marone looks at X and Zero who is looking at Rider and Axl.

"Rider put her down," said X as Zero looks at Axl in a weird way. Axl saw that look and sighs.

"Rider is mad. I am not going to bother her. I do not want to get tortured," said Axl.

"Rider put her down or I have to use force," said X as chains wrapped around X. Zero knows that Rider is mad but sighs and pulled out his Z-Saber ready for Rider. Rider got the chains still wrapped around and Zero look at X.

"I rather see if she is going to kill her or not," said Zero. Rider walked up to Marone.

"If you want down so badly I want you to stay away from two people. I do not like your games and if you really want to see me angry than I am. You will regret it. I do not tolerate humans who act like snakes and play with guys like you did. That action causes people like Iris to hate you. That causes your death if it comes to it," said Rider. Zero heard that and now knows what bugs Iris. It was Marone. Marone had been getting too close to him and it was hurting Iris. Zero puts his Z-saber away and left to go find Iris. X looks at Zero who left X there in chains.

"Rider will get you out," said Zero as he left. Axl looks at X and whispered something. X heard it and understand where Rider is coming from. He notices ever since that Marone came the girls were acting strange well several of them. He also notices that Dynamo has showed up only for a short time and leave quickly. Normally he battles with X or Zero but when Marone shows up he leaves in a flash.

"I see thank you Axl. Though tell Rider to untie me. I am just doing my job and keep the peace here," said X.

"Do you think you want me to change my ways. I won't. I am happy as I am now," said Marone. Rider looks at her.

"Are you happy to make other girls mad?" asked Destiny as she walks in with Fate.

"No just making my cousins friends mad and torture my cousin. She is not going to build up into anything," said Marone.

"You have no right to say anything like that. Who does not build up into anything is people like you," barked Rider as she pulled the chain and makes Marone higher. Magician saw this and looks at Rider.

"Rider put her down. Let me discuss something with my cousin," said Magician. Rider did and untie X.

"You are very lucky human that I do not kill you. If you were a reploid that would been a different story," said Rider as she cloaked herself and Axl looks at X.

"I am going to talk to her. You go ahead and watch these two," said Axl. X looks at Axl.

"What makes you think she will not kill you," said X. Axl looks at X and smiles. Nathan looks at Axl.

"If she has that thought, she already have done it by now. X right now Rider needs a friend not a cop. I am going to find her and talk to her," said Axl.

"I am coming as well. I think it is best if both her brother and her boyfriend talk to her," said Nathan.

"Oh I am sorry. I am Nathan, Rider's brother," said Nathan to X. X looks at Nathan.

"Please to meet you under a strange circumstance. I am X," said X. Nathan smiles as he looks at X.

"Yeah. Please to meet you too," said Nathan as he followed Axl to look for Rider. Nathan knows where he heard X's name. Axl and Nathan had followed up to the roof top of the floating base. Rider was standing there in the open. Axl walks up.

"Rider are you ok?" asked Axl. She gave a glare to Axl as she is still not ok. Nathan looks at her as well.

"I know what she did is wrong and X should not butt in. Though I do hope you find," said Axl.

"I am fine. I just need some air. I can't stand it being stuck in there with her," said Rider.

"Sis I know you just have the most worst experience and it is not a good time for anyone to mess with you," said Nathan.

"Why?" asked Rider. Axl and Nathan both have a stupid look on them as they look at Rider.

"Why is it everything either ended up torture or ended up tied me down," said Rider as Axl saw tears coming down. Axl came up to Rider and hugs her. Rider just stood there crying. Nathan walks up and hugs them both.

"It is ok we have been though tough times. We all do. It just we all need the time to recover," said Nathan.

"Care to introduce your brother to people Rider?" asked Axl. Rider shakes her head no.

"I want to stay out here for a bit," said Rider. Axl stays with her and Nathan walks back in.

"Sis I am going to meet people ok," said Nathan. Rider nods her head as Nathan left. Nathan actually waits as it dawned on him where he heard X's name.

"Who knew I met the famous Megaman X. I am meeting people in a no good circumstances," thought Nathan as he sits down instead. Iris saw the human sitting down and look at him.

"Excuse me sir, are you waiting for someone?" asked Iris. Nathan looks at the colorful armor reploid girl.

"No. Not really. I just sit here. I am giving my sister some lone time with her boyfriend," said Nathan.

"Oh. I see. I am surprise that you let your sister be with a guy," said Iris as she looks at him.

"I am not. She knows him more than I do. And besides she can kill him if he do wrong to her," said Nathan.

"Hmm… It seams your sister can handle herself. I take it her boyfriend is lucky or stupid," said Iris.

"It is something like that. Oh I am sorry. I am Nathan McGrellen," said Nathan. Iris looks at the guy.

"I am Iris of Repliforce," said Iris. Nathan is shocked but did not look like it. He smiles and held out his hand.

"Please to meet you," said Nathan. Iris shakes Nathan's hands and smiles as well. It was something she got used to.

"Likewise. So tell me who is your sister," said Iris as she wants to know the human that acts like a reploid she knows.

"Oh that is Rider," said Nathan. Iris looks at Nathan in shock. It is the first time in her lifetime that a reploid and a human is siblings.

"My father created Rider first before I was born," said Nathan. Iris has a smile on her.

"Heh it sounded like my brother and myself. My brother is older than me but we both were build differently," said Iris.

"It is good to know your siblings after you haven't seen them in years," said Nathan. Iris sighs.

"Yeah I know that feeling. My brother had died so I can not see him ever," said Iris. Zero came by and found Iris.

"Iris there you are," said Zero as he wanted to talk to her. Iris looks at Zero and sighs. Nathan looks at Iris with a questionable look.

"I am going to leave you two alone," said Nathan as Iris grabbed Nathan's hands and Nathan is shock.

"Stay here," said Iris. Iris looks at Zero with an anger look and Zero knows that she is mad.

"Iris, how many times I have to say I am sorry," said Zero. Iris has the evil glare at Zero.

"Until you promise me not to go near Marone again. She is evil little snake of a human," said Iris. Zero has not seen her that way but Iris has.

"Is this the same girl that my sister, Rider tied up and hanged upside down," said Nathan. Zero looked at Nathan as if it was none of his business. Iris is shocked that Rider had done that.

"Well Zero," said Iris. Zero want to say something to Nathan as to keep out of his business but Iris now making him to answer her.

"I think I better leave," said Nathan as Iris again grabbed Nathan by the shoulder and pull him to a side.

"You stay here Nathan. I need a witness," said Iris. Nathan sighs as he does not know what he got himself into.

"Ok I…. I….," said Zero as Rider and Axl came out. Axl looks at Iris and Zero. Iris looks mad.

"Ouch I think we came out in the wrong timing," said Axl. Iris looks at Axl and Rider. 

"Brother why don't you come with me and let me introduce you to everyone. While Zero here got to say something to Iris. Axl you can stay with Iris," said Rider as she pulled her brother away. Axl looks at Zero and shrugged.

"One word out of you Axl and you are dead," said Zero. Axl gulped as he knows Zero too well. Rider introduced Nathan to everyone in the base. Nathan shakes everyone's hands and some he was a bit nervous. Though once he met everyone, he has this smile that he enjoyed meeting everyone.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Marone's True Heart**

Marone sits there outside of the flying base of Guardian HQ. She remembers the words of Rider and the threat she gave her. She still is in pain from the chains that Rider put her through and she looks at the sky as she smiles.

"Mom, I did my best to torture Gwen and yet she has strong friends. I am going to do something drastic measures this time. I am going to steal Model A and use it. I know there is a warning about that. Grey may wake up but now it is a better time than anything else. See it just shows that my cousin is a failure and all blame will go to her. We did not do that in the past due to the fact she knows where the locations of the biometals. Now I know she has it and I am going to ruin her more than ever. Hopefully, you made me your favorite daughter," Marone thought, "I want you to know that I am going back as Model A form when I return to the hunter's base." Marone got up and dust herself out.

"I must do this for the sake of the ruin reputation," said Marone as she left the sky she got down and saw Leviathan. Leviathan walks to Harpuia's room. Marone smiles as she continues to walk around. Something caught her eye. It was Omega kissing Magician. It is a good opportunity to steal the biometal and plan to get out of there. She sneak quietly and grabbed the biometal that she has inside her inner pocket. She hides but trips on something. The kiss broke as both Magician and Omega are startled and look at the direction of the noise. Marone picks up the biometal and place it in her pocket.

"Marone Tahara, have you caused enough damage already," said Magician. Marone smiles at her cousin.

"Well it is not my fault that I wanted to be in the next room," said Marone as she points to the door.

"Fine go there we will leave you alone if you leave us alone," said Magician as she does not know what Marone plans are. Marone walks into the room and close it. It is a sound proof room. That Marone finds perfect to patch a link. She called the hunters base to talk to her mother. After the conversation, Marone wants to spring her plans to work. First things first, she has to torture her cousin one last time. She already has model A and all she needs to do is one last thing before she leaves.

"Who would be better to hurt my sister the most than messing around with her boyfriend," thought Marone. Marone got out of the room and tries to find Omega. Leviathan, Iris, and Rider were talking outside of the room.

"Why would that tramp wants to mess with me? I am a nice person. I am always cheerful," said Iris.

"That same tramp believes that all of the girls here is Magician's friends. Leviathan is only an acquaintance and both of us Iris are her roommates. She testing out who is Magician's friends and who is not. Most of us do feel uncomfortable around her and she does caught most of us off guard," said Rider.

"Though she does not have to be around Zero like that. I do mean that for a fact," said Iris.

"I think that she believes Zero is Magician's boyfriend due to the fact she talks to him a lot," said Leviathan.

"Leviathan's right. At first she does talk to Zero. But we know the reason why. Zero is close to Omega not physically but other parts as well. Even though the two has different personalities. They are connected," said Rider.

"Well she has done it to made me mad," said Iris. Marone sneak out of the way and went out to go and find Omega. She knows that the only person to get her cousin mad it through him. Marone smiles and hums a tune. She pass Sniper who is looking at Marone as she passes. She keeps walking until she bumps into Omega who is standing next to the mess hall.

"Oh hello Omega," said Marone looking so sweet. Omega looks at Marone who is smiling.

"Hello," said Omega as he sighs. He tries to compensate all he heard about her from Magician.

"It is a nice day outside isn't it," asked Marone as she tries to lure him outside. Omega looks outside. Magician walks in as she saw Marone with Omega.

"It is nice," said Omega as he was in deep thought. Marone looks at Omega as he is in deep thought she came close and kiss Omega. Omega now in shock as he does not know what to do. Magician has this angry look and pulled out her gun and fired right in between Marone and Omega.

"Gwen!" said Marone out loud as she sees the barrel of the gun pointing at her. Magician has this anger look.

"This is the last straw Marone. You are now dead," said Magician as Marone starts to run. Magician is behind her tail. Omega finally snaps back as he see Magician holding a gun at Marone.

"Get back here!!!" shouted Magician as she keeps running and firing at Marone. Omega follows Magician in a distance. Leviathan, Iris, and Rider heard gun noises. Iris looks at Rider and Leviathan.

"Hey Rider, who is Axl is shooting," said Iris. Leviathan tries to hear again the gun noises. It does not sound like Fefnir's gun nor sounded like X.

"That does not sound like Axl's gun. It is somewhat stronger than that," said Rider. The three females saw Marone dodging laser shots and few moments they saw Magician with a gun shooting at Marone.

"I know that is going to happen soon or later. But I think now Magician is going overboard," said Rider.

"Come on lets help Marone. I hate to say this but we have to keep Magician from killing her," said Leviathan.

"I have to agree with you Leviathan," said Iris. They saw Omega running and the three girls were following Omega. Zero heard gun shots and he is ready with his Z-Saber and saw Marone dodging laser shots. Marone moved out of the way so she does not bumped into Zero as she is dodging the shots that Magician.

"What the-" said Zero as Magician moved to the side walking on the walls for two seconds and get start firing again at Marone.

"Somebody tell me what is going on," said Zero. Omega passed Zero as well as Leviathan.

"I will tell you on the way," said Iris as she drags Zero with her. Rider was also following. Axl heard gun shots and got his two pistols ready. He saw the two female humans. One was shooting the other. He moved out of the way making a clear path for Marone. He joins up with Zero and Omega. Marone tries to think of something and find a place to the roof. She climbs up and reach to the roof. Magician was still tailing her. Zero looks at where Magician is going.

"They are going to the roof," said Zero as he uses the walls to climb up so he can open a window and get to the roof quicker. Omega and the rest of the following group did the same. Once outside Marone runs and stops at a dead end. It was one more trip and she will be falling down of the floating base. She turns around and Magician has the gun pointed at Marone.

"Why? Why do you like to torture me?! I have done nothing to you and yet you treat me like trash," said Magician to Marone.

"Cousin, cousin, cousin. You should know that you are the black sheep. You are like Ashe, rebellious, black sheep of what is the greater power," said Marone.

"BS! There is no greater power," said Magician as she starts to cry. Marone looks at Magician.

"You do not get it. We both know that we either are going to follow Master Albert's footsteps or follow Ashe. You chose Ashe while the rest of the family rather chose the path of Master Albert. To bad that you are the only one that lacks the greater power that needs to use," said Marone.

"You are just as a snake as always. Helping people then later on backstabbing them. There is not a greater power than the power of love," said Magician. Marone laughs.

"Love, Love is for those who is weak and ill-minded. There is nothing special about it. My mother has used your father to get to the biometals and failed. Well cousin, what my mother fails I succeeded," said Marone as she holds Model A in her hand. Magician looks at Model A and tries to feel it within her coat. It is not there.

"See cousin, the greater power will be mine. And you can watch it as it unfolds," said Marone. Omega saw Marone at the edge as well as the others who followed. Marone fell.

"MEGA SYSTEM ONLINE! MODEL A. MEGAMERGE!!!" shouted Marone as she megamerge with Model A. She has everything almost like Axl.

"A-TRANS! MODEL H," said Marone as she transform into a Harpuia look alike. Marone flies away and left pretty fast. Magician stood there holding her gun and started to cry.

"Wow. That is one neat trick. She transform into Harpy look alike," said Leviathan.

"Well she did not kill Marone. But I take it Marone did more damage to Magician," said Rider. Iris looks depressed as she sees Magician face.

"Wow. I never thought someone can transform into other beings," said Axl. Zero gave Axl a look.

"It is because Marone has Model A. Remember Axl Model A is based off of you," said Omega.

"But still transform and use their abilities. I can only transform and look like anyone but cannot copy their abilities," said Axl.

"Lucky for you that you didn't. Or we will have a problem now would we," said Zero.

"I have failed. Grey will wake up and will ask questions and I may see death," said Magician softly. The floating ship had some turbulence problem and shake the ship. Magician lost balance and started to slide off the ledge. Everyone else has balanced themselves. Iris saw Magician about to fall and use her boosters and grabbed Magician. Magician hold with one hand to Iris and the other still have her gun. Magician looks up and quickly puts her gun away.

"Magician give me your other hand," said Iris. Magician reached for Iris other hand and pulled her up. Magician came up and was on her knees crying. Omega ran towards Magician and kneels himself.

"Gwen," said Omega as he has his hands on her shoulders. Magician looks at Omega with tears in her eyes.

"You want to go home," said Omega, "Or will you be fine if we be inside and talk in private." Magician did not answer but know that Omega wanted Magician to be comfortable as she can get.

"Well lets go Axl," said Rider as she pulls him. Axl catches off guard as he is being drag.

"Hey Rider I can walk you know," said Axl. Rider did not say anything and just going back inside with Axl.

"I think it is our cue to leave," said Iris as she pats Zeros back. Zero leaves with Iris as those two went back inside.

"I go check on Harpy," said Leviathan as she went back inside. Magician and Omega are now alone.

"Gwen," said Omega. Magician looks at Omega and hugs him. Omega feels the hug and holds her. Tears were still coming down on Magician's face. Omega holds her as she is still crying.

"Why is it my family has to be evil?" asked Magician. Omega looks at Magician and raises her head to look at him.

"I do not think all of them are like that. Maybe one or two. In your case it is that part of the bloodline. I do think that not all of your family is like that. We may not know all of them but I do think there is a good few out there," said Omega.

"You think so," said Magician as she looks at Omega with watery eyes. Omega place his hand under chin.

"I know so," said Omega as he kissed Magician. Magician embrace the kiss. As they pulled back, Omega helped Magician to stand up. Without warning, Omega sweep Magician off her feet and carries her down. Magician is a bit shock but smiles at Omega. Once inside, Magician got to the ground and looks at Omega. Magician looks at Omega.

"Thank you for being here when I need someone," said Magician. Omega looks at Magician.

"I am always here for you. I will never leave your side no more," said Omega as Magician felt sick to her stomach.

"What is wrong?" asked Omega. He never seen a human deal with pregnancies. Magician looks at Omega.

"Nothing. It just the child is giving me pains due to the emotional stress I am going through," said Magician.

"Well we better not let you get anymore stress. I do not want it to be loss," said Omega. Magician looks at Omega as her stomach rumbles.

"You need to eat. Come on I take you to the mess hall," said Omega as he lead Magician.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Grey's Awakening**

Magician walks towards Girouette's room and waited for Laura and Girouette. Girouette shows up with Laura as Magician closes the door.

"Gwen what is the problem that you wanted to speak to us alone," said Laura. Magician sighs.

"You know it is my families job to watch the biometals and keep tabs along with the legion," said Magician.

"Yeah. We know that. Even though you gave us Model Z, O, and X, we keep them with us," said Laura, "I have Model X while Girouette gets Model Z and O."

"Well apart of that I have to make sure that it was not used. Marone stole Model A from me and used it. If it has been used Grey will wake up. I do not want to deal with Grey at this point but as of now I have to," said Magician.

"Oh dear. Isn't Grey volunteer himself to be lock up and have his capsule release when a biometal is used?" asked Girouette.

"That is what I heard too. However if it is true or not, I do not know. All I know as long as my cousin has biometal A on her hands and activates it, I am sure that Grey will pick up its signature," said Magician.

"Ouch and from what I heard he is not too fond of humans," said Laura. Magician sighs.

"That is the problem. He isn't too fond of humans. I do not know what am I going to do. It is too much for me to even understand if he is going to kill me or not," said Magician.

"I do not think he is going to kill you. But he will ask for the biometals. If you know where they are at," said Laura.

"Yes I do but how can I explain that four of the legions has it and top of that my cousin has Model A," said Magician.

"You have a point. Well do you know where is Grey hidden?" asked Laura. Magician sighs.

"He is at the outskirts of Area H," said Magician. Laura picks up Model X and has a smile.

"Perfect lets go," said Laura. Girouette looks at Laura as if she is doing something stupid.

"You know that area is a suicide mission. One step and we can see our deaths," said Girouette.

"Why do you think I am bringing Model X with me. I am not going over there without some type of protection," said Laura.

"I will go as well. I still have magic to use," said Magician. Girouette looks at Magician and sighs.

"I am not going to let you go in that condition, Gwen. I am coming too. I something happens at least I am going to make damn sure that you have some cover ground. Laura we might need to Double Megamerge if it comes to it," said Girouette.

"I am glad you are coming as well," said Laura to Girouette. Girouette sighs as he knows something is going to happen.

"Though I do think we will need someone else help as well. Someone who has experience being on dangerous missions," said Girouette.

"If you talking about Zero, Omega, Axl, or X, I am not wanting them to go there. Especially when Grey woke up. He will get confused," said Magician.

"True, he will think Zero or Omega is one of us and will get confused if all four of us together in ZX or OX form. Same if we used only model X and X is there. He will get confused," said Girouette.

"And Axl he will asked him to give him Model A which it is not good," said Laura.

"We cannot take the Guardians of Neo Arcadia due to the fact that if I explain Model P, H, F, and L is back with the legions and he sees them the first thing he is going to do is attack," said Magician.

"Well that leaves us with Sniper, Rider, Fate, Destiny, Athena, Strider," said Girouette.

"How about I am going with you," said a voice as Iris was at the door. The three people look at Iris.

"Iris, where you listening all this time??" asked Laura. Iris sighs as she was but she looks at the group.

"I am sorry, I did listen to you. Though I can heal humans as well as reploids. If you are going then it is assure that I am going to be needed," said Iris.

"You can come under one condition. You must come when we call you. Too early will cause problems," said Magician.

"I come when you needed me. I will be there," said Iris. The three humans nodded. All four went to the portal and go to the location of what Magician puts in. Iris transport them out of the floating base and into the coordinates. Magician got her gun out.

"MEGA SYSTEM ONLINE. MODEL X. MODEL Z. DOUBLE MEGAMERGE," said Girouette and Laura in unison. Both humans transform into their ZX form.

"Lets go," said Magician. Fair enough Iris was giving directions for them to go. Fate looks at Iris shoulder.

"Hey Iris what are you doing?" asked Fate. She saw the three humans in a dangerous place.

"You are navigating for three humans?" asked Fate. Iris sighs as she puts down the mic.

"Yes. I promise them I help them out. They wanted to retrieve something and I cannot change their minds. So I am helping them out," said Iris.

"Well, send me there. I am going to help too. Just do not tell my sister. She will think this is a huge party of killing," said Fate. Iris sighs as she teleported Fate to the location of Girouette, Laura, and Magician.

"Fate what are you doing here?" asked Laura. Girouette has the same question for the witch hunter.

"I asked Iris if I can help out. I told her specific not to tell my sister or she will bring people that you do not want," said Fate.

"Ok well if you are going to help then lets go," said Magician. The four people heard a shot coming from somewhere. Magician dodges as well as Fate. Fate pulled out her gun and fired back at the direction, what appears was a huge mechanaloid.

"Great a mechanaloid," said Magician as she start firing her laser gun at it. Girouette and Laura went at it with Z-Sabers. Fate and Magician provides the long range support and in no time the mechanaloid fell down. The group continue walking and run into many more mechanaloids. Iris help out and leading the group. The group stop and a person was standing there.

"Marone Tahara," said Magician. Marone looks at Magician and smiles. Magician was not in a pleasant mood.

"Well you came a bit too late cousin. Grey has awaken. And by the looks of it. He got out of this cave before I get the chance to see if the rumors were real," said Marone.

"You stupid idiot. He is activated since you first use Model A. Of course you won't see him. He is walking around. He is not far I know that," said Magician.

"Well Gwen the first one finding Grey is going to have him in the team," said Marone as she left.

"We must find Grey but where are we going to find him?" asked Laura. Fate hold up a card and it disappear.

"Strange he is defy the world around him," said Fate. Magician has an idea and hope it works.

"Iris can you track a reploid movement around this area. Gender Male. Gray hair, blue green eyes," said Magician.

"Roger that," said Iris as she start scanning the area. Sure enough she found him at Area H.

"He is inside Area H and what is bad we just got a report that Area H has been under attack," said Iris.

"Oh great. Well it cannot be any better. We are going to Area H," said Magician. Iris sighs. Magician, Fate, Girouette, and Laura went to the area and started to pick off irregulars and other mechanaloids. One mechanaloid was a huge one and Grey was spotted. Magician fired her laser at the mechanaloid. Fate also fired her gun at the mechanaloid. The two megamen went at it and knock off the huge mechanaloid off its feet. Sure enough the mechanaloid exploded. Pieces of shards hit Laura, Girouette, Grey, Fate, and one piece hit Magician as she did not feel the pain.

"You must be Ashe descendent," said Grey to Magician. Magician sighs as she knows it is true.

"Yes I am. I am Gwen Larish. Most called me Magician," said Magician. Grey looks at Magician.

"You have failed. I found out that one of the biometals have been activated. Something tells me that these two only has two of 7," said Grey.

"More like 3 out of 8," said Laura as she corrects Grey. Grey looks at the Laura with the evil eye.

"Tell me Gwen Larish. Why are you here when you supposed to find the other biometals," said Grey.

"Four of them she cannot get. It is in the hands of the legion," said Girouette. Grey sighs.

"Model P, Model H, Model L, and Model F are back at the legion hands. So I guess I have to battle them again," said Grey.

"Well then I need Model A," said Grey as he looks at Magician. Magician sighs. Laura looks at Grey.

"She does not have it. Another of Ashe descendants has it by the name of Marone Tahara," said Laura. Grey was about to shoot Laura.

"She is right. One of my relatives haves it. I do not know where she went. I do want that biometal back as much as you do," said Magician.

"You humans make the same mistake. It is no wonder you needed help," said Grey. Laura started to snap.

"You tell you that we are weak. I did not risk my butt off just to get shot by bunch of Mavericks," snapped Laura. Girouette looks at her and holds Laura back.

"Just as I said. Make the same mistake. Aile did the same thing and what happened to her. Dead," said Grey. Laura got really mad as Grey is comparing her with her ancestor.

"It may be true but also reploids makes mistakes too. I do recall that you made few of your own," said Fate. Grey got his gun out and was ready to shoot at Fate.

"Now, now there is no need to point guns at me. I did not fire at you," said Fate. Grey put his gun away.

"Guardian HQ pick up five," said Laura as she de-merge as well as Girouette. Grey look at the two humans.

"You both look the same," said Grey. Laura kept her mouth shut as Girouette open his mouth.

"We may be cousins but we believed that our parents used to be twins. I still believe so," said Girouette.

"I see," said Grey. They are all inside the Guardian HQ. Grey has a cold sight that Iris did not like.

"Welcome back," said Iris. Grey looks at the colorful reploid. He did not say a word but has this cold stare.

"Grey this is Iris of Repliforce," said Fate. Grey heard about what happened in the 22nd century and looks at Iris coldly still.

"Please to meet you," said Grey as he walks off. Iris looks at Grey strangely. Fate sighs.

"We need to explain to Grey about Few people here or he will attack," said Magician.

"Lets go and get him," said Laura as she follows Grey. Grey has the annoying look at Laura.

"Is there a reason you are following me," said Grey. Laura looks at Grey. Laura knows what she needs to say and tries to tell him.

"I just have few important things to say to you that is all," said Laura. Grey looks at Laura.

"First of all do not be frightened, there is ancient reploids here. Some we cannot explain. Like Harpuia, Zero, Leviathan," said Laura.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that the biometals are now living reploids?" asked Laura.

"Not entirely, most of their souls are reploids. There is a piece within the biometals. It is very complex situation and one scientist Dr. Scorpio have found how to make the reploids from the biometals into real life. What is more shocking that the biometals still activates with biomatches. Though the spirit within the biometals do not speak but the reploids out here do speak and can fight," said Magician.

"So it is possible to reverse the Ceil System," said Grey. Iris looks at the group and at Grey.

"Also Dr. Scorpio have tested his theory on mother elf. Well you have met her," said Laura.

"Mother elf? It is not possible. She is the strongest elf but also she is hard to use her," said Grey.

"It is true though. He have converted me into a reploid. I was once mother elf," said Iris. Grey look at Iris in shock.

"So it is possible to revert cyber elves into reploids??" asked Grey as he looks at Iris.

"Not all cyber elves. Those who are not high in power cannot be used. He did used more than one cyber elf for his experiment. Most of them failed," said Magician. Grey sighs.

"You know too much to be descendent of Ashe," said Grey to Magician. He walks out and Grey looks at the hall. Grey first saw was Harpuia and passed him up. Harpuia looks at the gray hair person as he saw Leviathan also staring at the new person.

"Harpy, is something wrong?" asked Leviathan. Harpuia can't point his finger where he sees him. Magician walk down the hall as well. Harpuia stops Magician and Leviathan looks at her.

"Who is he?" asked Harpuia. Magician looks at Harpuia as she knows that something is up.

"That is Grey. He helped my ancestor out defeating Model W and stop Master Albert," said Magician.

"Why is he resemble a civilian at Neo Arcadia?" asked Harpuia. Magician shrugs at Harpuia.

"I dunno. My ancestor has the same color hair and eyes. My hair is the same color as his if I do not dyed it," said Magician.

"You dyed your hair blonde. You know that is not good for you," said Leviathan. Magician sighs.

"Actually, gray is the sign of having no pigment in the hair on humans. I have gray hair's all the time and I developed it since I was 10 and I did not have it full until I was 13. My natural color before I turned gray is brown. I do believed Master Albert died his hair blue for that reason," said Magician.

"I see. I go back writing reports then. So far you and the other three have less casualties but we did have few. You still need to improve on that," said Harpuia. Magician sighs.

"Thanks for the tip," said Magician as she started to walk. Magician started to fell down. Harpuia looks at Magician as well as Leviathan.

"Are you ok?" asked Leviathan. Magician started to feel pains all over on her body.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Magician's Acknowledgment**

"I do not know what is happening. But this feeling is not part of the pregnancy," said Magician. Harpuia started to worry. Leviathan also worries too and picked her up.

"Come on I take you to the medical ward," said Leviathan. Harpuia followed Leviathan. Rose was tending the people and most already was at release. Rose looks at Leviathan and Harpuia.

"Rose is there room for one more," said Leviathan. Rose looks at a bed available and looks at Leviathan.

"We have few vacant beds why," asked Rose. Leviathan set down Magician as she is starting to sweat.

"Oh dear lord. What happened?" asked Rose. Magician looks at Rose as she does not know.

"I do not know. All of a sudden I can't move. I feel pain all over. I know that it is not part of the pregnancy I am going through," said Magician. Rose did a quick scan of the infant and on Magician.

"You're baby is fine. So that is good news. Luckily for that. But the pain is on the nerves of your hips. You have some type of metal hitting there," said Rose as she reveals her pants and coat that has a whole.

"You were fighting a mechanaloid. So expect something flying after you destroyed it," said Rose.

"Yeah I know that but I did not thought it flew to my nerve," said Magician. Rose sighs.

"It is a good thing you are still in your first trimester and not in the second trimester," said Rose, "Just need to pull it out and there you are going to be fine. Just need rest. And healthy diet for you and your child."

"Thanks Rose," said Magician. Harpuia looks at Magician and Leviathan looks at her as well.

"May I ask you a question," said Harpuia. Magician has a feeling what type of question this is.

"Sure," said Magician as she was hoping it was not the pregnancy and fighting question.

"How come you willing to fight even though you will jeopardize not only your life but the life of your unborn child," said Harpuia in a harsh tone.

"I know what I am doing and I know the risks. However, I do need to do one thing and it will be worse than me being out there fighting a mechanaloid," said Magician in an anger tone.

"What is worse than being out there getting injured?" asked Harpuia as he raise his voice.

"It is not only my life I am worried about. It is my friends and family who will be in the crossfire. If I did not went to find Grey out there, who knows what someone will do. I have seen already too many reploids confused and destroyed. I am not willing to take the risk of Grey having to follow my ancestor Master Albert's footsteps," said Magician as she raise it even higher. Magician now has the sad look in her face.

"Sorry I lost my temper," said Magician. Harpuia looks at Magician and sighs as he did not like the idea.

"If you care for people that even ask you to risk not your life but others as well, I would have other people to back you up," said Harpuia.

"I wasn't alone. Laura, Girouette, and Fate were with me," said Magician, "Fate was next to me when the mechanaloid exploded." Fate walks in and hears the conversation between Harpuia and Magician.

"It was lucky that Laura and Girouette only came out with nothing. Though I got to take it the biometals did save their true skins from being ripped apart as it exploded," said Fate.

"What about you? You must have some of the debris as pieces flies," said Harpuia. Fate sighs.

"Most of it hits my heavy armor. I tried to protect Magician from most of the hits from the mechanaloid explosion. Though I did noticed that Grey was hit as well. He isn't wearing any armor," said Fate.

"He is a stubborn reploid. My family does warn me that he will not get himself repaired unless he is almost dead or there is no mission," said Magician.

"Well there has been no missions for a long while. Reaper may be out but he is in idle. It is like him. Strike when people least expected," said Fate.

"Do not judge what the enemy has. If you are not prepared then we won't have the upper hand," said Harpuia.

"I am not judging. I know from experience. My brother has proven that over the years. What he is planning? I do not know. It is a constant battle knowing what he is going to do and what will kill him. My brother is unpredictable and willing to strike any time from morning, noon, night. He has no time limit and he will gather what he need. If you are also thinking that he will fight alone guess again. He builds mechanaloids for a long time. There will be a lot of them and also he might use forgotten souls on people so he can have them fight for him. So those factors we have to put in. And just to let you know forgotten soul magic works on reploids as well as humans. It also have the impact of them fighting when their real self is confused," said Fate.

"You may know what he is planning but do you know when he will strike," said Harpuia to Fate.

"You are talking to a fortune teller here. I know what he is planning and when he strikes is when a human male and a reploid female will find me fighting with my brother. I will die. I know that Reaper will find me first. He tends to anyways," said Fate.

"You mean you have foresaw your own death?" asked Leviathan. Fate sighs as she looks at her.

"I can't read my own but I am not the only fortune teller here. My sister Destiny is one as well. She foresaw my death. That is the flaw of us fortune tellers. We may tell people their fortune but in the back end we cannot see ours. As for my death, I know it will happen. If I am going to be resurrected, I do not know. It is not in my hands after that," said Fate.

"Well that is horrible. So you know when your brother is going to strike but in the downfall, you will be caught in it," said Leviathan.

"I know about this and try to avoid it. However, I know it will be unavoidable," said Fate.

"Ouch. I hate to be in your shoes," said Leviathan. Harpuia stand there silent. Magician looks at Harpuia.

"Harpuia, do not worry about me. I can take care of myself. I am ok. There is more things to worry about," said Magician.

"Just be careful next time," said Harpuia as he left the room. Leviathan did not notice when Harpuia left the room. Magician sighs.

"So you and your sister care to do reading at anyone?" asked Leviathan. Fate knows where this is going.

"Anyone that asks. We do not do anything forcefully," said Fate. Leviathan looks at Fate.

"Can you read mine?" asked Leviathan. Fate sighs as she looks at the door. Leviathan looks at Fate confused.

"Follow me then," said Fate as she start to leave the room. Leviathan follows Fate and Magician is left alone.

"Well peace is what I needed right now. Though I know what to name you if you are a boy or girl. You are my little Angel.," Magician thought. Magician sighs as she is now thinking of Omega. Magician sighs as she felt huge pain. Rose hold a piece of the metal that hits her.

"See now it is out. All we need is to patch up and you may leave," said Rose. Magician sighs.

"Thanks Rose," said Magician. Rose has a warm smile on her face as she knows it is her job.

"No problem. I am glad that you and the others are not hurt as bad from that explosion," said Rose.

"Yeah do not remind me though," said Magician. Rose looks at Magician and smiles.

"Ok well I am just going to finish you and then you can leave. The other people already left and now you are my focus. Luckily for you the piece of metal wasn't near an artery or vein or you will be in trouble," said Rose.

"Thanks for the out put," said Magician as she started to feel the warm where her wound was and find out that it looks good as new.

"There all set. Though you should avoid walking right now since you will be famished real quick," said Rose. She left to the mess hall. Magician sighs as she is alone. Just then Omega came in with Grey who is more bad shape.

"Grey what happened?" asked Magician. Grey did not answer. Omega looks at Magician.

"He collapsed near the mess hall. I found all his wounds still open but hidden. He must not want to be here," said Omega.

"He is stubborn that is all," said Magician. Omega find the closest bed for Grey and set him there.

"At least he is found and now can be healed," said Omega. Magician was about to get up. Omega finished putting Grey in the bed as he looks at Magician.

"So are you here because you were injured?" asked Omega. Magician stand up and fall. Omega catch Magician before she hits the ground.

"Careful now. You are still not well. If you were out there taking the blow from the explosion of that Mechanaloid then you must have a piece stuck on you," said Omega.

"The piece that got stuck is out and now I am ok," said Magician as she started to turn red. Omega looks at Magician as she had wet the floor with urine.

"I go get a mop and clean the mess. I think it is wise to stay here for a moment," said Omega as he cleans the urine mess. After the mess is cleaned out and the floor looks ok, Omega put the mop away. Rose steps in with the food.

"Ok Magician, I have a plate of food," said Rose as she saw Omega in the room. Omega looks at Rose.

"I see. You were just talking am I correct," said Rose to Omega. Rose knows about those two are lovers and try to respect their wishes.

"We finish talking. I just have to be back with a set of new clothes for Magician," said Omega as he left. Rose smiles at Magician.

"He seems to care for you," said Rose. Magician looks at Rose and wonder what makes her say that.

"What do you mean?" asked Magician. Rose puts the food down next to Magician as she looks at her.

"I can see a couple and how much one care for the other. Some couples are so peaceful to see while others are not. Though it looks like no matter what you do. He wants to make sure you are taken care of. Not everyone has those types of people around," said Rose.

"I guess so," said Magician, "Oh you have another patient that just arrive with Omega. Though he is more critical than me." Rose looks around and fair enough she found Grey with wounds that are heavy and he is intensely damage.

"I take it he was with you when that mechanaloid exploded," said Rose. Magician nodded. Rose pulled all the metal pieces that stuck Grey's sub armor. When she is done she heals him and sighs.

"He is done now. Just we have to wait until he is waking up. He is still out so there is no point transferring anyone out," said Rose.

"Thanks Rose," said Magician. Rose looks at the metal that she pulled out of Grey and the piece that hits Magician.

"Both of you should be careful. Especially you since you are carrying a child and you are human," said Rose.

"Thanks for the warning. I already have a lecture from Harpuia today I do not need another one from you Rose," said Magician.

"Ok well I will be around and fixing gray hair guy here," said Rose. Magician looks at Rose.

"His name is Grey. He is a reploid that is built by Master Albert when Master Albert is still alive," said Magician. Rose look at him in shock.

"Well I did not think that a reploid exist here. Well I will keep a watch over him," said Rose.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Grey's Departure and Biometal A**

Grey have wondered around Guardian HQ. He wondered if anyone in Ouroboros knows his awakening. He tries to not think about it due to the fact he wants biometal A back. Grey sits in the mess hall just looking at his cup of tea. Axl came by and sits next to Grey.

"Is this seat taken?" asked Axl. Grey shrugs as Axl sit next to Grey who is still not paying any attention.

"Is there any reason you do not want to talk to people today?" asked Axl. Grey shot up and look at Axl.

"Try to be locked up in a chamber for four hundred years," said Grey to Axl. Axl sighs.

"I have been longer. Though I was a walking talking metal to people that can hear me," said Axl.

"You must be lucky to even have some communication," said Grey. Axl looks at Grey.

"It is good when they come but when they don't it is lonesome. I do not know how I become a biometal but it happens. No one knows how long those biometals are going to last but it feels like you are stuck and can't really help them even though you can guide them. I do feel like I was trapped and cannot do anything," said Axl.

"Well it beats being in stasis for a long time," said Grey. Axl looks at Grey and sighs.

"I rather be in stasis than being trapped in a biometal again. At least in stasis you got the chance to get up and help out those who needed help. In a biometal you can't do anything. Sure guiding may help but you constantly worry if the person you guide will die or live. It is a gamble. Much I love firing at the enemies I do have this worry feeling about someone is going to get hurt that do not needs to get hurt," said Axl.

"I guess you have a point. Though is it we all gamble our lives all the time," said Grey.

"When you are in battle yes we gamble all the time. But there is times when the gamble do not need to take place," said Axl.

"I see," said Grey as he finishes his tea and get up. Axl looks at Grey and see him walking off.

"I hope you find what you are looking for," said Axl as Grey left the room. Grey see Magician running and follows her. Magician got to the roof top and saw Marone. Marone was not happy.

"You stole Grey cousin," said Marone. Magician looks at her angrily as she is accusing her as a thief.

"I did not. And you can't accuse me being a thief if you are one yourself," said Magician.

"Model A belongs to me and will belong to me," said Marone. Magician started to get furious. Grey now understand that the other person is another Ashe descendent due to her hair color and eye color.

"BS, you say it belongs to you but you do not know the true properties to the biometals. All you are using it for you own greedy purpose. It was never meant for that," said Magician.

"You think you know it all cousin while the fact you don't," said Marone pulled Model A. And the next thing it shot out of her hands. Magician looks at the shooter and saw Grey. Marone looks at the reploid in shock. It was indeed Grey and he has his gun smoking. Magician took the time and grabbed Model A and stepped away from Marone. Marone saw Magician grabs it and tackles her. Model A flew out of Magicians hands and landed next to Grey. Grey picks up Model A and teleported himself out of there. Magician and Marone saw Grey teleported.

"Get off of me," said Magician. Marone is shocked again but she looks mad than before.

"You have no right to tell me what to do," said Marone as she got up and tries to kick Magician. Magician rolled out of the way and got up.

"Fighting me won't solve anything," said Magician. Marone is more mad and runs toward Magician and tries to punch her in the face. Magician dodges.

"You always tries to do things like if it is nothing to you. You refuse to obtain more power and you say that there is none. Well once I have that ultimate power I will kill you and your child so I can be superior than everyone," said Marone as she keeps on the punching Magician in the face who dodges them.

"Now looks who talks insanity here," said Magician. Marone took the advantage and stole Magicians gun. Magician looks at her holster and find out that Marone stole her gun.

"You are still a thief. If you did not steal Model A you have to steal my gun," said Magician.

"It is not your gun. It belongs to Ashe. Now it is mine. You do not have this gun anymore," said Marone as she fires the laser. Magician now dodges for her dear life. Magician now have to deal with Marone who has her gun. Magician knows that if one shot hits her then she will bleed and chances she might loose her child. Magician now tries to escape but the only escape route were to fall down out of the floating base or fly through the window and may have a chance of survival. Marone keeps on firing.

"Now how do you like it now being shot at," said Marone. Magician looks at Marone.

"You do not carrying a child like I am so you have more chance of dodging than I do," said Magician.

"The more fun to kill you easily," said Marone as she fires. Magician dodge it barely. She swallow her tongue and raced toward the window. Marone find it perfect time and shot the window. The shot has hit Magician's hand which hurts her badly as she hit's the window. Omega came by and saw Magician falling off the window. He grabs her and saw Marone with Magician's gun. Omega got his O-saber out and was ready to defend Magician.

"Lucky cousin that you have someone else to save you. You won't be lucky next time," said Marone as she ported out. Omega holds Magician as he takes her to the medical ward.

"Omega," said Magician weakly. Omega puts his hands on her lips as he looks at her.

"Not another word. Just be thankful I brought you here," said Omega. Rose looks at Magician with glass shards on her. Rose is shocked and dropped some papers. She then get her tweezers to take out the glass shards and other stuff to heal Magician. She did it quickly and Magician again is healed.

"Ok what happen and how come you have glass shards all over you," said Rose as she did not like seeing humans having glass shards on them especially with Magician's condition.

"Family issues," said Magician. Rose knows that every humans has at least someone who makes the family disorder.

"I see. Well I take it your family does not like you at all," said Rose. Magician looks down.

"Just Marone so far. I do not know if I have any other family members. Though she is the only one I know is in the same bloodline," said Magician.

"Ok well I will be getting the rest of the medical supplies. I want you to stay here," said Rose as she left. Magician started to cry as if she is hating what is going on with her cousin.

"Gwen," said Omega as he looks at her. Magician looks at Omega who is standing there.

"How come do I have to take the pain of my cousin's beating," said Magician. Omega looks at her.

"I do not know. Though she won't hurt you if I am around. I can defend for the all of us," said Omega. Magician wonder who is the other one until she touch her belly. She realize who was the other one Omega says.

"I do not know what to say," said Magician as Omega put his fingers on Magician's lips.

"You do not have to say anything. I made a promise that I won't let anyone hurt you this will includes your family members as well," said Omega. Magician who felt powerless of anything right now has to rely on someone. She is glad that someone is Omega. Omega took his fingers away and was about to kiss when Rose came back with two equipments. She uses them and sighs of relief. She looks at Magician and smiles.

"Luckily your baby is still alive. He will do just fine," said Rose. Magician looks at Rose with an odd look.

"He???" asked Magician as she looks at Rose. Omega also looks at her as if he is confused.

"Magician you are going to have a boy. Isn't that great," said Rose. Magician has the shock look. She has watch Rose smiling happy as she puts the equipments away.

"I am going to have a boy," said Magician as she touches her stomach. Omega looks at her.

"Gwen," said Omega as Magician looks at him with a sad look. Omega leaned forward and kiss Magician. Magician embraced the kiss. After they pulled away, Magician looks away from Omega.

"Great a boy. I know for sure that he might turned out no so good," said Magician. Omega looks at Magician.

"Not if I help you raise him," said Omega. Magician did not think Omega will jump for that. Then again, she has too many doubts that she did not need to have. She looks at Omega.

"Do you really want to help me?" asked Magician as Omega puts his fingers on her lips again.

"I say I will and I do promise I will take care of you and your child," said Omega as he remove his fingers and kiss her. Magician embrace the kiss as she felt all her worries are away. When both of them pulled back from the kiss, Omega looks at Magician.

"You really want to help me that much, losing your free time for me?" asked Magician.

"Anything for you. I love you dear that I will not want anything happen to you," said Omega.

"Omega ... I ...," said Magician as Omega looks at Magician. He has a serious look and Magician does not know what to say.

"It does not matter what happens to me. I want to make sure that you are happy and safe," said Omega. Magician hugs Omega and starts to cry.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Fortune Comes Alive**

Destiny has watched people on the day of love. Valentine's Day. Fate barricade the doors and put 8 different seals on the door. This is her most hated day ever. Still worries and do not want to take any chances she talks to her sister on the phone when her sister is going out on a date. Laura had set up a date for Destiny and her cousin Girouette. Girouette did not want to go on this date and neither does Destiny but they agreed to go. Iris joined in as a double date thing. Zero detest this idea and Girouette doubles as if he needs any other couples.

"Iris what exactly you have to bring me with you," said Destiny. Iris smiles as she brings Destiny, Girouette, and Zero to an arcade area.

"You have brought me here on a date?" asked Zero who looks mad. Girouette did not like the idea as well. Destiny has this weird look on her face.

"You have tell me that this is your best place to go," said Destiny. Iris smiles as she drags Zero in. Destiny and Girouette follows in and saw the arcade area. It has full of children and adults alike. Destiny and Girouette follow Iris until the fighting arena.

"Sorry to say this but none of us are Fefnir," said Destiny to Iris. Iris giggles as she looks at the other next to the fighting arena.

"This one I wanted to show you all. A machine that tells you if you are compatible with your partner," said Iris.

"She is got to be kidding," said Girouette. Destiny shakes her head because she is a fortune teller and this to her is stupid. Iris pushed Zero in one panel and she steps into another panel. There was color of pretty rainbow then the two has similar color. RED. Iris stepped out as well as Zero. Then Iris reads and smiles and kiss Zero.

"I am glad you have love me all this time," said Iris as she kissed Zero on the cheek. Destiny walks up to the machine and looks at it.

"I never think it is good at telling what type of couples people will be since there is some who is just started," said Destiny as she still did not believe that this machine tells couples.

"Just go in," said Iris as she pushed Destiny on one panel. Girouette looks at Iris and sighs.

"If you are going to act like my cousin then I go in right now," said Girouette as he got into the other panel. The rainbow colors came and later it shows PINK on both Girouette and Destiny. Iris smiles at them two.

"Awww... Both of you have little feeling that just started out," said Iris. Destiny looks at Iris.

"Now that machine is broken. I am not in a true relationship so it is not correct," said Destiny.

"I have to agree with Destiny here. We both are not in actual relationships so that means that we should not really be tested like this," said Girouoette. Iris giggles.

"Can we just leave now?" asked Zero as he does not want to be here anymore. Girouette agrees.

"I do think that Girouette and I are going some place else. It is not like we should stay around for any reasons," said Destiny as she leaves. Girouette follows Destiny as he does not know where to go. Iris looks at Zero with a smile.

"What?" asked Zero as Iris kissed him again. Zero looks at Iris as she is thinking something that Zero knows that Iris is plotting against him. Meanwhile... Fate just heard some noises and knows Rider and Axl left to go to the movies. Zero and Iris went on another place taking Girouette and Destiny with them. Omega and Magician babysitting Chorus as Fefnir and Athena has a special fight in their basement. Leviathan takes Harpuia to a special place where she has some alone time with him. She knows that most people who are here is Laura, X, Prairie, and Sniper.

"Prairie is that you out there?" asked Fate. No one answer she hears a spell chant outside and she knows that someone out here is giving her chills. Fate grabs her gun and some cards she has. The spells she had destroyed and she is prepared to fire. The door opens and Reaper stand in front of the door. Fate fired several rounds and Reaper has a sinister smile.

"Is this a nice way to say hello to your brother," said Reaper. Fate looks at Reaper as if she has not forgive him for killing everyone except her and Destiny.

"I won't forgive a murder like you if I saw you keep on murdering innocent people," said Fate.

"Sister, sister. I remember once you love me. You love me more than life itself. I was a fool to believe that we should be together. In reality I should use that love to manipulate you to do my bidding," said Reaper. Fate did pay any attention to Reaper's babble.

"Liar, you had feelings for me as well. I know that because I had felt it. You used to love me like you have those mechanaloids to be build to protect me. I still remember that day when you build X-SIS Omega," said Fate as Reaper and her has a flashback.

_"Reaper, what are you building," asked Fate. Reaper looks at Fate with caring eyes and looks at his mechanaloid._

_"I am building X-SIS Omega. It supposed to be a defense mechanaloid that will help this city out," said Reaper. Fate looks at X-SIS Omega and smiles._

_"It sure looks big. I think it will make any irregular fall down in matter of seconds if you build it," said Fate. Reaper looks at Fate._

_"I know. I hope it protects the people I care about and loved," said Reaper as he started to kiss her. Fate felt the embrace as the flashbacks ended._

"You... Stop..." said Reaper. He started to feel pain all over as if he is going to be sick to his stomach. Fate still has her gun pointed at him. Reaper started to teleported and Fate follows. Both teleported to Innerspace highway. Reaper regain himself back as he looks at Fate.

"This is where you will die," said Reaper as he calls forth his scythe. Fate start firing.

"FATE SHOTS," said Fate as she fires her guns. From a distance two couples heard this.

"Fate. She is fighting someone. I do not know who but it is sounded she might be in trouble," said Destiny. Girouette pulled his gun out.

"Lets go then Destiny," said Girouette. Both Destiny and Girouette went to the location by foot. Another distance Zero and Iris hear gun shots. Iris knows that someone is in danger.

"Zero I think someone is in trouble. I must see if they need medical help," said Iris. Zero looks at her.

"I am coming too. If the gunner tries to shoot you I can defend for the both of us," said Zero as Iris and him left. Reaper laughs as he uses a spell. Fate counter his spells as Reaper put stronger spells and stronger spells. Fate counters them all but when it comes to close range, Reaper used his scythe and did heavy damage. Fate screams in pain. She looks like she would of died.

"Soul Absorption," said Reaper. Girouette fire his gun at Reaper. Destiny has her armor on and pulled out her sword. Reaper did not absorbed Fate's soul as Girouette saves Fate from being nothing.

"Brother your fight is with me," said Destiny. Reaper has a sadistic smile on his face.

"Then joined the ranks of Fate," said Reaper. Reaper started off with a spell and Destiny counters. Girouette see this battle and knows that he is no match as himself.

"MEGA SYSTEM ONLINE MODEL Z MODEL X, DOUBLE MEGAMERGE," said Girouette as he is now ZX. He pulled out his Z-buster and start firing at Reaper. Reaper looks at Girouette and smiles.

"Foolish human, you will pay the consequences for interfering our battle," said Reaper as he heads towards Girouette. Girouette pulled out his Z-Saber and swings at Reaper and Reaper has his scythe connects with Girouette's Z-Saber.

"So you look like the legendary Zero but you are not as good as him," said Reaper.

"I may not be him but at least I will stop you from hurting other people," said Girouette.

"So the rumors are true. You are a descendant of Vent. Well I might as well kill the bloodlines," said Reaper as he moved his scythe up and cast a stone spell on Girouette. Girouette is now a stone. Reaper was about to destroy the statue until Destiny came in fast and hit Reaper down. She turns around and stands in front of statue Girouette in ZX form. Reaper and Destiny was at it again and Reaper tries to get to the statue and destroy it but Destiny always caught him. Iris came to the scene and teleported Fate out of there. Iris saw the statue of Girouette.

"Iris get the statue out of here or Girouette will die," said Destiny. Iris got to the statue and teleported it out of there. Reaper got close to Iris and Iris saw the scythe that is going to hit her. Iris close her eyes and waited for the impact. It came down and hard. She was heavily damage. Iris now see her own blood spewing out. Reaper looks at Iris with a huge sinister smile.

"I might as well take the soul of mother elf," said Reaper, "Soul A-" as he was interrupted by both Destiny and Zero. Iris stood there in shock and tries to heal herself.

"Iris get out of here," said Destiny. Iris nodded and teleported back to Guardian HQ. Destiny and Zero was in a spell close range battle with Reaper. Reaper smiles as he has heavy damage on him.

"You may have won now. But who else you are going to kill. The legions minions and those that were called friends are going to die," said Reaper as he is gone. Destiny looks at her brother and tries to do a shockwave slash but failed. Destiny stood there in a very anger look.

"I go back and check on Iris," said Zero as he left. Destiny went back as well to Guardian HQ. She saw Girouette in a statue and sighs. She tries her spell out to reverse the spell. It did not work. Destiny sighs. Rose came out and looks at Destiny.

"Destiny your sister will be ok but she wont respond to us," said Rose to Destiny. Destiny sighs.

"She has her spirit broken. I think she needs some time for recuperation," said Destiny.

"Ok and by the way what are you doing to the statue that looks like Vent in ZX form?" asked Rose.

"It is no Vent it is Girouette. My brother transform him into a statue. It is an old magic that can transform people into stones. It works on guys more than girls. However, I can't find a spell to reverse it. I am more clueless to help him out. I am keep on trying to do so," said Destiny as she felt bad.

"Ok," said Rose, "If your sister is not budging who will you want to watch her." Destiny looks at Rose.

"If you can find anyone to help me, I need Magician. As for someone watching my sister, have Rider help me," said Destiny.

"Well Magician is watching Chorus right now, I cannot find Rider, I know it is Valentine's Day but what is she is doing with Axl," said Rose.

"I do not want to know or care right now," said Destiny. Laura heard this from outside and she left. She went to Athena's house and knocks. Magician opens it.

"Laura what a surprise. What brings you hear?" asked Magician. Laura takes a breather.

"Well, I over heard Destiny and Rose. Few hours ago I set up Destiny with Girouette. Something had happened and Destiny looks horrible. From what I heard that her brother place a spell on my cousin. I know I am hopeless to do anything but can you help Girouette out," said Laura.

"Wait. Are you telling me that Destiny ran into trouble before and now Girouette is caught on a spell?" asked Magician. Laura nods her head.

"And what is worse she cannot destroy the spell," said Laura. Magician looks at Chorus who is asleep.

"Do me a favor and watch Chorus until I get back," said Magician. Laura nodded and Omega followed Magician.

"Gwen please help my cousin," said Laura. Magician has a serious look and left. Omega and Magician got to the Guardian HQ. They went to find Destiny and sure enough they found her in her room with a statue of what looks like Vent in ZX form.

"Destiny??" asked Magician. Destiny looks and finds Magician standing near the door.

"Rose forgot to shut my door. Please come in," said Destiny. Magician walks in as well as Omega.

"What happened?" asked Magician. Destiny looks at Magician trying to hide her sorrow and anger.

"Reaper, have found us. He attacked Fate, then Girouette, and finally Iris," said Destiny.

"Is she is ok?" asked Omega as he treats Iris like a sibling even though she is going out with Zero.

"Yeah she is fine. My sister I am a bit worried her spirit is broken. Girouette well he is stuck as a statue until I figure out how to dispel the spell that transform people into statues," said Destiny. Omega left to check on Iris.

"The gorgon spell. I have read about it. The only way that spell is ever going to break is if he has a kiss of a loved one," said Magician.

"So Laura can break it then," said Destiny as she looks at Magician. Magician shakes her head.

"No. It has to be someone who loves him deeply. I mean like a lover. It is the only way he will be free. Other than that. He will remain like this forever," said Magician. Destiny looks at Girouette.

"So as of now he is stuck until a secret admirer breaks him free," said Destiny. Magician looks at Girouette.

"I have a feeling he will be free. Someday," said Magician. Destiny looks at Magician.

"Are you some type of Oracle or something," said Destiny. Magician smiles at Destiny.

"I may be an enchantress but one thing we enchantress can tell if one person is in love with another or will find love. It is not Destiny or Fate that brings two people together it is something more stronger than that. Stronger than any fortunes that takes place," said Magician.

"I see. Well lets go to see my sister then," said Destiny as she closes the door to her room and locks it.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Forces of Unknown**

Fate sits there staring. Destiny looks at her sister and sighs. Fate mumbles few things and Destiny tries to listen.

"Fate. You are still alive and I am glad that you are," said Destiny. Fate just looks at Destiny.

"Brother has killed my spirit. Now he is going to pay," said Fate. Destiny looks at Fate who is now in a burning rage.

"Sis we can't find him and he likes to play tricks on us you know that," said Destiny. Fate did not listen to Destiny and got up.

"Fate where are you going," said Destiny. Fate hits Destiny and Destiny flies all the way across the room and into a wall. Fate left the room. Destiny did not like this at all. Destiny got out of the imprinted wall as she tries to find Fate. Fate has left. Destiny looks at the teleportation room and find out that Fate has used it.

"I do not like this one bit," said Destiny as she went to the command center's computers and tries to spot Fate. She spotted her but at the same time spotted two other people. One looks like Grey, the other looks like Marone.

"Hey Destiny what are you doing?" asked Prairie as she was sitting on the chair of the command center.

"Finding my sister, however, I did not only find her but found Grey, Marone, and a whole heap of trouble," said Destiny.

"What kind of trouble," said Prairie. Destiny pulled the screen out and it was a whole bunch of Mechanaloids, Irregulars, and other strange activity was going on.

"Well this is a good time than anytime to call the rest of the Guardians out. Everything started to become so tranquil ever since X, Zero, Axl and other people came and helped out. I guess it is time to find this activity is," said Prairie.

"It deals with my brother Reaper. By the looks of it," said Destiny. Prairie heard about Reaper and looks at Destiny.

"Well then I am going to call people here now," said Prairie as she pressed the red button. The whole Guardian HQ was in red alert and everyone was in their stations. X, Zero, Axl, Leviathan, Phantom, Strider, Harpuia, Athena, Laura, Fefnir, Sniper, Iris, Omega, Magician, Rider, and Berserker.

"What is the problem?" asked Axl as he is ready for battle. X and Zero looks at Axl with an evil eye.

"Actually, we found Reaper and an unusual reading. We need all of you to go there and find out where all this disturbance is coming from," said Prairie.

"Fate is already there. So is Grey. Magician I also found Marone down there as well. She won't last long," said Destiny.

"Ok I deal with my cousin," said Magician. X, Zero, Axl and the rest looks at the disturbance.

"OK send us down there," said a huge group in unison. Prairie was shocked and fell backwards. Mallira came in flying with Griag.

"Hey Athena we will come as well. Dr. Marril has been missing for two days. Berserker and us two cyber elves have been looking for him," said Mallira.

"I help you all out. Dr. Marril must be somewhere but if I help you first we can get to Dr. Marril," said Berserker.

"Athena where is Chorus," asked Iris as it is surprised for Athena not having Chorus with her.

"Fefnir and I supposed to talk to two people but that can wait. Illumina won't mind watching her for a little while," said Athena.

"You are trusting Dynamo with your child," said Zero as he does not like the idea. Iris looks at Zero.

"Well they want to take care of her for a day and Fefnir did lost to Illumina so it was a deal sealed for one day," said Athena.

"Who would of thought she would pummeled me to the ground," said Fefnir. Athena looks at Fefnir.

"Well we could explain later," said Athena. Everyone is went to the teleportation room and being teleported out. Laura holds her gun and that is it. Everyone started to take down Mechanaloids while Marone was about to die. Magician saves her with Magician Frost.

"Gwen??" asked Marone. Magician looks at Marone with an evil eye. Marone saw Magician's look.

"I am not evil to let you die. But I do want my gun back," said Magician. Marone has the gun pointed at her.

"No. You can die with every other thing that is in here," said Marone as the other mechanaloid was behind her. Marone dodges that one and Magician looks at her.

"Forget about hurting my cousin. If you care for your dear life then let me help you," said Magician. Marone shot the gun and it hit the frozen mechanaloid and the mechanaloid exploded. Magician froze the next one and Marone shot at it. Meanwhile... Iris and the huge group has made it to the point of the disturbance. A blue hair boy reploid stand up holding something in his hand and flicks it.

"Well well what do we have here. Energy waste people," said the boy. Grey looks at the boy and has his biometal ready.

"Thetis we have no time to play with you," said Grey. Thetis smiles at Grey as he looks at him.

"Well now Grey you are the one that needs to realize what a great thing you have," said Thetis as he holds out his biometal.

"MEGA SYSTEM ONLINE MODEL L MEGAMERGE," said Thetis as he transforms into a blue combatant reploid with a huge halberd. Leviathan stands in front of him.

"Rest of you go. I take care of this reploid," said Leviathan. Iris stood there as Zero did as well.

"Zero, go we will be ok. I just stay here and help out as much as I can," said Iris. Zero left with a worried look but will come back for Iris. Meanwhile... Marone and Magician finishes killing the mechanoloids and runs inside. Marone was stopped by a huge mechanaloid and stood there fighting it. Magician made it inside and find Thetis fighting Leviathan. She left the fight to them and went on. Meanwhile... Harpuia and the others were stopped by a reploid of green almost identical to Harpuia.

"Well well. The sage himself. I would say I am honored but I am not," said the green armored guy.

"You have never changed don't you Aeolus," said Grey. Aeolus looks at Grey as he is inferior.

"Hmph. Grey you are a worthless reploid to ever created," said Aeolus. Grey looks at Aeolus.

"You will eat your words when I get done with you," said Grey. He holds Model A.

"MEGA SYSTEM ONLINE. MODEL A. MEGAMERGE," said Grey as he now has his new form.

"A-Trans Model H," said Grey as he now looks like Aeolus. Harpuia looks at the guy and pulled out his two swords.

"We will catch up later. Go ahead," said Harpuia. The group left and Magician just joined up. Meanwhile... Marone finished the huge mechanoloid and smiles. She looks in the cave and go inside. She keep on going pass the battle between Leviathan and Thetis along with Iris. She continues and pass Harpuia and Grey battling Aeolus. Meanwhile┘ The group runs in with another person. Archer. Archer has his bow ready and aims for everyone.

"Archer let us pass," said Magician. Archer looks at Magician with an evil smile. Rider does not like that smile on his face.

"Pass. Let you pass. Reaper shows us the true meanings of what you guys are planning to do with me. Gwen Larish. You are nothing but a puppet to that so called scientist, Dr. Marril," said Archer. A harpoon was thrown at Archer and Archer catch it.

"How dare you say something like that. Did you forget that it was Dr. Marril who saves us from starvation and on the verge of being in the scrap yard. He saves us all," said Rider.

"Rider, Rider, Rider. You are the most pathetic of them all. You cannot even think for yourself and yet you can not comprehend of the things you are been told. Lies. Then again you are the weakest. So it will be an honor to destroy you," said Archer.

"You have to deal with me first," said Axl as he pulled out his two guns. Archer looks at Axl.

"So the kid is still mad at me for slapping you. This is rich," said Archer. Axl started to be annoyed.

"At least he has more senses than you," said Zero to Archer. Archer was annoyed at Zero's comment and Axl got his gun ready.

"Just go and leave us two with this one," said Rider to Zero. Zero and the rest of the group left and Marone just barely catch up. They continue walking and found a shuriken almost hit Fate. Fate got her gun out and looks at Siarnaq.

"You won't pass. I will make sure of that," said Siarnaq in a monotone. Strider and Phantom looks at the reploid ninja and look at the group.

"If that is you can," said Strider. Phantom stood there and watch the reploid holding a biometal in his hands.

"MEGA SYSTEM ONLINE. MODEL P. MEGA MERGE," said Siarnaq in monotone. Siarnaq looks like another Phantom. Phantom stood there and wait for Siarnaq's move.

"Everybody go. I will watch you leave," said Strider as the group leaves. Siarnaq throws a shuriken at the group but Phantom connects his attack with the shuriken and gives it back to Siarnaq. Strider makes sure that everyone is safe and guards the exit. The group started to move again and got stopped by cyclones that started to take effect on the group.

"Well, well, well. Gwen Larish is still around, with the mentally-ill Berserker," said Castor. Berserker did not like the fact someone called him mentally ill when he is not.

"Castor. Let us pass. We have no time to play games with you," said Magician. Castor laughs.

"Games. I am not here playing games. All negotiations with you is off. I have strict orders to destroy you," said Castor.

"You have forgotten that it was Magician who helped you out when you were about to be in the scrap yard," said Berserker.

"So the mentally ill say something stupid again. You are so dumb that you need someone to walk you around holding your hands. If I don't do that then Dr. Marril have to," said Castor. Berserker find that half truth. He has been holding on to Dr. Marril and Castor. It was not because he is dumb. He wanted to protect those he call family.

"Leave Castor to me," said Berserker as the group was about to leave. Castor send a whirlwind to block the way. Fate got mad and shot Castor couple of times which release his whirlwind. Everyone left except for Fate.

"You guys keep on going. If Berserker does not win I have to settle the score with him," said Fate. Everyone finds the next corridor and was stopped at the end. A reploid ready to battle looks like Fefnir.

"Well well isn't it the assholes who I am summon to kill," said the female reploid who looks like Fefnir.

"Aww... Is Atlas is getting her brains on fire again," said Marone. Fefnir looks at Marone and shakes his head.

"I guess the stupid hunter is getting stupider by the minute. What they pick for hunters now a days," said Atlas.

⌠Atlas just let us through you can fight my cousin some other day," said Magician. Atlas has her gun pointing at Magician.

"I was summon to kill you all. So you have a choice you can do this the easy way and stand still or you have the other way," said Atlas. Fefnir looks at Atlas.

"Hey I am the one who says that. Well if you give me my choices I choose the other way," said Fefnir as he has his guns ready. Marone looks at the group.

"Come on let's go," said Marone, "I may not liking work with my cousin at this point but right now it is better to get ahead and beat the other people."

"For once I have to agree with you that one," said Magician. They left and Atlas shot her first shot and almost hit Marone. Marone turned back and shot her laser at Atlas.

"Well I am guessing I have to be the blocker here now," said Marone. The group again moves and got another person to deal with. Ice cover the area and Lancer has his lance on his hand.

"Well the suck human who wants to be a reploid," said Lancer. Magician looks at Lancer with evil eyes.

"Lancer it is no time to play games with me, we need to pass," said Magician. He pointed his lance out.

"Why should I listen to you. You are weak and incapable of anything. Sure you manage to knock Archer out but that does not mean you can knock us all out," said Lancer. Magician sighs.

"Everyone go ahead without me. I am going to teach Lancer a lesson," said Magician. Omega lead everyone away and turns back.

"I am not going to leave you Magician. I am going to stay here," said Omega. Magician knows Omega willingness to stay and did not ask questions. Sniper, Athena, Zero, X, and Destiny keep on moving and head for another road block. An electric sword was pointing at the group.

"Can you let us pass," said Athena to swordsman. Zero was ready to fight as well as Destiny.

"I will not allow a fake like you to pass. Athena Halsberg. You have tricked us by saying you are a scientist while you are nothing but a child in an adults body," said Saber.

"I am a scientist. I studied DNA out of reploids. Heck I am the one who reconstructed Illumina," said Athena.

"Well if that is true then you will die right now," said Saber as Athena pulled out her staff. Sniper shot her sniper shot at Saber to make him move back.

"X, Zero, and Destiny get out of here and find the main trouble," said Sniper, "Athena and I will hold him off." X, Zero, and Destiny left the room and got to a chamber where no one was around. Everything was dark for the three to see until Reaper shows up.

"It seems I have company. And look who I have. Destiny. Dear sister, you are here to witness my creation to wake up," said Reaper.

"Not as much I want to stop you. I do not know what sick mind you have turned out but I will not let any other innocents to be harmed any more," said Destiny.

"Innocents? What innocents. Frankly I am innocent before my death and after," said a voice that causes chills down on Destiny's mechanical nerves. X and Zero looks at the person in the shadows who came into the light.

"Dr. Weil," said Zero. Dr. Weil looks at Zero his killer and also looks at X. He smiles at the two.

"Zero I must hand it to you. You have broken the first law of robotics when you killed me," said Dr. Weil. X looks at Zero who has the intense look on his face.

"I had no other choice you were going to destroy innocent people," said Zero. Dr. Weil looks at him.

"Even though I am human. I may have wanting to destroy those who oppose Neo Arcadia. But that is the sacrifice that I must do to savior the freedom it has," said Dr. Weil.

"What freedom, from what I heard under your rule. You oppress the people making laws that will hurt the individual people. Causing a war with the people," said Destiny.

"You simple reploids do not understand what sacrifices I have to go through. Though I may lost my two bodies I still have a third," said Dr. Weil.

"Is there anything you want me to do," said Reaper. Dr. Weil looks at Reaper and smiles.

"Why don't you deal with the other two. Leave Zero to me," said Dr. Weil. Reaper looks at Dr. Weil.

"As you wish, Master," said Reaper as he pulls out his scythe. Reaper is ready for battle. Mallira and Griag stood behind to watch the fight. They know that with these people their service will be needed.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Battle in the Water and Air**

Thetis started to do some Ice moves and Leviathan countered. He uses the halberd to hit Leviathan but she countered. The battle was a draw at first few hours. Iris stood back and watch. Soon Thetis went underwater and Leviathan follows. Even in the water Thetis and Leviathan were evenly match. Both were giving every shot they can think of even the Ice Dragon.

"So much for this idea. He is evenly match with me. As if I am fighting myself. What would I do now?" Leviathan thought as she tries to think of a way to beat Thetis. Iris has her bow ready and waiting for either Thetis or Leviathan to surface.

"I am so useless if I go in. I might as well wait for the first hit," thought Iris. She stood there with her bow in hand and watch the fast pace underwater fight. Leviathan was doing nothing but defending herself and tries to predict Thetis move.

"I find this quite fun but the party is over," said Thetis as he did an Ice Dragon attack. Leviathan did not see it coming and was hit by it. She took heavy damage. Iris saw this as an opportunity and shot her arrow at Thetis. Thetis did not see the arrow coming and got caught by the light hitting him and stunned him. Leviathan took this opportunity to recuperate as Thetis tries to get un-stunned. Once Leviathan recuperate, Thetis finally moved and the battle was picked off once again. Leviathan is now on the offensive and Thetis was in the defensive.

"Shoot. How did the tables turned on me. I had the most advantage here. Wait that girl who shot me," Thetis thought as he saw Iris up above and tries to focus on defending. Thetis did an Ice Dragon attack but Leviathan was ready for it and Thetis use that as a distraction and surfaced to Iris. Iris got her bow ready again but Thetis put her on Ice with the Ice shards that are shaped into snow flakes and hit Iris. Iris screams in pain as she fell down. Leviathan took this advantage and hit Thetis with the halberd close range. Thetis did not expect Leviathan use her halberd as a weapon and got hit.

"Heh... I guess I have to use my back up plan," said Thetis as he went back into the waters.

"I will be fine just get him," said Iris. Leviathan looks at Iris who is now in pain just from the Ice attacks.

"Ok just be careful," said Leviathan as she went back into the waters. Leviathan something glowing on Thetis as if he was doing something. He transformed into another version looked at Leviathan.

"You remember this form. You were like this when the dark Elf gave you her powers," said Thetis. Thetis again attacks at Leviathan. Now she was in trouble. Iris looks at the water and saw that she will need more help.

"I better heal myself, if not Leviathan will not live for a long time," said Iris as she starts to heal herself. Leviathan started again the Ice tricks to Thetis and lost the advantage. She was losing horribly and Thetis is gaining all the power that Leviathan used to have.

"Agh! There is no end to this. Either he goes into a corner and hurt me or move around. I must think of something," thought Leviathan.

"Almost there. I need few more minutes," Iris thought. Leviathan use her Ice Dragon attack and somehow it nailed Thetis but it still was not enough. Leviathan knows she is running out of options and she needs to think of something fast. She knows that the only way she will defeat Thetis is know how to defeat herself. She knows all of her own weakness and knows that she does not have her own element that is against her. Not only that she is underwater. She think for a moment and knows that the other trick but it is hard to pull off is to attack with physical attack. She got her halberd and swim as fast as she can to Thetis and tries to ram the halberd into her. Thetis caught Leviathan in his attack. Leviathan is now heavily damage. Iris finished healed herself and got her bow ready and shot one on Thetis. The light again hit Thetis and stunned him. Leviathan this time take whatever of her strength and rammed her halberd on Thetis where her other weakness is. Thetis started to felt pain and got out of the water. Leviathan also got out of the water.

"You... Defeat...me," said Thetis. Leviathan looks at the reploid as he is reverted back. Thetis drops Model L and looks at Leviathan. Iris looks at Leviathan and smiles.

"You have defeated him. Let me heal you up so we can get to the others," said Iris. Leviathan looks at Iris.

"Healing sounds nice. I need a break after defeating myself. I wonder how the others are doing," said Leviathan.

"I do not know but I have a feeling they may be in trouble like how we are," said Iris.

"Just do not over exhaust yourself Iris. You can always use the cyber elves to help you," said Leviathan.

"Yes I know but right now you need to rest. Let me heal you and we will go and help the others," said Iris. Meanwhile...Aeolus start his attack with the shock waves. Grey counter it with his shock waves. They both got into a sword fighting stance and Aeolus knock Grey backwards. Grey got out of A-Trans mode. Grey was about to transform into another form but Aeolus went after Harpuia. Grey stood back.

"Curses, it took him 10 minutes to get me out of my A-trans mode. I have to think of something and fast. I have Model L mode. I can A-Trans into that but I am risking hurting Harpuia. If anyone knows Aeolus weakness, it would be Harpuia," Grey thought. Harpuia and Aeolus were going at each other for a long while. Aeolus and Harpuia were evenly matched. Each one knows the other weakness and tries to exploit it. Grey tries to help out by firing at Aeolus but instead he got confused and shot Harpuia.

"That is why low grade reploids like yourself is useless," said Aeolus as he went to attack Harpuia after being shot and Grey shot Aeolus.

"Try not to fire your weapon if you are getting confused. I rather not have either of us in jeopardy at this point," said Harpuia. Grey knows what Harpuia says is true.

"What can I do. If I shoot one, I might hit the other by mistake. This is getting more confused. I can manage to look like them but I might ended up attacking Harpuia and Aeolus might take an advantage. Right now I am a sitting duck," thought Grey. Harpuia and Aeolus were using their wind powers to their disposable. Grey has both of them targeted. He think for a moment and waited. Harpuia has manage to get the advantage but Aeolus have defended himself well. Later on the two has been in a heavy damage and Grey stands in between the two. He look real carefully as he knows one thing that tells them apart. It is their eyes. Harpuia has green and Aeolus has red eyes. Grey found Aeolus and has his gun pointed at Aeolus.

"Found you," said Grey as he pointed his gun at Aeolus. Aeolus did an X slash and knock Grey down and got up.

"Lets see who is stronger," said Aeolus as he grabs power from somewhere he now looks like a jet form as if he is possessed.

"He is now gone insane??" asked Grey. Harpuia looks at Aeolus as he now in a different form and takes to the sky.

"This is going to be difficult to handle," said Harpuia. Aeolus has fly fast and hard at Harpuia.

"A-trans Model," said Grey as he got hit by Aeolus. Harpuia looks at the fast and Aeolus knock him out. Grey got up again.

"A-trans Model L," said Grey as he transformed into Model L. He now looks at the flying Aeolus. He tries again and got to the point to use Ice attacks at the jet Aeolus. Aeolus got hit on the weakness. Harpuia did the X slash at Aeolus. Aeolus took the hit in his new form. Aeolus goes around in a fast pace and did some attack of electricity. Grey has done his Ice Dragon attacks at Aeolus and Aeolus hit the Dragon in full force. Harpuia takes the advantage but got electrocuted from Aeolus who also shocked Grey as well.

"This is going to take a while," Grey thought as he still in Model L form. Harpuia looks at Aeolus.

"He knows almost every weak spot I have. Fighting him is like I am fighting my double. Wait that is it. If he acts like my double before, lets see if he still acts like it now. From what Grey does, he still weak against Ice. But I know more than Ice tricks that can damage me. If I can get each of my slashes aimed for my weak point on this other reploid then there is a chance that I can get out of this," Harpuia thought. He got up and Aeolus got out of the jet form and went back to Harpuia look alike. Aeolus attacks Harpuia and now Grey was confused again.

"No not this again. Harpuia I can't help you this time. I will hurt you both with Ice but wait a minute. Aeolus is more damage than you. Though I can figure out who is who when both of you stand still. Harpuia you better figure something out quick," thought Grey. Harpuia did two slashes that were distracted. Aeolus blocks them as Harpuia guessed. He flew close and slash at Aeolus. Aeolus fell in pain and Harpuia was right about one thing. If Aeolus copied his abilities and looks, then he copied his own weakness. Aeolus fell down and Grey did one last Ice Dragon and went out of Model A form. Aeolus hit by that attack and fell down.

"I... underestimated... You... Sage," said Aeolus. As he revert back to a green hair green clothes reploid who dropped Model H. Grey came towards Aeolus.

"You have made that mistake three times Aeolus. You underestimated a human who all and all does the same as me. She defeated you. Later on, I defeated you. Now you made that same mistake again," said Grey.

"Grey... you... are... still... a low...grade... reploid," coughed Aeolus as he spit out his blood like.

"Lets go and find the others Aeolus is defeated he won't be a bother," said Grey as Harpuia and Grey left Aeolus.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Sound of the Ninjas**

Archer has his bow ready and start firing at Rider. Rider moved out of the way as the shockwaves of the bow starts to create a crater. Axl moved out of the way and start firing at Archer.

"I have been waiting to destroy a weakling like you," said Archer to Axl. Axl got a huge look at Archer.

"I am not a weakling," said Axl as he shot his shot at Archer. He finds out he can DNA copy Archer and smiles.

"Ooo was that supposed to hurt," said Archer. Rider got her chains on Archer as Archer broke free.

"You think normal chains would work on my. Rider I have been through the real chains and still you do not learn," said Archer as he throw a sound wave at Rider. Rider moved back.

"You are useless blind bat," said Archer. Axl got mad as he is insulting Rider. He transforms into Berserker. Rider did her trick and Archer took her bait while Axl/Berserker fire punched Archer and Archer took heavy fire damages. He turned around and looks at Berserker and sound wave him. Axl took the full blown hit as he revert back into his original self. Rider uses her shadow chains to pinned Archer down and Archer tries to break them but it was no use.

"Not all of my chains you can break. I learned a few tricks that you do not even know," said Rider.

"Well then lets see if it can handle this," said Archer as he powered up and break the chains. With the shockwaves, it hit Rider as she flew back and hit a wall. Axl got up and start firing again at Archer. Archer sends his arrow at Axl and he got hit. After he finishes he went again at Rider. Rider cloaked herself and Archer looks at the direction.

"You know I can still see you Rider," said Archer as he got his most powerful arrow. Axl took the advantage and shot at Archer. Axl again transforms into Berserker and took the full blown hit. Axl was grateful that Berserker has a strong armor and copy him gave Axl a somewhat edge on that attack.

"So the dummy reploid got himself copied by a weakling," said Archer. Axl heard that word again. This time it started to bug him. Rider start a chant and it hits Archer. Archer looks back and find Rider's spell aiming for him.

"So you have become a witch. Well then I be the first non-magic to kill a witch," said Archer as he attack Rider with a sound wave arrow. Archer powered up again Rider knows none of her seals work. Axl got up and shot again at Archer and this time he has a plan. Archer looks at Axl and found an arrow pointing at him. It is the same arrow he is doing.

"I take it you are the dummy," said Axl as he has Archer's voice and shot the arrow at him. Archer shot his at the same time. Both got hit and Axl was heavily damaged this time around. Rider did her seal and Archer did not have time to react.

"Darkness of shadows, hear my call. Those who broke your bind show what its copy can do," said Rider. The broken shadow chains came up as a shadow version of Archer and started to attack him like he did to Axl. The arrow is too dark and soundless. The arrow flies and hit Archer. Archer felt huge amounts of pain and with the darkness arrow he started to explode his body into pieces. His upper half part was left.

"How... can... I be... defeated... by a... blind ...reploid," said Archer as he finds it disbelief.

"I am no longer blind. Athena Halsberg fixed my eyes and restored them to their full glory. If I have seen you before I probably would see the hideous monster that is in front of me. Now I am glad that I see now," said Rider as she moved to Axl. Archer heard those words and have it sink to him.

"Come on lets leave Archer as he is," said Rider as she grabbed Axl and carried him by the arm and shoulder. As they walked away from the field Axl revert back to his original form.

"You do really love me, don't you," said Axl in a serious tone. Rider looks at Axl and smiles.

"How about my action will tell you," said Rider as she kissed Axl in the lips. Axl embraced kiss. As both of them pulled back Rider fell backwards and Axl fell on top of her.

"You are not going to kill me are you," said Axl. Rider laughs as she still in the ground.

"No I am not on my guard this time," said Rider. Axl heard that and he couldn't help but laugh as well. Meanwhile... Phantom and Siarnaq start exchanging shurikens, kunais, and sword fight. Strider looks from a distant as both Siarnaq and Phantom were evenly match.

"He is everything the same as Phantom. Looks in a way, but ability wise he is everything. Wait not everything. If he uses what I taught him, then there is still a chance he might beat him," thought Strider. Phantom and Siarnaq did their jutsus and tries to get the upper hand. The fight lasted a long while. Both ninjas were getting warmed up. Siarnaq came towards Phantom and Phantom was ready. Siarnaq use that as a distraction and went at Strider. Strider did not saw that coming and dodge when she got the chance. She then got her kunais out and throw few behind Siarnaq. Siarnaq felt the kunais and coming and disappeared. Strider looks at Phantom.

"Looks like I have to be on my guard as well," said Strider. Phantom also looks at Strider.

"Better be careful. Or you will be his opponent and not me," said Phantom. Strider is ready as well as Phantom and Siarnaq came out near Strider. Strider pulled out her katana and was in a battle with the swords. Siarnaq did few tricks and knock Strider off guard and hit her. Phantom saw this and did his trick. Phantom is now on top of Siarnaq and coming down slashing him. Siarnaq had few a little time to react.

"He copies me like as if he is my double. If that is so lets see my double has the same weakness. I need to lay a few hits on my weak point and uses the shadow to my full potential. Strider, you have been a wonderful female mentor and companion. I am going to risk my life to protect you as much as I can. I thank you for teaching this foolish reploid that there is more out there than fighting," thought Phantom.

"Is he going to use that move? I think he is. Phantom it is going to take a lot of focus to get it performed and hit your target. I never manage to get that move performed without doing damage not only to myself but to everything else. I cannot use it to hit my target even if my life depends upon it. I do know that this move is going to stain you like crazy and Tsubaki no Hana is no easy task. I do hope you do not miss," thought Strider as she looks on eagerly.

"TSUBAKI NO HANA," said Phantom as he started off with a vertical slash. Siarnaq counter that part but did not the expected. Phantom switch his foot position from the right to the left side and start a spin. Siarnaq couldn't get out of the range. He took that blow and Phantom continues to slash in every direction. Siarnaq did not counter it and took all the hits. Phantom did the final move and came down with the katana pointed down. Siarnaq took all of it and also took the floating energy petals that looks like lotus petals. Siarnaq now is exposed to all of Phantoms weakness. Phantom took the advantage and hit Siarnaq all of his weakness. In the end Siarnaq fell to the ground dropping Model P to the ground. Siarnaq looks at Phantom and looks at Strider.

"I am defeated. You may do with me whatever you want," said Siarnaq. Phantom looks at Siarnaq and looks at Strider.

"You need to find out what life is to you. I will spare your life. Just find that answer what life means to you," said Phantom as both Phantom and Strider left. Siarnaq couldn't get up and wonders why a ninja like Phantom did not kill him.

"Finding what is important," thought Siarnaq. He tries to think when he was important. All his life he was treated badly. He chose to become a ninja to hide all of his horrible experience. Then he and a group of reploids went into Guardian HQ and steal biometals out of the Guardian Base. Siarnaq kept Model P and hopes it will help him. He found a purpose. He remembers all the betrayal he has been through and being left as a dead person. He finds his purpose to punish those who do not understand what people are.

"I have no purpose anymore," said Siarnaq as he looks at Model P.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Fiery Winds**

Castor started his winds and Fate keeps on shooting him. Castor change his wind energy towards Fate. Berserker fire punches Castor and Castor took the hit back off for a while.

"So you want to fight. How nice even though you do have a brain small as a pea for being a huge reploid like yourself," said Castor.

"Insults won't help you. You do not know him too well and you speak like you think you know everything," said Fate as she pulled out two cards. It started to float and she reveals them to Castor. Castor look in shock as he has his winds blown back.

"So I am not the only warlock here," said Castor. Fate looks at him and smiles. She knows what she is going to do.

"You know what are witch hunters are," said Fate. Castor looks at fate in a questionable manner.

"Witch hunters are spell casters that tracks down other witches and warlocks. We make sure that they won't harm people," said Fate.

"So basically you just say a bunch of rubbish and do not know anything about magic," said Castor as he use his wind chant. Fate moves out of the way.

"CURSE OF THE DARKNESS POWERS OF THE LIGHT BRING FORTH THE CHAOS WITHIN THE NIGHT," said Fate as her seal now is on castor as a locking system. She pulled out her gun which turns into a canon and fired.

"CHAOS CANON," said Fate. Castor did not have time to cast anything and took the hit. He holds the ground coughing.

"If you do not know. I am a witch hunter. Witch hunter of Chaos. So warlock of Winds now you either going to come peacefully or will have to use brute force," said Fate.

"You haven't seen anything yet Witch," said Castor as Fate is now caught in a cyclone where she hears all the pains and agony of the souls. Fate tries to cover her ears and blocks the noise.

"See now you in the cyclone of agony witch. It will be a matter of time when your spirit is broken and I can kill you easily," said Castor. Berserker looks at Castor and Fate.

"No not again," said Berserker as he has the thought of what he has lost. He has that same feeling again when he attacks Fefnir. Berserker turns up the heat and launch a fire ball at Castor. Castor got caught in the fireball and freed Fate.

"YOU! YOU HAVE KILLED MY BROTHER!!" shouted Berserker. Castor looks at Berserker who eyes are now red and glowing for blood lust.

"You just figure it just now. Your brother was an easy kill. He didn't stood a chance to the power of winds. You fire types are easy when you are broken down," said Castor with a smile.

"I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU," shouted Berserker as he hit the ground. Castor felt the ground shake and a huge crater of Lava was in the ground. Fate looks at the lava and knows that one fall means her doom. Berserker calls on his axe and start charging at Castor. Castor tries his winds against Berserker but failed because Berserker has the place all heated up and the surrounding. Castor tries to dodge but couldn't on time when Berserker's axe got into his armor and sub armor. Berserker still has that hatred look on his face grabbed Castor and start crushing him. Castor now tries to struggle for his dear life. Fate is now seeing Berserker's raw power unfolds.

"What in the world he get this power. It is nothing like any magic. It is beyond magic. It is like he created an energy of his own and using it to his advantage," Fate thought. It was the first time she is now scared of a non-magic user. Castor screams as his helmet crushed and was let go into the fires of the ground Fate saw this and went to Berserker.

"Berserker that is enough. He is dead. You do not need to kill him any farther than what you have done," said Fate. Berserker eyes went back to normal and he looks at Fate.

"Sorry I think I have made you worry," said Berserker. Fate did not want to say that she is now scared but she has a fake smile.

"Well it is good enough lets go and catch up with the rest of the people," said Fate as they left. Meanwhile... Atlas start firing her guns at the two. Fefnir and Marone dodges. Fefnir started to fire back at Atlas. Marone charge her laser gun and fires at Atlas. Atlas shakes off the laser but took a full hit on Fefnir's gun.

"Damn she acts like this fool. Well I better be careful. One hit by either of them then it is burning hell for me," Marone thought. Fefnir start moving in a blazing speed grabbing Atlas and knock her down. Atlas got up and looks at Fefnir.

"Nice going asshole. Now you will be the one causing more pain now," said Atlas as she switch to bombs. Fefnir dodges them. He finds Atlas more annoying. He looks at her and smiles.

"You know what. I haven't have fun defeating myself so this is going to be the first time I am going to kill someone looks like me," said Fefnir. Atlas has a serious look and start firing at Fefnir and then at Marone. Marone dodges the attack.

"Hey Atlas here eat lasers," said Marone as she shot her laser gun at Atlas. Atlas saw the laser and it did some damage to her.

"You of all of Ashe Descendents are the annoyance well time to get rid of one annoyance at a time," said Atlas.

"If that trap ever is shut," said Marone as she charges her gun. Fefnir shot at Atlas and Atlas got hit and looks at Fefnir.

"What is the matter a puny human and someone like me is too much for ya," said Fefnir.

"Hardly," said Atlas as she keeps on firing at Fefnir and did her fire bombs on Fefnir. She did huge numbers on him.

"Hey idiot do you know your own weakness," said Marone to Fefnir. Fefnir looks at Marone.

"What the hell should I blown my weakness right now," said Fefnir to Marone who gets distracted and Atlas shot Fefnir. Fefnir gets pretty much upset and wanting to kill them both. Marone hit Atlas with her powerful laser and it makes Atlas move two steps back.

"It is just a theory. She might have the same weakness as you," said Marone. Fefnir looks at Marone evilly.

"Like I can produce something I am weak against," said Fefnir as he is pissed off even more.

"Fine do not bite my head off. You might have weak spots that you do not even know and it probably is in the same areas as her," said Marone. Fefnir was ready to shoot Marone as Atlas shot Fefnir. Marone again shot Atlas.

"Keep this up I will have a winning battle. You are next annoyance," said Atlas. Fefnir got to Atlas and hit her in several areas in her body and she screams in pain.

"Well well what do you know the human is right for something," Fefnir thought. He started to have a fist fight with Atlas. Atlas took few steps back and finally pulled her gun in close range at Fefnir. Fefnir pulled his gun at the same distance and both got hit.

"Well that is an idiot move," said Marone. Atlas got up and fired at Marone. Marone dodges.

"Stupid human stand still so you can die faster," said Atlas. Marone shot another powerful laser at Atlas.

"As if. I can do better shooting your ass to kingdom come Atlas," said Marone as Atlas got fustrated and transform into a huge bulldozer. She started to fire at Marone and Marone dodges. Fefnir finally got up and looks at the huge bulldozer.

"Care to shoot at that thing?" asked Marone. Fefnir start running away Marone follows.

"Can't you shoot at it yourself?" asked Fefnir to Marone mocking her. Marone started to pull out a hand grenade. She pulled the pin and throw it at the bulldozer Atlas.

"Like that is going to help," said Fefnir as Marone looks at Fefnir with an evil eye dead shot.

"Do you have anything better? Right now if we just keep running she will surely get us soon enough," said Marone.

"Speak for yourself human," said Fefnir as he shot several rounds at Atlas. Atlas still went on pressing to kill them in this form. Marone throws the last of her grenades at the tread of the bulldozer and Atlas stops moving. Fefnir took the advantage and start firing several rounds with his twin busters and Atlas cannot take it anymore fell down. Marone looks at Atlas as well as Fefnir. Atlas drops Model F on the floor.

"Stupid Irregular. Oh well it was fun when it lasted," said Atlas as she is sparking heavily.

"Let's leave her she won't be a bother," said Marone. Fefnir looks at Marone with an anger look.

"Now she is out of commission. It is time to take punishment human," said Fefnir as he start firing at Marone. Marone dodges and runs out of the place.

"Get back here and fight like a man," said Fefnir to Marone. Marone looks back and still running.

"I am a woman not a man. So there," said Marone as Fefnir tries to shoot at Marone still.

"Stand still so I can burn you then," said Fefnir as Marone did not listen to Fefnir and keep on running. Marone is being chased by Fefnir as she is trying to find the others.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Frost of Current**

Lancer started his attacks close range and Magician use whatever tricks of ice she has up her sleeves. She warped from one place to another. Lancer tries to pierce her and pierce an ice statue.

"You may have your little tricks Magician but your tricks will have to wither away," said Lancer. Omega got his O-saber ready for battle. Lancer came by and started to hit Omega. Omega counter his lance and start hitting him with several sword combos. Lancer took several hits and also moved back.

"Hey Lancer," said a voice as Lancer tries to find where the voice comes from. Next thing he knows his feet were frozen down to the ground.

"You forget Gwen Larish that I am an Ice type reploid so Ice tricks won't work against me," said Lancer as he used his feet to get freed from the frozen ice.

"Magician seal," said Magician as she uses one of her seals. Lancer pierced through the seal as he started to feel the backlash of an element hits him.

"I have more seals that has a nasty backlash if you are going to keep piercing them," said Magician.

"I forgot you are a witch. Well at least I can freeze you without you feeling any pain then," said Lancer. Omega be in a defending position just in case when Lancer shows up and decided to attack him. Lancer keeps on trying to find Magician but her tricks got the best out of him. He found Magician and charge through with his lance to pierce through her body. Instead he pierced through a seal and the seal started to glow and burned him. Lancer got up and looks at the pierced seal he did. He noticed that the weird markings floating and looks at it around.

"So her seals are visible if I find that weird mark. I can avoid them and get Magician. Well what do I want to pierce. Her head will be fine but that is too easy. Her stomach is a good opening. Well it does not matter. She is human and my lance can kill humans faster than it can kill a reploid," Lancer thought. He looks around and sure enough he finds Magician's weird symbols and went directly towards Magician and pierced her through the arms. Magician saw Lancer coming and tries to dodge but he got her arm and she fell. She knows it will be a matter of time she will pass out. He hits her in the main artery in her arm.

"Well that was fast you did not last very long," said Lancer as he was ready to final blow her. Omega steps in and blocks the lance off of Magician. Magician looks at Lancer whose face was not happy at all.

"You are an annoying reploid. I have to take care of you," said Lancer. Lancer tries to do Ice pierce on Omega. Omega saw it coming and moved out of the way and hits Lancer with his O-saber. Lancer got hit and move back. Lancer looks and saw the damage Omega gave him.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," thought Lancer. He use one trick that makes Ice blocks and tries to chuck it at Omega. It fails. Omega slashes vertically and fire comes out of the sword and melted the ice. Lancer got annoyed with Omega and tries to go after him. Omega was too swift and knock Lancer's lance out of his hands.

"I have more tricks than that," said Lancer as he hit Omega with a blast of ice going towards him. Omega did not expect that and got back right up. Lancer runs for his lance and went back attacking at Omega. Omega start shooting at Lancer. Lancer dodges the bullets that is coming towards him. Magician place her hand on her wound.

"I must use a temporarily seal to heal my arm. Hopefully it will stop the bleeding and hoping it won't kill my baby. Angel please child still be alive for me. I know you are not big but I can still lose you which I do not want," thought Magician. Lancer did some fancy foot moves and did his pierce through Omega. Omega took the hit and hit back with his saber.

"Aww.. Is the poor reploid getting hurt. I take it you are no stronger than Gwen here. But you have metal so that makes it harder to penetrate," said Lancer.

"You have not seen my full potential," said Omega as he uses his sword and start sending shockwaves at Lancer. Lancer did not dodge fast enough to move away from the shockwaves and got hit.

"Ok this looks harder than I thought. If he can do shockwaves which now a days it is hard to pull off. I may ended up losing," thought Lancer. Lancer tries again with another Ice block but follows it with pierce attack. Omega burns the block but did not have time to dodge the pierce and has the lance on his armor. Lancer saw how heavy the damage he did on Omega and smiles.

"I think Gwen won't last," said Lancer. Magician finish her seal and got up Lancer went to her and start charging. Magician had very little time to react. Omega got up and took the hit. He becomes more damage then before.

"Hehehe. You may get me but Gwen won't last. She will die from the blood loss. You are in no better shape," said Lancer. Omega grabbed his saber and shoved it into Lancer. Lancer saw a huge whole he has in the center where the saber is in. He looks at Omega and looks at Magician.

"Heheh. I have been sliced," said Lancer as he fell down. Omega fell down to the ground.

"Omega," said Magician as she saw the huge damage that Lancer did to Omega. Magician looks at Omega as she tries something to patch him up.

"I will be fine. Gwen. Are you hurt?" asked Omega. Magician looks at Omega with caring eyes.

"I am fine. I am more worried about you," said Magician. Omega looks at Magician.

"I will be fine. You go ahead and catch up," said Omega. Magician looks at him and shakes her head.

"I am not going with out you and I won't start now," said Magician. Magician started to find something to cover Omega up as she waits. Meanwhile...Saber comes around and start slicing at Athena. Athena blocks with her staff and tries to push out Saber. Sniper got a lock on Saber and fired a shot. Saber felt the bullet of the castor round that Sniper has and looks at the her. His arm was out and he looses artificial blood.

"Well military reploid maverick I have to handle you when I finished with the phony scientist," said Saber. Athena started to change her color to red as she is started to use fire. She made her staff as hot as it can be and made a fire ball coming out of the end. Saber dodges the fire ball and Sniper couldn't get a shot. She keeps looking at Saber trying to aim for his head.

"Shoot a moving target. He moves fast. I had a hard time when I aimed at Zero and several other reploids but who am I counting. I have to wait until he stands perfectly still. I might get him in few seconds," thought Sniper, "I am the best marksmanship there is. I just need to figure his movement and snipe him. This is going to be tricky. I have nicked Zero doing that but his moves is not always predictable. X is too hard. Once he finds where the shot is coming from I will see a plasma shot going in my direction. I better not lose concentration."

"This is rich you change your outfit," said Saber as he got his sword all intensify with electricity.

"Yeah so what," said Athena as she again fires a fireball. Saber dodges out of the way and hit his sword at Athena's midsection barely. Athena changes back to her original blue color.

"Castor shell rank S homing," said Sniper softly. She got a lock on and fire her shot. Saber got hit and looks back at Sniper.

"You know what I rather get rid of you first," said Saber. Saber as he started to attack Sniper. Sniper knows that close range she is going to get hit so she stealth mode and moves out of the way. Saber cannot see where is Sniper and got hit by an elemental whirlwind. Saber looks back at Athena who still has her staff in hand.

"I have more surprises. I hate to run away in a fight when I can still kick your butt still," said Athena. Saber start coming towards Athena and Athena waits. Saber has lunge a strike but was stopped by another sword. Athena has revealed within her staff a hidden blade. The sword was like a heat sword that Colonel uses.

"There is more than meets the eye," said Athena as Saber looks at Athena's sword. He was shocked but smiled.

"Then it will be an honor to destroy a swordswoman by my hands," said Saber as he moves back. Both Athena and Saber got into a fighting stance and Saber came in running and attacking Athena. Athena blocks the attack and Sniper looks on the fight.

"This is not getting me anywhere. Well at least he is not going to attack me for a while. I have to wait until I get a lock and a better position. Right now as I am he can find me," thought Sniper. Athena did some fancy foot work and did few spin slashes. Saber blocks them and Athena use this as a decoy and came down with a vertical slash. Saber parries it and retreat to a side.

"Well I guess I am not the only fancy swordsman here. Your death will make me happy when I manage to destroy the fake," said Saber. Athena collects her thoughts as she is ready to defend. Saber attacks and Athena blocks it. Sniper got her castor shell loaded again and waits.

"Well well, we both may be damage but you are more than me. I still can kill you here," said Saber. Sniper got her lock again and shot her stronger castor shell.

"Castor shell. Rank Alpha," said Sniper as her shot got to Saber and make a big huge hole in his armor. Saber looks at the direction where he saw the smoke and decided to take care of Sniper once and for all. Saber did a trick hit and Athena was going to parry and found out that Sniper is was getting hit. Sniper saw Saber coming and got hit by the electric blade. Sniper felt the electrical surges coming everywhere.

"That will teach you," said Saber as he felt something in his mid section. He looks down and find a sword there.

"This is for tricking me," said Athena as Saber looks at Athena. He did not smile but look in her eyes.

"You are a dirty little reploid," said Saber. Athena looks at Saber again and looks at Sniper.

"I did not play dirty. You wanted to not fight one on one so what do you expect. It is not my fault that you do not read fine lines," said Athena.

"Here is a present for both of you," said Saber as he exploded. Sniper and Athena got caught in the explosion and become heavily damage.

"Shoot, that punk blow himself up," said Athena and me without my equipment. I have to wait for someone to come.

"I will keep an eye out if I find anyone coming," said Sniper.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Is There a Doctor in the House**

Iris finish healing Leviathan and collapsed. Leviathan started to carry her and took off fast. She manage to reached Harpuia and Grey.

"Harpy I am glad that you are ok," said Leviathan. Harpuia looks at Leviathan and smiles that she have beaten her foe.

"What happened to her?" asked Grey to Leviathan. Leviathan looks at Grey and at Iris.

"I was heavily damaged and Iris here healed me. She wasted her energy. She will be fine she needed rest and E-crystals. She will be fine," said Leviathan.

"Then lets go we need to find out if the others are in trouble," said Harpuia. Both Grey and Harpuia took off fast and Leviathan was in the dust behind. She tries to keep up. Iris finally got up and they already found Rider and Axl.

"It seems you both had a huge fight," said Harpuia to Rider. Rider looks at Harpuia as if she does not need his sarcasm.

"Well it was not easy going against Archer. Though Axl took more of the hits than I have," said Rider. Iris gets off of Leviathan.

"Let me heal him. The rest of you go ahead," said Iris. Harpuia looks at Iris and looks at the others.

"I suggest we rest here. Once he is healed we go back. Some of us are not fully recovered from battle," said Harpuia. The rest nodded as Iris started to heal Axl. After few moments and few E-Crystals she drained she is exhausted again. Axl grabbed Iris.

"I carry her for right now. Let's go and find the rest," said Axl as the others agreed. Harpuia took off and this time Axl is at the end. They found Strider and Phantom which they look like they were just resting.

"It is time to go," said Strider to Phantom. Phantom nodded and got up. They were on the move again and this time they find Fate who has this look at Berserker. Berserker looks at the rest.

"We are fine. No damage has done," said Berserker. Harpuia looks at Fate and so did the rest.

"Remind me not to piss him off," said Fate as she continues with the group. The group is now gaining members and continue walking. They heard firing noises and saw Fefnir firing at Marone. Marone dodging Fefnir like crazy.

"FEFNIR, THAT IS ENOUGH!!" shouted Rider. Fefnir looks at Rider as Marone thought she is saved by her.

"You know what this human almost did," said Fefnir in an anger tone. Leviathan sighs.

"Doesn't matter. Just do not kill her first before me. I want to get some hits in," said Rider. Marone looks at Rider again trying to catch her breath.

"Lets not fight, we might as well save our energy for the huge battle. Lets go and find the others," said Berserker.

"For once I agree with him. We deal with Marone later. Right now we need to find the rest," said Fate. The group again travels and Iris is awake.

"Well that nap was good now I am ready," said Iris. Axl looks at Iris then the group stops in a halt. Omega battered and Magician looks like she just went into shock. Iris waste no time and heals Magician.

"How long she was like this?" asked Iris. Omega looks weary but was thankful at Iris starting to heal her.

"Just few seconds when I heard you guys coming," said Omega. Fate stands next to Omega.

"I am going to give you a temporarily heal spell but that won't last very long," said Fate.

"I will be fine. I am more worried about Magician her spell she did on her wore off," said Omega, "She did the same temporarily healing trick to keep me covered in her coat while she was watching me."

"Leave Magician worries to me," said Iris. As she finished healing Magician's arm and fainted. Magician is still out but looks like she is going to live. She looks like she is going to sleep.

"Might as well rest here. We will go when Magician is fine," said Harpuia. Meanwhile... Dr. Weil did some of his old tricks and Zero counters them and use what ever is available to his advantage. Reaper came down with his scythe at X but Destiny blocks it with her sword. Mallira and Griag watching closely. Destiny did a shockwave at Reaper and Reaper smiles.

"So you also mastered the shockwave slash. Well you will die now sister," said Reaper. Destiny looks at Reaper.

"You will pay for what you did to those who are innocents," said Destiny as she pulled a card and it exploded at Reapers face.

"Heheheh, sister nice trick but that trick won't help you," said Reaper as he started to glow and did shockwaves within his scythe. X can't counter them all and both Destiny and X got hit. Meanwhile... Iris woke up as well as Magician. Magician looks at her arm that she knows that Lancer has pierced.

"My arm what happened it feels like it never was pierced," said Magician. Iris looks at Magician.

"I healed it," yawns Iris. Magician looks at Iris as she smiles. She looks at everyone who is asleep.

"Does anyone has E-Crystals?" asked Iris. Magician pulled out her E-Crystals and Iris used all of Magician's E-Crystals. She looks at Omega.

"Now to heal him," said Iris as the spell wore off on Omega. Iris started to heal him and the others saw her up and healing. Once she is done, everyone got up and looks at Iris who fell back down asleep.

"When you got up?" asked Fate to Magician. Magician looks at Fate and smiles. Iris now was down.

"Same time as Iris. Omega is finished healing so he can help us out," said Magician. Omega woke up and saw Iris sleeping next to him. He has his face red and looks at Magician.

"She just healed you that is all. I saw the whole thing. There is nothing to be embarrassed," said Magician.

"Then I will carry her as my gratitude," said Omega. The others got up and start going on the move. Sniper spotted them and shot her weak shot and it was heard. Omega and the rest went to that location. All were ready to fight just saw Sniper on the ground patch up somewhat as well as Athena. Fefnir runs to Athena.

"Athena!" shouted Fefnir. Athena looks at Fefnir as she still tries to fight off almost bleeding to death.

"I just need to be fixed again that is all," said Athena to Fefnir. Fefnir looks at Athena.

"You couldn't save some of the action for me," said Fefnir to Athena. Athena has a smile on her face.

"We still have some action to go to ahead. I believe that X, Zero, and Destiny is fighting right now," said Athena.

"We will wait until Iris is awaken," said Omega, "At least with you healed you can fix up Sniper."

"We still need to rest the humans still needs it," said Harpuia. Marone was exhausted but did not show it. Magician shows it a lot. Iris woke up few minutes later and again takes E-Crystals.

"If you keep this up we won't have E-Crystals anymore," said Leviathan. Iris looks at Leviathan.

"Tell people not to be heavily damage," said Iris in a sarcastic tone. Leviathan knows that Iris has a point.

"Athena looks like she is in a bad shape. Sniper could last few minutes longer than Athena," said Iris as she heals Athena.

"That is fine she can fix me up when you are asleep then," said Sniper. Iris begins healing up as the humans started to rest.

"The rest of you can go. I will be here for a little bit longer," said Iris. The others look at Iris.

"I agree with Iris this time. We are more than enough. The humans are going to stay for a bit longer so they will be part of back up," said Fate, "There is 16 of us total. Iris is going to stay to heal Sniper later on. Athena will be staying as well. We want her in her 100 best when she is going to fight. If we broke into group of 8 we might have a better chance."

"Ok then who you suggesting should be going ahead," said Harpuia. Fate sighs as she pulled two cards.

"Berserker will be going, Grey will be next, Leviathan, Phantom, Fefnir, Harpuia, Strider, and Omega," said Fate.

"So Athena, Sniper, Axl, Rider, Iris, Magician, Marone, and you are going to stay behind," said Harpuia.

"Yes we will go after you when Sniper is finished healing," said Fate. Harpuia nodded and took off. Harpuia started to leave with the group and Iris just finishing healing Athena. Fate reveals one card that was dark and black.

"We all are going to figure out what is going on. Omega you will be reawaken as your original self and we will all face hell," said Fate under her breath.

"Mommy give me few more minutes and I will be done today," said Athena as Fate looks at her.

"We will be in deep trouble once that power of Omega will be reawaken," thought Fate. Meanwhile... The battle intensify and all of Zero's attacks were doing damage but Dr. Weil just laughs.

"You can't hurt me even if you want to," said Dr. Weil. Destiny got angry and start chanting.

"Powers of the heavens, darkness from hell. Show this fool where the reapers dwell," said Destiny as she throws her card and Dr. Weil looks at the card. The card set a trap of electrical, shadow and light barriers at Dr. Weil making it hard for him to move. Destiny got hit in the back with the scythe but Zero countered it.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Devil Reploid Reawaken**

Omega, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Grey, Strider and Berserker got to the place where they hear fighting. Omega stood there frozen. It is the first time he see his creator.

"Dr. Weil. He created me. This is probably the first time in history that a reploid going against its maniac creator," said Omega.

"Well we all have to make a stand some point in time. It is a good time than any," said Harpuia.

"Thanks," said Omega as the 8 people went to the battle field. Zero and Dr. Weil broke off from Destiny's spell.

"Stupid reploid you think that energy will stop me?" asked Dr. Weil Destiny knows that this is trouble. Zero, got hit by Reaper, X got knocked into a wall. Fefnir started to burned Dr. Weil. Dr. Weil got out of the way and look at Fefnir and laugh.

"So you started to have hatred over humans now do you?" asked Dr. Weil to Fefnir.

"Just piece of shit like you. And do not give me that humans are weak and needs protection. They know how to defend for themselves," said Fefnir. X looks at Fefnir .

"Are you blind Fefnir? Humans like me are killed like mavericks like yourself," said Dr. Weil.

"Heh. Maverick. What they called humans who act like maverick reploids. That is how you are acting. It took Harpuia, Leviathan, and myself to figure that you are insane freak of nature that says 'I am human when in reality you are not," said Fefnir.

"Well then I dispose of you then," said Dr. Weil. Fefnir looks at Zero and looks at Dr. Weil.

"Just try me you piece of shit," said Fefnir as he fire his twin busters at Dr. Weil. Dr. Weil moved out of the way and start attacking on Fefnir. Reaper was having the upper hand until Phantom caught him off guard.

"So the ninja returns for more beating," said Reaper. Destiny looks at Phantom who is helping her. The two people who were there were getting a beating and the rest came down to help. Omega, Strider, and Leviathan went on Dr. Weil area while Grey, Harpuia, and Berserker went on Reaper.

"Heheheh. I never thought my creation comes back to me," said Dr. Weil. Omega looks at Dr. Weil with his O-saber in his hand. Meanwhile... Iris woke up and start using more E-Crystals. She went back on healing Sniper as she saw Magician awake and Marone. Marone got her gun ready and looks at Iris.

"I think we should go," said Marone. Iris did not pay any attention to her but Fate was around.

"No. We need all the help we can get. My brother is no ordinary fighter. Not only he uses magic but he does combine energy and magic. If we are going anywhere it would be when all of us are together and heal up," said Fate.

"So another words I can't ditch everyone else to fight," said Marone. Fate sighs as Rider hear this.

"If you woke up earlier you would have the chance but you missed it," said Rider. Marone looks at Rider and fell down.

"Great so who took my place," said Marone as she looks at Rider. Rider give a slight smile.

"Fefnir," said Rider. Marone looks at Rider then at Fate. Fate pulled out her cards and sighs.

"We are backup. None of us are ditched. I picked the people due to the fact that of their abilities and strengths. We are next because of the same reason. I do feel like this group is capable as the other. I want them first to save those three fighting to the death as much as possible," said Fate.

"Sniper is finish healed. I guess we are going," said Iris. Fate looks at her as she passed out.

"We will be on the move when she wakes up," said Fate. Marone looks at Iris. Rider looks at her E-Crystals.

"I only have few left. Does anybody else have E-Crystals. I know she will need some," said Rider.

"I give her mine. I have a whole bunch left," said Athena as she looks at her E-Crystals.

"I just hope she leaves me with one or two. I probably need at least few E-Crystals with me," thought Athena. Meanwhile... Dr. Weil went over and attack everyone but Omega. Omega did not attack. Reaper was winning until Grey got his gun and shoot at him. The target was a hit and Reaper actually took some damage.

"You no good of an excuse of a reploid," said Reaper as he grabbed his scythe and went after Grey.

"A-trans Model P," said Grey as he transforms into a Phantom like reploid. Grey starts throwing Energy Shurikens at Reaper and some of them pierced through his armor. Phantom smiles and do the same. Dr. Weil starts to over power people and Omega start his Z-Slash. Dr. Weil looks at Omega and smile.

"Omega protocol 1872 Override Death note," said Dr. Weil. Omega starts to feel electricity surging through his body.

"This does not look good," said Berserker. Everyone else who was fighting looks at Omega.

"I think he is either powering up or something about this is not look good," said Fefnir.

"Lets concentrate on the two right now. We see what is up with Omega when we finish our objectives," said Harpuia.

"I agree with Harpy on this one," said Leviathan as she uses her Ice Dragon on Dr. Weil.

"It will be in the matter of time when Omega is up and running. Soon these fools will understand the true power he has," thought Dr. Weil.

"Crud I never fought any of these two. I do not know how long I can hold myself. Athena, I hate to see your reprogramming is all for nothing," thought Omega, "I must fight it."

"Shoot I can't get close to Reaper without losing my temper. I need to think of something or I will lose my temper," thought Berserker.

"I think that a stupid reploid like yourself is going to be an easy kill," said Reaper. Berserker ignored that comment and keep on attacking him. The electricity started to hurt more of Omega.

"I... can't ... fight ... Anymore," thought Omega as his original program now got to him. It started to re-write.

"Shoot this is getting frustrated," thought Grey as he tries to hit Dr. Weil. He still is in Model P form. He uses the shurikens and throws them at Dr. Weil. Dr. Weil uses his tricks again and hit Grey.

"It seems we can hold down," thought Destiny as she looks at the groups while she tries to get X and the other people who got hit.

"What are we going to do now?" asked X to Destiny. Destiny looks at the blue reploid and sighs.

"We might just have a little rest. You were being thrown like a doll by my brother. I think we should let these people help us," said Destiny.

"I do not want to admit it but he keeps getting very close range. I barely defend for myself," said X.

"Yeah it is hard enough we are getting thrown around. We have to keep our guards up and also rest for a while. We have taken more damage and if we keep up the pace we are going to be doomed," said Destiny.

"I have E-crystals so I am going to use them in the meantime. I am just going to have to wait until I get healed then," said X.

"Crud, this is not getting us anywhere. He comes around and send things at us and I could not do any damage without cunning surprise. This is no fool," thought Harpuia as he utilities X slash on Dr. Weil. Dr Weil has his little bots and attack at the group with the exception of Omega. Grey throw a shuriken and got hit hard and revert back to his original Megamerge form. Grey got up.

"Locked on," said Grey as he pulled out his gun and fired at Dr. Weil. Dr. Weil got hit and looks at Grey.

"Heheh. You are annoyance. Oh well all of you are going to die," said Dr. Weil. The electricity on Omega finally broke off. Everyone looks at Omega except Leviathan. Leviathan used her Ice Crystals on Dr. Weil and the next thing she knows that Omega blocks it and send a shockwave at her.

"That is unexpected," said Grey. Berserker keep on attacking Reaper and Omega hit him down with a second sound wave. Everyone heard a sinister laugh coming out of Omega.

"Oh great were doom," thought Fefnir. Omega came and rush attack X. Phantom blocks the attack and attack back.

"So the great phantom willing to risk his life for X. How touchy. Well for your loyalty you will die," said Omega.

"At least I will die with honor," said Phantom. Omega did heavy damage and Destiny did damage back.

"Are you crazy?" asked X to Destiny. Destiny did not respond but has her rapier in front of her.

"One thing a human taught me when he was fighting is that all take risk for everything and find the hidden power we all have," said Destiny as she has a flashback.

_"Why do you carry the biometal around when you told me that you do not need it?" asked Destiny._

_"I carry it because it reminds me of what my ancestors went. When we don't use them it goes into storage. I do know that this fight we have is not over," said Girouette._

_"I know that. My brother-" said Destiny as there was a group of biker thugs coming to them._

_"Well well look we have here sweet cakes with her beloved," said one of the thugs in orange._

_"It looks like they do not know that this is our turf," said the other thug. Destiny and Girouette stood back. The first thug came running fast and the first thing Girouette did was knocking the person down. Destiny looks at the next one and literately beat the person down from the first strike, Destiny knew she was fighting a reploid. Girouette was also fighting another reploid and got hurt. Destiny came back but was stopped by the third. Destiny has handle three and Girouette handle one. At the end Girouette has a bloody fist, and several bruised areas._

_"Girouette why do you fight reploids like you did if you know you are going to get hurt," said Destiny._

_"We all make risky decisions. Even if the battle is not going your way, we all have to make a choice in the end," said Girouette as the flashbacks ended._

"Do not worry Girouette, I will find a way to beat my brother and get you out of his mess," thought Destiny as she is in a defending position.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Group Joins Together**

Fate finish casting something that she was doing once in a while. She look at her chips and put them in a case.

"Finally the weapon drive magic chips are done. Now lets test them out against you brother. It is something that I should have done sooner but you now make it clear that you do not want to be saved. You have broken my heart and now it is time for me to kill you once and for all," thought Fate as she looks at Rider, Axl, Sniper, Athena, Magician, Marone, and Iris. Rider keeps sharpen her harpoons and hooks. Axl just stood there waiting. Marone recharge her gun. Magician checks on Iris. Iris is still asleep. Sniper keeps her eye ahead while Athena has a worried look on her.

"This looks bad. Omega has turned evil and we are here waiting for Iris to get up," said Sniper as she broke the silence.

"Great a reploid went maverick. Not a good sign," said Axl as he got his two guns ready.

"Wait, did you say Omega?" asked Athena who stood right next to Sniper. Sniper looks at Athena in normal vision.

"Yes. It seems your reprogramming was all in vain," said Sniper. Athena looks down.

"Not all is in vain. If I can get through to him. I can reactivate him back," said Magician, "After all, he does love me."

"I hope for your sake it does work or we will all be killed very quickly," said Sniper.

"I do not understand I thought my reprogramming has kicked in and the old programming erased," said Athena.

"Probably there is a backup program that you did not find and that is what Dr. Weil uses. After all, he built Omega to be like Zero," said Axl.

"No he is Zero. Well the body at least. Zero's original body was destroyed once and was never found. Dr. Cain makes a replica of Zero's body and uses his memory hard drive in it," said Rider.

"The original body never have been found until Dr. Weil discovers it. The arrogant fool put his programming and that is how Omega is created," said Fate.

"So another words we are dealing with a maverick Zero and the other Zero is out there fighting him," said Axl.

"More like dealing with three people. Zero has to deal with Dr. Weil, Reaper, and Omega," said Sniper as she went back to look at the group who is fighting with her ability.

"What is the problem?" yawns Iris as she woke up. Everyone looks with the exception of Sniper.

"Omega is the problem. His original programming took over. I am still stumped on that. I thought I got rid of it a long time ago when he was brought to me," said Athena.

"Well can I have E-Crystals so we can go and stop him and end this fight. I do not like fighting," said Iris, "Even though I have been in few fights."

"Well you can always stay here while the rest of us is going to battle and kick some people's butt," said Marone.

"Cousin this is the time where your mouth needs to be shut," said Magician. Marone looks at Magician annoyed.

"Iris there is times when fighting is the only option. There is times where it is not. The times where it is not can be avoided. However, these times it is unavoidable. As much as I am a military reploid, I also knows how it is to feel trapped in battle and also knows how it is to feel peace. If I can change something, I would change the time when Sigma's minions came and made me gone Maverick. I could have avoided that but I didn't. Now I feel like I need to make up for it," said Sniper.

"I suppose," said Iris as she takes the E-Crystals and use them. Sniper looks ahead and saw the huge group losing the fight.

"We do need to hurry. Or else we lose them all. By the looks of it the battle of 3 verses 11 is not good and the odds are against us," said Sniper.

"Well I better find a strategy to defeat either one," said Axl. Rider looks at Axl and looks at the group.

"We are not very much help. The best we can give is range support," said Rider. Athena looks at the group.

"Majority of us have either weapons that are range fighting or abilities that are range fighting. I see why you send the other group first. Most of them are close range combatants and we are range combatants," said Athena.

"That is the main plan but we have to go now or we will lose our comrades in this fight," said Rider as Iris finish her E-Crystals.

"Well I finish lets go and save them," said Iris. The others nodded and started to head out. Sniper leads as she wants to make sure that no one is getting hurt and she keeps a brief tabs on the fight. Meanwhile┘ Berserker holds off Omega while the other two is concentrated on the other fighters. Omega knocked Berserker back but Berserker came back up and was damage.

"You are a stubborn reploid that won't just quit," said Omega to Berserker. Berserker looks at Omega.

"It take more than that attack just to kill me," said Berserker as he started his fire punches again.

"Well lets see how much can you take before you hit to the scrap yard," said Omega as he did his shockwaves attack. Omega takes them and fell down again. The others were also down. Next thing a laser fire at Dr. Weil, a snipe shot hit Reaper, and a harpoon almost hit Omega. The three people look and found 8 more just arrived.

"So more people are here," said Dr. Weil, "Doesn't matter all of you are joining as mavericks. These ones broke the laws of robotics."

"That law has change over the years. What you remember is define Maverick is now different during this time. If someone is corrupted something, that is called Maverick. In this time of age, you will be called an irregular since the term Maverick is old saying. Sometimes it slips but that word is not a label anymore," said Marone.

"Well nice talk for a reploid like yourself but you will die right now," said Omega to Marone.

"Hah. I think not. You have to handle all of us if you want to get to her," said Rider as she got another harpoon ready.

"Well the reploid protecting another reploid," said Dr. Weil as both Magician and Marone got mad.

"We are human for the matter of speaking. Since you keep saying you are human then us as my cousin and I killing you does not take the effect of a maverick," said Marone.

"Well then that makes a difference you will die for not obeying the rules of Neo Arcadia," said Dr. Weil.

"We see about that," said Marone as she shot another laser shot at Dr. Weil. Omega came in a blazing speed up to Marone and is about to slash her until Athena came behind and attack him.

"Attacking a person while you still have people to fight is not a very smart idea," said Athena. Omega and Athena were fighting each other. Iris checks on everyone else and starts handing E-Crystals to them. Axl and Rider both handle Reaper. Fate joins them. Magician and Marone start to attack Dr. Weil. Sniper was still far range and tries to get a lock on either, Omega, Dr. Weil, or Reaper.

"Castor shell Rank S," said Sniper as she got a lock on Omega. The others who were down got back up and started to joined the fight. X, Grey, Zero were also handling Omega. Omega took the shot and found Sniper in a distance. He knock Athena to handle there until Grey shot at him.

"You still have the rest of us to worry about," said Fefnir as he also shot at him. Leviathan has her halberd out and was ready to attack Omega. Marone and Magician were fighting and tries to avoid the attacks of Dr. Weil. Phantom, Berserker, and Harpuia came and accompany them. Phantom does his ninja tricks at Dr. Weil while Berserker acts like a shield to them.

"Magician, I do not know how long I can handle my sanity before I will gone berserk," said Berserker. Magician knows that it is not the time to have Berserker's ability to go out of control and looks at him.

"If you do go berserk I have everyone to stand away from you," said Magician as she starts her Ice tricks. Harpuia started his air assault on Dr. Weil. Dr. Weil was losing to them. Reaper started to use his energy attack on Axl but Rider got him out of the way and use her chains. Reaper counters with a spell.

"Nice try but magic always overrules abilities," said Reaper. Rider start chanting and a whole bunch of chains started to come out of every direction at Reaper. Rider uses her chains and bind him.

"If that so then my chains still will get you," said Rider. Reaper smiles as he knows the chains.

"Shadow chains nice but that is not going to save you," said Reaper as he turns into light and breaks them. Destiny and Fate did a chaos strike duo. Reaper got caught on it. Strider appears on top and attacks Reaper. Reaper looks at the female ninja.

"So the last female reploid ninja is going to die by me," said Reaper. Strider looks at the guy.

"I will die with honor. Killing you will bring honor," said Strider as she pulled out her kunais and start throwing at Reaper. Iris looks from afar at Snipers side.

"How am I going to help now. I know that these people will get hurt some way shape or form," said Iris.

"We all have that risk. Even this far of the battle we are also at risk. Just not as bad as those who are there," said Sniper as she tries to get a lock. Sniper stood there and keep searching hoping someone will be in her sight of shooting.

"Well I do hope when this is over everything will be back to normal," said Iris. Sniper hopes so too.

"Castor Shell Rank Alpha Omega," said Sniper as she shoots at Omega again.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Action Replay Kills Many**

As the battle continues Omega has not use all of his attacks and he was losing. Omega got up after Leviathan's attack and Leviathan attacks again. Omega conjured up energy of light and use it. Leviathan got hit by that light and fell down. Iris looks at that attack as she never saw it before.

"Oh shit he uses Action Replay. We are going to get creamed," thought Magician as she tries not to be distracted.

"What the heck was that," said Grey as he never saw that attack before. The others tries not to explain to him in full details.

"A very powerful attack that will kill us," said Zero. Athena concentrate her attack move.

"Give me more time and I hope to heavily damage him with this move or kill him," said Athena. Grey transforms into a reploid that is a hedgehog like. He moved really fast and attack Omega with the electricity move. Omega got hit. Iris runs to Leviathan and tries to get her out. Iris hoping being the temporarily medic around may help them all. Sniper tries to be a back up for Iris as she drags Leviathan out of the range. Iris observe the damage as it was a horror view.

"This is from one attack. If that is the case we all may ended up dead," thought Iris as she saw the damage at Leviathan. Fefnir produce fire cover as he gives his fiancee some time. Omega did his attack again like before and Fefnir was hit hard. Iris turns back and saw Fefnir has the same fate at Leviathan. Harpuia went from fighting Dr. Weil to fighting Omega. Iris has Leviathan safe and Dr. Weil looks like he is not taking much up. Reaper is barely holding on his own with the people he is against. Iris leaves Leviathan with Sniper and again Sniper becomes cover fire for Iris as she picks up someone heavier than Leviathan. She drags Fefnir who is in the same condition. If he stood any longer he will ended up dead both him and Leviathan.

"That attack is really powerful if he does that to Fefnir. I need to be more cautious," thought Grey as he still in the hedgehog form. He attacks at Omega and Omega again did his attack on Grey.

"No that kid is going to get hurt badly. Action Replay is going off again," said Harpuia. Grey got hit and was out of his biometal armor. Grey was still alive but barely moving. He could not get up.

"What power. If it attacks me in the A-trans mode and still manage to get me out of Model A formation then that attack will kill any human it comes in contact," thought Grey. Athena started to glow.

"Wisdom Strike," said Athena as she starts to do her multiple attack. She has her staff into a sword and attacks Omega with electric blade vertically. She hit so fast that Omega did not know when she moved. He took all of her attacks. Each time the sword change elements. At the end of Athena's attack she drove her sword on Omega's mid section. Zero, X, and Harpuia is shocked when Athena pulls her attack off. Omega is heavily damage and looks at Athena.

"You will pay for that," said Omega. Athena still has her sword out and it shocks the most for everyone that Athena can use a sword.

"There is more than meets the eye," said Athena as she was in a defending position. Omega comes with his slashes and he again fights with Athena. Strider comes in to help out. Zero, X, and Harpuia snaps back to reality and continue the attack. Omega again does his Action Replay attack and Athena go caught. Iris have Fefnir in a safe spot then went to go and get Grey. Sniper got fire cover for her.

"I can move a little but it will be a matter of time when I am going to retire," said Grey.

"Not when I can get you out of here first," said Iris as she grabs Grey to stand up. Omega saw this movement and was about to hit Iris when Sniper shot him. Omega still damaged from Athena's attack, he let Iris go as she tries to get Grey out of there. Omega smiles that it will be a matter of time when she is going to be next. After Grey is next to Sniper.

"Iris give this to one of the descendants of Ashe. They know how to use it," said Grey as he gives Model A to her. Iris has to go back to Athena and she nods. Iris saw the battle with Dr. Weil is ok thanks to Berserker and Phantom. Iris finds Magician.

"Magician catch," said Iris as she throws it to Magician. Marone catches it and smiles.

"Thanks I will need it," said Marone. Iris gave that evil look at Marone. Magician sighs.

"MEGA SYSTEM ONLINE. MODEL A. MEGAMERGE," said Marone as she now is a Megaman. Iris let it go and went to go and get Athena.

"Well I underestimated you then, your death will makes it much easier to show an example of who will defy me," said Dr. Weil as he attacks Marone. Berserker let Marone go since she is now in Megaman form. He still protects Magician. Phantom attacks Dr. Weil with his tricks. Dr. Weil is losing the fight. Omega on the other hand had already hit two more people with Action Replay. Harpuia is hurt badly but Strider attacks back. Iris finish getting Athena out of the way and find out both Harpuia and Strider got hurt. Iris started to get Harpuia out of there. Reaper is still holding but could not take any more beating from three people. He tries to go against Axl but Rider protects him every time. Dr. Weil has a losing battle too. Marone uses the biometal as if she was her ancestor Ashe.

"Well two out of three we are winning but the last battle we losing members like crazy," thought Sniper, "If this keeps up then I suggested everyone else go against Omega while I will deal with one person. But we all have to see." As soon as she has a lock on Omega, Sniper saw the Action Replay went off. She saw Strider got hit by it. Axl and Phantom left to fight Omega. To her surprise X and Zero is holding up pretty well considering they keep their distance away from Omega while Action Replay takes place. Phantom throws his shurikens while Axl shoots him with his guns. Axl did a copy shot at Omega. Axl now use his abilities to his extend. He transforms and now looks like Omega. Zero and X look at each other and at Axl.

"Ok now I think he went insane," said X. Zero could not agree any more. Axl now tries to use whatever Omega has. Axl and Omega has a quick fight but Axl is holding his ground. X and Zero were helping out as well as Phantom. Iris finished setting Harpuia down when she sees Strider. She went to go and get Strider. Reaper is taking too much damage but still have enough fight in him. Dr. Weil attacks were being countered and he is being shot at.

"If we keep this up majority will be over here while only few of us fight. This is not going too well," thought Sniper, "Leviathan, Fefnir, Grey, Athena, Harpuia, and now Strider is out of commission. I may have to use the ultimate castor shell and destroy him. The Omega Death shell. I did not use it since I was a maverick reploid. I promise myself that I won't use it if it does not call for it. Well it calls for it. If not we will die here." Iris finish bringing Strider along as she looks at Sniper.

"Omega is killing everybody," said Iris. Sniper looks at Iris and sighs. She is right and it is getting to Sniper.

"Yes I know but we have to find a way to keep these people alive. If not we will lose them. We all going to need their strength to help us out," said Sniper. Just as she went back to look at the battle to snipe someone that is when Action Replay has taken place again. Sniper saw Axl got hit and blown all the way to their direction. Axl is badly injured and Iris looks at Axl who is pretty much damage extremely heavy.

"Right now I have to concentrate on Omega and hope that he will be shot," said Sniper.

"I can't believe this. He was not this powerful when I went against him. Then again. I did not fight him when Dr. Weil is around. And top of that he has more damage than all of us put together. He should be going down pretty soon," thought Zero. As he saw the Action Replay going to go off. He check the target, X. Zero knows that X's condition right now is not good.

"X watch out," said Zero. It was too late. The attack went off and it was few feet away from X. X close his eyes and waited for the impact. Instead of him he looks and find out that Phantom just came in few seconds earlier before it hit him and took the hit. X was shock to see this as well as Zero. Fate and Destiny left Rider to deal with their brother as they know they will be next to get hurt. Marone ditch Magician to help out Rider to deal with Reaper. Iris really needs backup cover and sniper is giving it to her as she takes Phantom away. Sniper got a head shot Reaper and use her big castor on Reaper.

"Castor Shot Omega Death," said Sniper as she fired her sniper gun. Reaper got hit in the head. Reaper now stops fighting and exploded. Rider and Marone looks at Sniper and went to go and help Iris out with fire cover. Sniper looks at her rounds and she has few more Omega Death Castor rounds. She now pays attention to two people and tries to get a head shot on both. Omega again does his Action Replay and this time X is caught in it. X flew back and Iris watch the horror of how X is hurt. She got him out of the way and the next person who got hit shock her the most, Zero. Marone and Rider both look at each other and went to go and fight Omega with the other two sisters.

"I do not know how long this will last," thought Magician. Dr. Weil did something and it hit Berserker hard. Berserker looks at Dr. Weil and has red eyes. Magician left to Iris side as she knows not to get involved with Berserker. Iris got Zero out of the way and looks at him.

"This is not good. Omega is killing us while Dr. Weil is going to die a horrible death," said Magician. Sniper looks from afar and sure enough Berserker called his axe and moved extremely fast and killed Dr. Weil with a huge typhoon of lava and a blazing flash. Dr. Weil tries to call Omega over but Omega has four people stopping him. Dr. Weil was now in the hot lava that Berserker created. Omega did his Action Replay on Fate which she got hit as he tries to get to Berserker. Destiny becomes another blocker and hit him. Omega did another action Replay on her. Those two were seriously damaged. Rider was the third and Omega was too late. He looks at Berserker and attacks him. Berserker change targets and went after Omega. Marone left them alone and started to carry Fate. Magician carries Destiny and Iris carries Rider.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Seal Break in the Final Battle**

Berserker lasted the entire battle and it was worrying Magician. Marone looks at Magician with a smile.

"I think he will kill him," said Marone to Magician at the battle of Berserker and Omega.

"His abilities went out. Since now he attacks Omega, I do not know if Omega is going to keep up. I probably will not even going to my plan," said Magician.

"So far he has not recognize you so far. You might have to kill him if not knock him out cold so Athena can look at him," said Iris.

"So far this is turning into a blood bath. I am not liking this one bit," said Magician.

"Gwen, if your hunk of metal survives it will be ok. If not it will not be anyone's fault," said Marone. Magician hates when Marone puts it in those words. Iris and Sniper did not like that either. Each lava hits Omega he is getting hurt and damage more and more. It was about to get to him. Iris looks at ahead with worry eyes. From all this time Mallira and Griag looks at the battle below they were relieved that the two objectives are now dead but what they are now worried is Omega.

"Mother Elf is still down there. Should we heal people now," said Griag. Mallira shakes her head.

"No if we go down healing them we will be the targets for that huge thing. I do not like being a target," said Mallira.

"We got to do something," said Griag. Mallira sighs as she knows he is right. Mallira looks at Griag.

"We go when everyone is down. We heal Zero and X. Hopefully they have a better fighting chance than the rest," said Mallira. Griag nods.

"Ok we do that for now. I take it in the mean time we will have to watch this fight. I wish there was something we can do. So far all we do is sit here and watch," said Griag.

"I know but it is the only thing we have right now. Lets just wait," said Mallira. Griag looks at the battle and has a worry look. Berserker has a scary look and was acting like a demon berserker that is unleashed at Omega. Omega was taking all the blows and is getting more and more damage. Omega finally pulled out his Action Replay at Berserker and Berserker takes it. Omega looks at Berserker who is still standing and now pissed. Berserker again attacks Omega and Marone, Iris, Magician, and Sniper thought that Berserker will kill Omega. Omega pulled another Action Replay and this time it does but Berserker keeps on standing. Omega did his attacks and it was failing. He is at the last sector before he knows that he is going to retire. He did once more Action Replay and this time it did huge damage to Berserker. Berserker was knocked down and like how Grey was unable to move. Sniper takes a shot at Omega.

"Now it is up to us," said Sniper. Marone got her guns out and both Sniper and Marone charge at Omega. Iris and Magician got Berserker in the meantime the other two is fighting.

"This is not going too well," said Iris as she knows that they are losing to a reploid. A reploid that looks like her beloved Zero. It was a shock that Zero got hit. Zero and X tries to get up.

"No you two save your strength. You will need it. Let the other two handle it," said Grey.

"We still can fight," said Zero to Grey. Grey looks at the two and looks at Axl who is also trying to get up.

"I suggest you listen to Grey. Right now as Omega is right now we barely hold him off. He is extremely weakened and it will be a matter of time when Sniper or any of us manage to get him," said Iris. Magician looks down and sighs.

"I hate to go against him. After all we have been through. What I have been through," said Magician in a sad tone.

"You won't lose him. We can find a way to get him out of the biometal state and," said Iris and Magician looks at Iris evilly.

"If he is back in the biometal state then he is going to stay there. He already told me that one time," said Magician, "He states that if he dies and is back in the biometal state he stays there. So he can help people and do not have to see me suffer anymore."

"Stubborn guy. He thinks that it will solve his agony and pain. It did not help for me," said Axl, "When I saw Alana died I did not think of anything. All I did is try to do what the best I can. Even that, I ended up being called Maverick. It was then when she died that I started to be contact with the Maverick virus. I thought being a biometal will be a good sanctity. I was wrong instead it just proves how much things are going to be on your shoulders. Does he wanted that again?"

"Axl that is enough. We all have been biometals and we know how life as one is," said X. Axl quiet his mouth as he just express his opinion.

"If anyone can bring him back to his senses it would be you Magician," said Iris, "You hold something dear that he has to wake up from."

"I hope you are right Iris. I have to try if not we will lose everything," said Magician as she looks at the battle. Sniper got a lock on but Omega got his Action Replay on her. Omega was at his last few strength. Marone did her big laser shot and Omega got hit. Omega again did Action Replay at Marone. Marone screams as she flies all the way back to where she is. Marone revert back to her human form and Magician looks at the fight. Iris got up and called on her bow before Sniper got hit.

"Now it is my turn," said Iris as she is going against Omega. Magician obtain Model A and her gun.

"Wait you are not going in there," said Grey to Magician. Magician looks at Grey and nods.

"Yes I am. If it means risking two people to save everyone then so be it," said Magician as she holds Model A.

"MEGA SYSTEM ONLINE. MODEL A. MEGAMERGE," said Magician as she is now a Megaman. Magician moves quickly and take Sniper out of the way. Sniper was now back to her spot.

"Now lets see how he is going to like me fighting him now," thought Magician as she saw Iris got hit by his last Action Replay attack. Iris was flown back. Magician looks for his weak points and knows where they are at. It was like one hit and he is gone for. Magician looks at Omega as he tries to get close to Iris to kill her. Magician shot him and Omega now was immobile with his feet. Iris got him on one leg and Magician got him on the other. His hands barely have movement.

"You still have me, Omega," said Magician. Omega has evil look at Magician and was about to hit her with a shockwave.

"You multiple pest. You killed Reaper without fail. You killed my master. I will kill you before you kill me," said Omega.

"It does not have to be like that Omega," said Magician, "Do you remember anything we both have been through." Omega's original programming was fighting the program that Athena has given him.

"You must be destroyed. You are hurting me worse than those who do physical damage," said Omega as he launch his last Action Replay move to Magician. Magician has little time to react. She convert her magic as a defense for her biometal armor she has on now. And the attack hit full force. The Ice started to damage Magician revealing her old wound she has. Magician revert back to her human form. X and Zero now got up but fell back down. Grey, X, Zero, and Axl saw a bright light.

"Omega I am sorry," said Magician as the light now encircled as a ring. The ring started to become many other rings that is circling Magician. Omega does not know what to do. The other program is trying to fight the original out.

"What is happening?" demanded Omega. The light that encircled Magician lifts her and within a blink of an eye the light was growing brighter engulfing Magician. Mallira and Griag flew down but saw the pretty light that is now a human-like person with wings of a bird. The person points at the group as they got healed. X, Zero, Axl, Grey were the first ones to get up. The others followed. They were all shock to see this phenomena.

"Sis what is going on?" asked Fate. Destiny looks very hard and see something that shocks her.

"Magician broke one of her seals. Remember when I told you that Enchanters have seals that they put on since they started their magic abilities to start off. If all their seals are broken they loss their magic and have a very shorten life span," said Destiny.

"Yeah you did say something to me about that," said Fate. Destiny looks at the person.

"This is a seal guardian. When an enchanter or enchantress seal breaks the guardian pops up. They can kill or bring back to life people," said Destiny.

"Omega Weil. Awaken to your normal state," said the guardian. Omega's protocol override was being destroyed and the electrical surges were going through his body. Everyone watches Omega as he is breaking the protocol codes. Omega finally stops and looks at the guardian.

"Who are you?" asked Omega as he never saw the guardian before. The guardian shows no emotion.

"I am summoned by a woman with an unborn child. She wanted me to help her and so I did. She is in my care right now since she almost died by your hands," said the guardian. Omega looks at the guardian and hold his almost destroyed body.

"I almost kill someone," said Omega. Marone looks at Omega with an evil look. She comes out and hit him.

"You almost killed all of us. My cousin was lucky enough to be the last one trying to stop you," said Marone. Omega now knows who was the guardian was talking about. Omega now feels worse.

"Just be lucky I do not find my cousin's gun and kill you where you are standing," said Marone.

"When do you start caring for your cousin. Last time you tried to shoot her," said Omega at Marone.

"I don't I am worried about me. I may have a lot of nerve slapping you now because I am still not in my full strength to do damage to you as you are standing," said Marone.

"Marone Tahara, you wanted something more than what the other has offer. You have been wanting to compete with people. In the end you are alone and afraid what really lies within," said the guardian. Marone has the awful look as if the guardian was speaking the truth.

"I do not need anyone to tell me what to do," said Marone as she starts to leave. She found Model A and left.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Omega's Choice and Girouette's Normality.**

"Omega Weil. I will give you the choice right now. Will you want to be destroyed by me or will you want to be healed and help the person who is under my care," said the guardian. Omega have known that he hurt Gwen and almost kill her. Axl walks up to Omega as he still undecided.

"What do going to choose for me," said Omega to Axl. Axl shakes his head as he looks at him.

"Magician told me what would of happened when you are destroyed. That you do want to stay as a biometal. I tell you this right now. What do you want to do the most. Stay in the biometal and mourn all the time or be with the person who is still alive and loves you," said Axl.

"But I hurt her," said Omega. Axl looks at Omega as he remembers when he hurt someone.

"My first girlfriend. She used to stalk me almost every time. I almost have given the world to her. The thing I did was wrong is when I got to an argument with her. She wanted to me raise a child. I refused. She got my gun and I rammed her into a wall. I have broken several bones and almost killed her. I thought I was a horrible person. I never told people what had happened because I was too scared of what might happen to her and what happen to me. Yet at the end I stood around her until we both loss our life," said Axl, "If I have to change something in the past it would be her death and me gone maverick. I would have thought to marry her if she has not died."

"I see. You kept loving her even though you have hurt her," said Omega as he starts to cry.

"If you ever needed help I am around. Biometal or not," said Axl. Omega looks at the guardian and looks at Axl.

"I have choose my life to save Magician. As long as she is alive I will be as well, I gave her my word that I won't let anyone preserver her and her child. I am going to tend to my word," said Omega. Axl left as Omega got healed by the guardian. Mallira saw this and Griag too. Both have feel a funny glow. Mallira fell down and felt her entire body grow. Same with Griag. When Mallira got up she looks at the guardian.

"You two now can relive your lives as you once was before," said the Guardian as she was back to a floating light. Out of the light was Magician falling. Omega caught her as she is out cold. Omega grabs Magician.

"Gwen I am sorry," said Omega as he has tears falling. Mallira and Griag looks around. They found a mirror. Mallira was shock that she is back to her old self as Alia. She dropped the mirror as Griag caught it. He also looks in the mirror and was shocked too but looks at Mallira.

"Shall we get going? Omega will caught up with us," said Athena. Harpuia and the rest looks at this scene once more.

"Give him some time. He will come around," said Axl as they were surprised by Axl.

"Well it is no point of staying lets go," said X. Berserker, Fate, Destiny, Harpuia, Rider, X, Iris, Zero, Leviathan, Phantom, Fefnir, Strider, Athena, Grey, Rider, and Axl left the two alone and head back to Guardian HQ. Mallira and Griag stood away in a far distance.

"So want me to call you Alia or Mallira," said Griag to Mallira. Mallira looks at Griag.

"I think Alia will do. Girouette," said Alia. Griag sighs as he knows that is who he was when he died.

"I guess Mallira and Griag is no longer. Well what are you going to do," said Girouette.

"Well there is a someone I wanted to tell my feelings but that can wait," said Alia as she looks at Magician.

"Her guardian gave us life at least we can use it to our fullest and also give respects as well," said Alia. Omega kept on crying and shouted. Some how Magician felt the tears and heard noises within her sub consciousness.

"What is this feeling. It is cold and wet. It is like the same thing when I am crying. What is this feeling of sadness?" said Magician in her mind. She then turned then heard the screaming.

"Huh? Omega? Is he crying? I must get up. I must wake up. I must soften those tears of his. I must get up," said Magician within her mind. She saw a flash of light that turns dark. Magician starts to see blurry as she now see clearly that Omega holding her tightly and crying. Magician knows that he must love her so much that he is now holding her.

"Omega," said Magician softly. Omega opens his teary eyes and saw Magician eyes open.

"Gwen I am sorry," said Omega. Magician looks at the face of Omega who is still crying. Magician puts her fingers at his lips.

"Shh... I am still here and glad that you are alive," said Magician. Omega looks at Magician.

"Please forgive me," said Omega as he still cries. Magician got close to his face and kiss him. Omega embrace the kiss. Magician looks at Omega as he still has sorrow eyes.

"Thank you for being around me and hearing all my pain," said Magician. Omega looks at Magician as she stands up. Omega keeps on holding her.

"I promise that I will not let you go. I do want to see our child to grow and flourished," said Omega. Magician knows that Omega wants to take responsibility and is keeping his promise to her.

"Thank you," said Magician. Alia looks with a smile on her face as she looks at the door.

"I think it is better for us to leave as well," said Alia to Girouette as soon they say that the place started to crumble.

"Well it is better to leave now than to get creamed," said Girouette as they both started to leave. Magician and Omega also felt the place crumbling.

"We got to get out of here," said Magician. Omega carried her and followed a strange pink reploid that looks like Rider only different. They were leading the way out and Alia stops at a route.

"This route is not good well then lets go this way," said Alia as Girouette, Magician, and Omega follows her.

"Alia where to next there is two pathways," said Girouette. Alia tries to quick think her way.

"This way," said Alia as she hopes she got the right path. The four has gone through the tunnels and finally made it out. The group looks at the crumble place watching it goes to the ground. At the end of the dust and everything. The group sees four shadows. Magician comes out first.

"Magician thank goodness you are safe," said Rider. Leviathan smiles as well as everyone else. The next person was Omega. Everyone was also glad that Omega is now back to normal with Athena's programming.

"Hello who are you two might be?" asked Berserker. Rider and X was in shock. She finds a reploid who looks like her. She keeps staring at Alia and Zero looks at the other one who also looks like both him and Omega.

"Alia??" asked X. Alia looks at X with a warm smile. Girouette looks at the group but waited for Alia to answer X.

"Yes X it is me," said Alia. X gave Alia a hug as he was surprised to see his female friend alive. Rider looks at Alia.

"Now I am not the only pink and black reploid here," said Rider, "I am Rider Star." Alia looks at Rider and smiles.

"Well that should be a trend," said Alia as both females were giggling. Everyone welcomes Alia with a warm welcome but still staring at Girouette.

"I am Girouette," said Girouette. Zero looks at Girouette with a warm smile as he now knows that this was the reploid who talks to him.

"Please to meet you," said Zero. Everyone started to be happy and teleported back to Guardian HQ. Destiny just went to her room.

"Girouette. I did it. I beat my brother. I still did not see you free. But Magician and other people did got me thinking. I start thinking about us. I wanted us to start a relationship that could last for a life time. I hope that wish will come true soon," said Destiny as she gave the statue a kiss.

"This kiss will be my promise to you," thought Destiny as the statue started to crumble. Destiny stood back as she is now afraid that Girouette will not be back to normal but dead.

"Oh no did I use an attack that I should not use," thought Destiny as she saw the statue fall apart. Then nothing happens.

"I killed him," thought Destiny as nothing has happened. Destiny started to fell down and burst into tears. A lining what was the statue started to appear in a faint light. Soon the light becomes Girouette in ZX form. Destiny looks up and still in tears.

"What happened?" asked Girouette as he looks at the Destiny who is in front of him.

"You were stoned for a long while. I have finally broken you out of the stone spell without killing you," said Destiny.

"Why are you crying?" asked Girouette. Destiny does not want to tell her feelings but still thinks what happened.

"I thought for a second I have killed you. I will never forgive myself if I started to kill a helpless person," said Destiny.

"You haven't killed me just be thankful. Well we better get prepared we do not know what happens next," said Girouette.

"My brother has been killed. Sniper killed him. Whatever he plans was destroyed by Berserker who was looking for Dr. Marril but helped us instead. Everyone will tell you their story," said Destiny, "Besides that we also have new people. A reploid who has the same name as you and another reploid who we found is one of the Maverick hunters navigator. Besides Iris."

"Well then I think I do not need my biometal form now," said Girouette as he is back to his normal human self. The two walked out and Girouette started to meet everyone else who he hasn't met.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Happiness Out of the Dark Clouds**

I haven't miss anything. It was a pure bliss seeing everyone happy. Leviathan and Harpuia were the first one to get married. Fefnir was shock to see that. When Leviathan throws the bouquet, Iris catch it. Zero caught the guarders. In the mist of the end of the wedding dance, Zero has proposed to Iris. Iris has accepted it. I am happy for my alternate. We all are happy he is doing this. Two months later, Fefnir and Athena wed. Gwen caught the bouquet and I caught the guarder. We started to get more close every month has passed.

"Gwen Larish will you marry me," I said to Gwen after I took her out to eat and wanted to proposed to her. I wanted to get married with her for the longest. I just asked her now. I have thanked her guardian for watching over us. For son that is going to be born. I may not be the real father of the child but I will help raise the child. Gwen I love her so much that now I keep thinking of her. I did not felt like my mistakes has dissipated but I do want the best not only for Gwen but for our son.

"Now I pronounce husband and wife. You may kissed the bride," said the priest. We finally got married after two months after our proposal. I have my alternate to be my best man and have Iris to be the maid of honor. Laura has caught the bouquet and Berserker caught the guarder. It was quite odd to see them dance but it was part of tradition.

"Omega, my water broke," said Magician as she started to have her baby. I did everything and also rushed her to the hospital. I stood outside. Just thinking all the pains that Gwen is going through just makes me anxious if she or the child is going to be alright. The doctor came and told me that Magician has delivered her baby. I actually see the baby and find out that he is one adorable human child. Gwen named him Angel. I did not complain. I make sure that the documents are specific that I am the father. Though now a days they track the biological fathers if the female says she is raped. Though tracking is one thing but making them pay is another. Gwen does not want to go through that process but they wanted to keep track of everything. It was hard enough for me putting that I am the father. Gwen put in the documents that she will keep a secret of who is the biological father is. They hate when she does that but they respect her wishes. If I am joyful to see my son, I was more joyful when we were home once again.

**THE END**


End file.
